A Year To Remember
by katshadow89
Summary: "For your sake Hermione, it'd be worth it." An alternate take on 7th year AT Hogwarts. R/H, H/G. AU, Started before HBP and DH. possible M for future language
1. The Manor

**A/N: This is a re-post. I took it down so that I could start over and make this story better.**

**I originally started writing this Pre-HBP and DH (but please don't let that stop you from reading). I know that anything my imagination comes up with will be nowhere near the same level as the epic-ness of the original storyline, but this is called fanfiction for a reason. I am just having fun! I need to get through my Post-Potter Depression, ha. **

**I'm going tie in the sixth book as much as possible but I want to continue on the track I started. Some people WILL still be alive that shouldn't. Please bear with me.**

* * *

_"If you love me, won't you let me know."_

_Violet Hill - Coldplay_

**Chapter 1**

_Eighty-four…eighty-five…eighty-six…eighty-four_

Hadn't he already passed that number?

_Ah, screw it. Bloody wall tiles._

He had spent the past several days counting and recounting the tiles, desperately trying to keep his mind occupied from boredom. His foot tapped impatiently on the floor, wondering when the Aurors would arrive.

After nearly two weeks, he was finally being released from St. Mungo's. Two Aurors were to escort him back home to collect his belongings and take him to his new flat near Diagon Alley. It was not nearly as big as the manor but it would have to do. He flexed his right arm. The bones had healed up terrifically, the Healer had said. _Good thing, too_, he thought. _I'll need it for Quidditch_. Thinking of Quidditch made him think of Potter…

He started when he heard a knock on the door. "Mr. Malfoy," Cornelius Fudge said in greeting as he opened it. He wore bottle-green robes; his hair balding.

"Minister," Draco Malfoy said curtly. "Am I able to leave now?" He didn't want to start petty conversation.

"Oh - yes! Yes, you may. I have Shacklebolt and Hamilton outside." Fudge stammered.

"Fine." Draco replied, eager to get out of the fuckhole they called a hospital room. He stood from the bed, adjusting his clothes so that he looked presentable. Once he pocketed his wand, he exited the room, followed closely by Fudge.

Outside waited a tall black man who Draco knew was Kingsley Shacklebolt, and beside him stood a short man with a bald patch. Shacklebolt eyes lingered on him before turning away. "This way," he said in his deep voice. The Minister and Draco followed the two men to the hospital entrance. Draco sighed in relieve. He saw the light at the end of the tunnel. They were in the lobby when a harassed-looking woman hurried toward them. _Fucking great._

"Minister! I _tried_ to get them to go away! They're making too much of a ruckus and they're disturbing _my patients!_" she cried.

"Healer Bentley, who are you -?"

"Bloody reporters," Draco muttered. He wasn't in the least surprised. He knew he had to face them sooner or later. Later would've been better.

"Oh dear, how did they even know what time -?"

"How am I supposed to know? They're bloody _reporters_ for Merlin's sake! They'll find out anyway because they're all so damn nosy! All I know is that I want them _out_!" Bentley shrieked.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the red-faced Healer. This was the first time he had ever heard anyone yell at the Minister of Magic. But then again, Draco always considered Fudge a joke; the man was like a doormat. Frankly, he was surprised Fudge was still alive, let alone in office.

"Will do, will do, Miss. Bentley. I'll call for more Aurors if I need to, once we get Mr. Malfoy safely inside the car that's waiting for him." he replied, waving her off.

"_Mr. Malfoy! How does it feel to finally be out of St. Mungo's?"_

"_Draco, are you still mourning for the loss of your parents?"_

"_What are your plans after Hogwarts?" _

Similar questions followed Draco as he fought his way through the crowd of reporters and journalists, wishing he could tell the lot to piss off. Once he was inside the Ministry car, Fudge told the crowd, "Draco Malfoy would not be answering any of your questions until he is ready. If I find out that anyone has been harassing him, they'll be temporarily stripped of their reporter's title and fined 50 galleons."

The reporters grumbled and protested but soon the area cleared. "Well then," he said as he stuck his head into the car. "I should get going. I'll come by once you're all settled in, Draco."

"I don't think that will be necessary Minister," Draco replied.

Fudge was taken aback. "Oh?"

"I am seventeen after all. I am of age and more than capable of taking care of myself."

Fudge's smile became smaller. "I suppose you are right, however, I will send an owl to confirm the move-in process a success."

Draco suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Cheers!" Fudge gave a friendly wink and disapparated.

The Malfoy Manor stood on a small hill on the outskirts of London. For centuries, the large, three story mansion had been the home of generations of Malfoys. The grey brick-built structure and the many windows with their curtains drawn made the house look rather foreboding. "We'll be waiting in the foyer." Hamilton said, "You have an hour."

Draco opened the large mahogany doors and walked inside. An overwhelming feeling washed over him and he staggered slightly. Shaking off the feeling, Draco went to his room. He couldn't believe that he would not be here anymore. The Ministry had pretty much taken over the place - seeing as how Voldemort had set up headquarters here. The manor did not have a hugs and kisses type of atmosphere but it was his home. He learned how to ride a broom in the backyard; he ate dinner in the large dining room whenever he came home; his father would teach him magic in the library.

He was branded with the Dark Mark in the basement.

It didn't take him long pack up his clothing and robes. The rest would have to wait until later. Closing his door, he began to make his way back when he noticed that a door down the hall was open. Curious, he set his bags down and walked to it. Pushing it open, he stepped in and was hit with a brick of memories.

* * *

_All of the Death Eaters were circled around the room; Draco stood between Crabbe and Bellatrix Lestrange. Potter was in the middle, twitching on the ground as Voldemort performed the Cruciatus curse. "Had enough have you?" he hissed, as Potter struggled to his feet. _

_Potter put on a brave face and replied, "Is that the best you got?"_

_Voldemort's eyes narrowed in fury. He was about to wave his wand again when someone broke through the circle._

_Falling at the hem of Voldemort's robes, Peter Pettigrew cried, "My Lord!"_

_"What now, Wormtail?" Voldemort snapped, kicking the short man off him._

_"They're coming! Dumbledore! The Minister of Magic and his Aurors!"_

"_WHAT!" Voldemort bellowed. "Who betrayed me by letting out our whereabouts?"_

"_I heard that they had received a letter. Anonymous -"_

"_I wrote the letter."_

_Everyone turned as a woman's voice floated into the room. Draco's breathing constricted. "Narcissa?" His father whispered in disbelief. Narcissa Malfoy, dressed in deep purple robes and her hair in ringlets, strode into the room._

"_Lucius, I never bothered you about what you do. Not even once. I knew that you wanted Potter to pay for what he'd done," she sent a look of pure hatred toward Potter in the center of the group. "Let him feel the pain he's caused. I don't care what you did as long as you didn't get caught. You don't know what hell you put Draco and me through when you were put in Azkaban. Even though you were let out with the help of the Dementors, we still had Aurors asking us questions and investigating our house. It was just about to settle down until you all decided to attack Hogsmeade -"_

"_I've heard enough!" Lucius yelled._

"_And now you plan on killing Potter in this house! I refuse to let you go on with this. Kill him somewhere else! I won't allow some bloody nosy Ministry officials come into this house again!"_

"_So Lucius, you and your wife teamed up against me and tried to frame me did you?" Voldemort said in a deadly whisper._

"_No!" Lucius said, kneeling. "I had nothing to do with this!"_

"_How do I know if you're telling the truth?" Voldemort asked._

"_You have to believe me. Trust me, my lord."_

"_Trust!" Voldemort let out a laugh. "I trust no one."_

"_Have mercy...have mercy," Lucius pleaded. Draco flinched. Since when did his father, Sir Lucius Argus Malfoy Sr., beg? His eyes darted between him and his mother._

"_I suppose I could. I'll just kill you nice and swiftly." _

"_Please, I'll prove that I didn't betray you. I'll do anything!"_

_Voldemort paused; his wand halfway raised. "Anything?" he smirked evilly._

"_Yes," Lucius replied._

"_Kill her." he said simply._

"_What?" Lucius choked._

"_Your wife let out our whereabouts. She deserves the death penalty and __**you **__will perform it. Either you do it or I'll kill you both." Voldemort said lightly._

_Lucius stood and faced Narcissa. Draco saw a hint of a maniac gleam in his eyes. "I'm sorry I have to do this, love. You'll be in my heart always. I love you." _

_Narcissa's eyes widened. Draco felt like he was going to be sick. He tried to step forward but Lestrange and Crabbe both grabbed a hold of him._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Narcissa froze. Her lifeless body collapsed to the ground._

Draco couldn't breathe; his body was shaking. The memory was clear in his mind's eye as if it was happening right in front of him.

_The silence was deafening. Lucius stood there staring at his wife's body. Voldemort began to laugh. Lucius blinked at him. "You fool," Voldemort said. "Well, you've just made the job easier for me and for that, I thank you. AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Lucius's face went pale as the green light hit him. Draco then found his voice, "NO! Father!" He wrenched himself out of Crabbe and Bellatrix's grasps and flung himself down next to Lucius Malfoy's now dead body. For the first time in his life, Draco felt a tear run down his cheek. _

_He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe both of his parents stopped breathing within a span of five minutes._

_He felt a cold hand rest on his shoulder._

"_I'm sorry you had to see that, Draco." Voldemort said. "You see this, everyone?" He said to the crowd. "This is what happens when dare to defy me. Some of you are very fortunate, but not everyone is." He turned his attention back to Draco. "Don't worry Draco, we'll be your family now."_

_Draco looked up into the red snakelike eyes and felt a burning sensation in his stomach: pure, uncontrollable hatred. "No, you won't," he said, standing up and pulling out his wand._

"_Excuse me?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow._

"_YOU MURDERED MY PARENTS!" Draco shouted, waving his wand in a quick motion. Voldemort stumbled backwards, shock evident on his face; then fury._

_All of the Death Eaters stood there in shock. Knowing that he had one second before Voldemort decided to kill him, Draco yelled,_ "_MOVE IT, POTTER!" Potter blinked at him for a second before sprinting to the door. _

"_GET HIM! GET THE BOTH OF THEM!" Voldemort shrieked._

_Before Draco could turn around and bolt, Death Eaters surrounded him and Potter. "I didn't kill both of your parents, Draco." Voldemort hissed, wand aimed at Draco's heart. "I killed your father. He killed your mother. I only did half of the job. Now, I didn't want to do this but I'm afraid I'm going to have to get rid of you just like I'm going to get rid of Mr. Potter -"_

_He was suddenly cut off as a huge blast shook the room. The door had been blown off its hinges and it had knocked into some of the Death Eaters. In the doorway stood a livid Dumbledore, followed by Cornelius Fudge and others. "That's enough, Tom," said Dumbledore softly. "Your terrorizing days have come to an end."_

_Fudge stared at the dead bodies of the Malfoys. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore sent all of the Death Eaters flying across the room._

"_Get them!" Someone cried. An all out brawl started._

"_Get out of here!" Professor McGonagall shouted. Potter hesitated. _

"_This is no time for bloody heroics, Potter!" Draco shouted. He shoved him to the ground as a spell headed their way._

"_I don't need your help!" Potter growled._

"_Fine, then. Next time, I'll just let you get blown up. I won't care," Draco retorted._

"_Why the hell are you doing this anyway?" Potter snapped._

"_Don't act like I'm doing this to be your friend, Potter. Believe me, I wouldn't mind a world without you. Let's say that this is revenge. Voldemort wants to kill you, right? Well, you saw what he did. He killed my parents." Draco forced down the lump in his throat; he be damned if he let Potter see a tear. Fuck that._

_Potter stared at him. _

_"So, I'm going to attack back." Draco continued. "I'm going to get you out of here, alive, no matter how much I'm going to fucking regret it later. Let's MOVE!" He jumped up and made a beeline for the door. He turned and noticed that Potter wasn't behind him. _

_**Dammit Potter, I'm going to fucking kill -**_

_Draco then felt a spell hit him and he slammed into a wall. He heard a sickening crunch as he connected and felt pain searing through his right arm. _

_Everything went black._

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy...Mr. Malfoy!" Draco opened his eyes. Shacklebolt was hovering over him. "He's coming around," he said, looking away from him. "But he's ice cold. Give him some of that chocolate. I knew we should have gone in there with him."

Draco sat up slowly. He was out in the hallway. At some point, he must've passed out. He pressed a hand to his forehead. "What happened?"

"Well, it was over an hour and you still hadn't come out. We came to check on you and you were passed out on the floor," Shacklebolt said. "Hamilton, the chocolate, please?" He added, motioning to the other Auror.

"I'm fine. I don't need any of your chocolate," Draco snapped, getting to his feet. He stumbled.

"Right, of course you don't." Hamilton said, rolling his eyes. He handed Draco a piece and he reluctantly took it. As he swallowed, he felt his body beginning to warm up.

"We should take you back -"

"I'm _not_ going back there. I'll rest when I get to my flat." He picked up his bags. "Let's go, I don't have all day." He said over his shoulder. With his head held high, he made his way out of the manor.

His home.


	2. The Daily Prophet

'**THE DARK LORD DEFEATED**' was the headline in the Daily Prophet a week after Harry returned to Privet Drive. Harry paid the brown owl that had delivered it to him and opened it fully.

'_The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter, defeated the wizard who has terrorized the wizarding world for countless years. Only a year ago did the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, let the wizarding community in on the truth: Voldemort was alive, back in his own body, and rising to power. Also last year, the dark wizard surprisingly gained entrance into the Department of Mysteries right under Ministry officials' noses._

_Throughout the year, small attacks have been made all over Britain, mostly in Muggle towns, that led up to the war that took place at Hogwarts. The school suffered very little compared to Hogsmeade, which was attacked before the Death Eaters marched their way to the Hogwarts gates. More than fifteen people were killed and not all of the Death Eaters were captured._

_Only a few of the students have been sent to St. Mungo's but Chief Healer, Jenny Wilmington, 35, told the Prophet, "The Hogwarts patients will be ready to go well before the term starts up again." One of the hospitalized is the newly-orphaned Draco Malfoy._

_More on page 3.'_

Harry sighed, knowing it was only a matter of time before the news would spread. He turned the page and continued reading.

_**Rich Couple Killed**_

_By: Sarah Blake_

_One of the wealthiest wizarding couples in Britain, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy turned up dead last week. Sources say that Lucius Malfoy allegedly killed his own wife. Others say he wasn't sane. Rumours say that Lucius then killed himself. I suppose we'll never know, will we? They leave their only son, Draco Malfoy, 17, with a mansion and a very massive bank account. Draco was unconscious when they Ministry was informed. Now awake and well, we were unable to get a word with him due to highly trained Aurors guarding his hospital door..._

Harry stopped reading and closed the paper. Part of it was true: Lucius Malfoy had murdered his wife only to prove to Voldemort that he was on his side and would do anything for him. Harry had seen it with his own eyes.

And so had Draco.

Just because Draco had recently converted over to the good side, didn't mean that Harry had forgotten all he had done. And just because he had knocked Harry out of the way from a deadly curse during a fight with some of the Death Eaters, didn't mean that he had to like him either. He had respect for him, yes, and he was grateful that he wasn't dead at the moment. But a part of him still had the childlike hatred for the boy and he was sure the feeling was mutual. Hermione felt similarly to the way he did, but Ron would have none of it.

"Codswallop," he had said when they were discussing the matter the night before Harry left. "So what if he saved Harry's life? No offence to you, mate -" he said, glancing at Harry.

"None taken," Harry answered.

"Well, what if he did it to get on our good side? He _says_ he's on our side but what if he's a spy for the Death Eaters that are still out there? Who knows what he's doing in his hospital room as we speak?" Ron continued, leaning forward in his chair for emphasis.

"Ron, his room is being watched at _all_ times. No visitors, no magic. There's even a magical barrier around the place," interrupted Hermione. "Besides, Dumbledore trusts him. That's all that matters. If he believes he's on our side, then he is." She looked at him sternly.

'_There's one great thing that comes out of those two being a couple_,' Harry had thought with a grin. '_Their arguments don't last as long_.'

"She's won yet again, mate." Harry said, grinning wider.

"She didn't win anything," Ron scowled. "I just don't feel like bickering late at night."

"Right. Just admit it, you're whipped." Harry began to laugh. Hermione was hiding a smile behind her hand.

Ron opened his mouth to retort but Hermione quickly shook her head. It had been a while since Harry had laughed like this. Hermione felt that Harry needed something to laugh about; even if it was about his best mate. She would find a – ahem, _pleasurable_ - way to make it up to him before they left for the summer holidays.

Ron pursed his lips. He understood why she made him bite his tongue, but it didn't help him become any less annoyed. He bid her and a chuckling Harry goodnight and went upstairs.

When he got to the door of his dormitory, he heard Hermione's laughter from the common room.

_Traitor, _he huffed, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Running a hand through his hair, Harry strode over to the window and realized that it was late into the morning. The Dursleys were out attending something or other in London, so he had the house to himself until tomorrow. Why they would let him stay in their precious house with all of their belongings, _alone_, he would never know.

He was about to wonder what he was going to do on a quiet Saturday when he noticed an owl carrying an envelope heading his way. Unlatching the lock, he let the snowy white owl fly through. "I see you're back from hunting," he said to Hedwig, indicating the frog in her beak. She hooted and stuck out her leg. Harry untied the letter and she flew over to her cage.

_Dear Harry, _

_I was surprised when Hedwig dropped by on her way back to your house. I suppose she was wondering if I had a letter for you and coincidentally, I was just about to sit down and write you one! I'm assuming that by now you saw the articles in the Daily Prophet this morning? If they only knew the real story. Even though I've always disliked him, I still can't help but feel sorry for Malfoy. Imagine what it will be like going back to school?_

_On a different note, did you know that Dean and Ginny broke up? Things weren't working out between them. I suppose this means Ron will stop being so harsh towards Dean and muttering threats to kill him under his breath whenever he sees the two of them together. Well, I must go, Mum and I are going out shopping today for some things for a wedding. (A friend of hers is getting married next weekend!) See you at the Burrow!_

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

Harry frowned at the letter. Why did she tell him about Dean and Ginny's break-up? Hermione usually wasn't the gossip-type. It wasn't really any of his business was it? If Ginny wanted him to know, she'd tell him.

Wouldn't she?

Harry put the parchment back in its envelope. With the topic of Ginny still in his head, he headed downstairs. He had always thought of her as Ron's kid sister at first. But in his fifth and sixth year, she had proven to be more than that. He and she had become good friends over the past year and he was glad he had someone to talk to about Voldemort. He had Hermione and Ron, yes, but Ginny was the only one who could relate to him a bit more than the others. He valued their friendship and didn't want anything to ruin it.

Says the bloke who dreamt about his so-called friend – and it wasn't a friendly dream either.

* * *

"Ronald Weasley, will you please get out of that bed and get ready before Harry arrives?"

Ron groaned sleepily. "Mum, Harry doesn't get here for another... twenty hours. You have plenty of time to make sure everything is set for his surprise party." Why did she choose to wake him now? He was having a fantastic dream involving him, Hermione, and choco-

"Actually, Harry arrives in two hours and do you honestly think that I sound like your mother?" the voice began to laugh.

Ron's eyes opened and he sat up quickly to find Hermione kneeling at the head of his bed, laughing. His ears turned pink. "H-Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"Well," she said standing, "I'm here for Harry's birthday party."

"I mean... what are you doing in my room?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably under the covers.

Nope, not awkward at all.

"You didn't answer when your mum called so I volunteered to come up and get you," Hermione answered. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I've missed you." she whispered in his ear, lightly running her fingers on his cheek.

Ron flushed slightly. "Missed you too," he replied with a grin, kissing her fully on the lips, sweeping his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her onto his bed. He ran his fingers through her brown curls, loving the feel of them. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he could do this now. He could kiss her as much as he wanted, hold her hand, play with her curls; all without wondering if they would be alive in a week.

The bastard was dead, thank Merlin.

He clearly remembered that day a few months ago when he decided it was time to come clean to her.

* * *

_Ron and Harry were walking back to the Gryffindor common room after Quidditch practice. "Do you know if Hermione would be finished with classes yet?" Ron asked; he needed her help on one of his projects._

_"Hmmm, dunno." Harry replied, "I think she was supposed to meet up with that Ravenclaw James Weatherly to do some research at the library."_

_Ron's stomach clenched slightly, "They have been doing a lot of research together." he said casually._

_"Well, she said it was an important assignment." Harry replied, glancing over at him._

_They were silent for a few moments; Ron couldn't help but think about what __**other **__things those two could be doing. The library was a secluded place - "Maybe we should check up on her, make sure she is doing alright." he said aloud._

_"Why?" Harry asked. Ron looked over at him; he didn't like the sly look on his face._

_"Because, we are going to pass near the library anyway - "_

_"No, it's on the other side of the castle," Harry interjected, but Ron ignored him._

_" - and I need to pick up some notes from Transfiguration."_

_Harry sighed._

_They went over to the library and found Hermione and her partner towards the back. Ron sighed with relief when he noticed the two weren't sitting close together. Hermione was on one side of the table while James was on the other. They were separated by a sea of books and parchment and were writing furiously._

_Ron changed his mind, he already got what he came for - confirmation that James wasn't trying to make a move on her. He was going to tell Harry to retreat when Harry whispered, "Hey Hermione."_

_Hermione snapped her head up, a confused look on her face that softened when she realized who called her name. "Ron, Harry, what are you two doing here?"_

_"Ron wanted to check up on you, since we were passing near the library." Harry said, suppressing a grin. _

_**Thanks alot Harry.**__ Ron thought, shooting him a glare. He fought tooth and nail to hold down the Weasley blush as Hermione looked at him curiously. "Well, I - just wanted to borrow your Transfiguration notes." he said quickly. __**Nice, Weasley.**_

_Hermione frowned, "I thought I gave them to you yesterday?" Ron nearly punched Harry on the arm when he let out a snicker. Even James, who had been engrossed in his work, looked up._

_"Um... I," he stuttered, his ears burning._

_"Now that I think about it, I think you left them on your nightstand under that one book." Harry said, coming to his aid._

_"Yeah, right. I forgot. Sorry bout that 'Mione."_

_Hermione looked between the two of them, with suspicious brown eyes. She stared at Ron for moment with a look that Ron couldn't describe. Sadness? She sighed and then turned back to her books. "It's fine. I must get back to work; I will see you two at dinner."_

_"Bye." Harry and Ron replied. Ron speed-walked out of the library._

_"Ron," Harry said as soon was they were out of the library, "why don't you just tell her?"_

_Ron stopped. "What?"_

_"Tell her that you have feelings for her. It's been torture watching you two beat around the bush."_

_"I-I don't know what you mean." God, was he that transparent?_

_Harry smiled softly, "I think you two would be great for each other. My two best mates."_

_Ron ran a hand through his hair, "I dunno, what with all this war stuff going on...what if something happens -"_

_"If something happens and it was too late to act on your feelings, I think you're going to regret it." said Harry. "And just so you know, Hermione's my sister; hurt her, I hurt you." he joked._

_Ron groaned, "That's what I'm afraid of."_

_"You'll be fine, Ron." Harry said. "But please tell her soon or I will go crazy. Then, I won't have to hear you moan her name in your sleep -"_

"_I DO NOT!" Ron roared, scaring some first years that had just walked passed them._

_Harry snorted. Stupid, glasses-wearing git._

_Ron decided that it was no time like the present, so that night during their Prefect rounds he told her._

_"HermioneIlikeyou." he blurted. Hermione paused at the entrance to the trophy room. They were to look inside to make sure no students were hiding out. She looked at him, her eyes wide. He forced himself to say everything before he chickened out. "But I think it's more than that. I love you 'Mione. I think I always have but was too daft to see it. You've been my friend for so long and I -"_

_"I love you too Ron." Hermione said simply._

_Ron paused. Huh?_

_Hermione laughed at his confused expression. "I said I love you too." she repeated. He liked how the words sounded. He grinned broadly._

_"Well, now that that is out in the open - " he started not sure what to do next._

_Hermione grinned at him before grabbing his robes and pulling him into the trophy room. She locked the door behind them._

_Hmm, no wonder this place is known as the 'hook-up' spot._

* * *

Ron smiled as he remembered the memory. Hermione pulled away. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he replied. "Just thought of that time in the trophy room."

Hermione had the grace to blush, ducking her head.

"Nuh-uh, Ms. Granger, don't get all shy on me now." Ron said, cupping her chin.

He captured her lips again but they were soon interrupted when two new figures appeared in the room.


	3. Snogging and Surprises

**A/N: Sooo I haven't heard anything bad from reviewers (and those who don't review - I know you're out there :D ) so I am going to assume that I am on a good starting pace. I know it has barely been two days (and I don't expect there to be an abundance of readers/reviews) but I wanted to get this chapter out to those who are reading. But visitors don't hesitate to leave a review :)**

* * *

_**Song of** **the******__ Hour_: _Bodybag - Hit the Lights_

_*haha I first listened to this song one time when I was really mad at someone. It made me laugh cause they were singing how I felt and it came to mind when I wrote about Ron's reaction._

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Ron and Hermione jumped back from each other so fast that Hermione fell to the floor. "Fred, George! I was just -" she stammered, blushing furiously.

"- _snogging_ our younger _brother_!" Fred Weasley cried, looking scandalized. His twin was wearing a grin.

"Tut, tut, tut. I wondered what was taking you so long. I told you it was a bad idea to send her up here, Fred," George said. Ron wished that his bed could swallow him whole - anything that would get him out of this embarrassing moment.

"Hermione, I'm _very_ disappointed in you," Fred said with a mock-stern expression on his face. "All mum wanted you to do was to wake Ickle Ronniekins and _this_ -" he gestured to the scene before him. Ron sunk into his bed, strategically moving his pillow in his lap, while Hermione stood up and adjusted her clothes; avoiding eye contact all the while. Ron was thinking of how many ways he could murder his brothers without getting caught.

"What happened to our innocent Hermione?" George asked.

"Well, you two better watch it -"

"- Or there might be another addition to the family soon! See you downstairs!"

"Oh, and by the way Hermione, you _might_ want to fix that button." said Fred.

"_Fuck off__!_" Ron shouted, finally having enough. He threw a pillow at them along with the finger. Laughing joyously, the twins disapparated.

"Bloody idiots, the both of them," Ron snarled, running a hand through his fiery red hair as he jumped out the bed. _Damn those two!_ He stood beside Hermione, rubbing her shoulders. "Sorry about that," he said sheepishly.

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry about them. I suppose I'll see you in a few minutes then?"

"Yeah, alright." Ron answered, making his way towards the bathroom.

A cold shower was desperately needed.

He wished Hermione could join him.

By the time Ron got downstairs, everyone in the household was already seated at the table. Pancakes were piled high on plates and everyone was beginning to help themselves to breakfast. "Well, if it isn't the man of the hour," Fred said as Ron took a seat next to Hermione, whose cheeks had turned pink.

"Shut it," Ron hissed.

"Ah, is Ronnie getting upset?" George said, taking a bite of his meal.

"I think it's about what we said after we saw him and Hermione snogging each other senseless," Fred spoke in a loud whisper.

"And groping," George added.

Hermione's fork fell out of her hand and landed with a clatter on the floor. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other and Ginny, who had just taken a sip of orange juice, started choking as it sprayed out of her mouth. George patted her on the back.

"We _weren't snogging_ each other senseless," Ron finally said through gritted teeth. He was going to murder them in their sleep, he decided.

The Ministry officials should start preparing a cell in Azkaban for him.

"Hmm, well it looked like it from our point of view, wouldn't you say so Fred?" George said.

"Aye, mate," Fred replied, nodding in agreement. "Don't forget the groping."

"You act like you've never _snogged_ before, Fred." said Ginny, raising an eyebrow.

Fred smiled devilishly, taking a sip from his cup. "I never said I didn't."

"Eat your breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "I don't want to hear anymore about my children _snogging_."

"You're both fucking dead." Ron growled, glaring at the twins.

"Which will be a _long_ time from now," Fred said with a grin. He took a drink of his pumpkin juice and was about to say something more but instead of his voice they all heard a frog's croak.

* * *

"Did I tell you how bloody brilliant you are?" Ron said happily, as he and Hermione sat outside underneath a willow tree behind the house. His head was resting in her lap. She smiled down at him smugly, running her fingers through his hair.

_Oh man, that feels gooood..._

"Yes, and I never get tired of hearing it," she said, grinning. "Anyway, that ought to teach him a lesson."

"How long is that thing supposed to last?" He asked, taking one of her hands in his.

"Only for a few hours, unfortunately," Hermione answered. "We won't be hearing any teasing from Fred anytime soon."

Ron laughed. Hermione had used one of Fred and George's W.W.W. products that made a person's voice sound like an animal's. He saw no use in it before, but now he had a new appreciation for it.

"Well, next time feel free to jinx them. I give you my full permission. Either that or I am going to kill them." he said, tracing the lines of her palm. He felt her shiver. He smiled to himself; he knew that she was sensitive there.

"I don't mind," Hermione said softly, "I think it's nice. I don't have any older siblings to tease me about snogging you. It's refreshing."

He stared at her for a moment; he truly did love her. He had never met anyone who liked getting the mickey taken out on them. "You're strange, Hermione Granger." he stated, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You guys!" The pair looked up as Ginny jogged toward them. "Dad's just left to pick up Harry. Mum wants us to help her finish the final touches."

"We're coming," Ron said. He got up off the ground and gave Hermione a hand. They both followed Ginny back inside.

* * *

Harry had just finished packing his trunk for school when the doorbell rang. Ron had sent him an owl informing him that his father would be escorting Harry to the Burrow. Harry jogged downstairs to the front door and opened it, revealing Arthur Weasley.

He nearly laughed out loud. There was Ron's dad, dressed in jeans, a green shirt that said '_Kiss the cook_', a leather jacket, and a rainbow colored hat that had one of those spinning things on top.

"Hi Harry! Happy Birthday!" he said brightly.

Harry was taken aback. He'd forgotten that little fact; he didn't feel any different. "Er, thanks Mr. Weasley," Harry replied, trying not to stare at the man's attire too long.

"I hope I've dressed appropriately to pass as a Muggle. I don't want to draw attention to myself." Mr. Weasley whispered to Harry.

Harry stifled a laugh, "You did fine, Mr. Weasley." He silently hoped none of the nosey neighbours were paying attention.

"Terrific!" Mr. Weasley replied with a grin. "Your trunk ready?"

Harry nodded and hurried back upstairs. Going over to Hedwig's cage, he opened it and took the snowy owl out. "I don't know if you'll want to travel with us," he said as he carried her to the window. "I don't even know _how_ were traveling. But I think it'll be better if I met you at Ron's house." Hedwig hooted in agreement. After nibbling his finger affectionately, she flew out the window.

After grabbing Hedwig's cage, his Firebolt and Hogwarts trunk, Harry took one last look and departed the room. He wrote a quick note telling the Dursleys he was leaving - not that it mattered anyway. He tossed the note on the kitchen table.

When he reappeared back downstairs in the foyer, he found Mr. Weasley looking around curiously. "None of your family are here to see you off?"

Harry shoke his head. "Doesn't matter. I'm ready to leave." He took one last look around the place.

He knew that once he left he was never coming back. He would graduate from Hogwarts, and move on with his life.

Mr. Weasley frowned but did not say anything more; he lead the way outside.

He followed Mr. Weasley as they walked away from the front door and onto the sidewalk. Harry wondered what the neighbors would think if they saw a man with fiery red hair and mismatched clothing dragging a trunk with a seveenteen year old - the one they were told attended St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys - who was carrying an empty cage and what looked like a cleaning appliance.

"How're we getting to the Burrow?" he asked, curiously.

"I've hooked up Arabella Figgs' fireplace." Mr. Weasley replied. "I would suggest Apparation, but the distance is a bit too for that and what with the wards around the Burrow. We must hurry, I only have the fireplace connected for another ten mintues and Molly doesn't want the gap in the wards to last longer than necessary." They made it to the woman's house and Mr. Weasley knocked on the door.

A middle aged woman poked her head out and smiled at them. "Hello Arthur, Harry. Come in, the fire's ready."

"Hi Mrs. Figg," Harry said, walking inside. The familiar odour of a dozen cats filled his nostrils.

"Thank you again, Arabella," Mr. Weasley said, dragging Harry's trunk to the fireplace.

"No trouble, Arthur." Mrs. Figg replied with a smile. She closed the door behind them.

"How's everything at the Ministry?" she asked.

"Chaotic." Mr. Weasley sighed. For the first time, Harry noticed the bags under his eyes. "This morning's edition of _The Daily Prophet_ informed the public about Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's deaths. Fudge had to hire Aurors to guard Draco Malfoy's hospital door. Keeps all of the reporters away."

"Poor lad," Miss Figg said sadly, shaking her head. Harry fidgeted uncomfortably. The last thing he wanted to hear was someone taking sympathy for Draco 'boy-who-tried-to-make-the-past-six-years-at-Hogwarts-a-living-hell' Malfoy.

"So!" Mr. Weasley said, eyes brightening once more. "We should be off! Harry, I'll let you go first. Here, take your trunk and I'll bring the rest."

"Okay, then," Harry replied. "Goodbye Mrs. Figg."

"Goodbye Harry, take care. And Happy Birthday!" Mrs. Figg said.

Mr. Weasley pulled a small pouch out of his pocket. He gave Harry a small amount of the powdery substance known in the wizarding world as Floo Powder. Harry tossed the powder in the fireplace; the flames turned an emerald green. Ducking his head, he stepped inside. "The Burrow!" he said clearly. He disappeared.

Tumbling out a few seconds later, Harry stood up and surveyed his surroundings.

Nothing.

It looked like the Weasley home but the constant noise of people hurrying around the house was absent. Setting his trunk near a chair he called, "Hello! Anyone here? Mrs. Weasley? Ron! Hermione!" When no answer came, Harry began to wonder. _'Where could they have gone?_' he thought. '_Surely someone must be here..._'

Then he heard a scuffle. His hand instinctively went to his wand. "Hello?" he called again, heart slamming into his chest.

Silence.

Again, he heard another movement coming from the kitchen. Quietly, he withdrew his wand and crept forward. Walking slowly, he searched the area. It seemed as if no one had been around all day. He glanced out the window to see if they were outside, but the grounds were empty.

That's when he saw it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow dart out of sight. '_You're being paranoid, Potter._' he told himself.

When he turned around, he saw a shadowed figure in the door. Then, the lights turned on and just as Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and George yelled, "SURPRISE! Happy birthday Harry!" Harry shouted, "_Stupefy!_"


	4. Happy Birthday, Harry

**A/N: I was concerned about continuing this cause we all know how 7th year (and 6th year) went down. This contradicts many of the major storylines and I am aware that this may not suit everyone's taste.**

**Thanks to those who have been reading so far!**

* * *

_**Song of the Hour: **_

_Sugar pie, honey bun_

_You know that I love you_

_I can't help myself_

_I love you and nobody else._

_I Can't Help Myself - The Four Tops_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and George stared at Harry. Harry still had his wand raised and was looking at the stunned body on the floor. "Is that - Fred!" _Shit._

Harry was debating whether to murder George's twin for scaring him half to death when a burst of giggles knocked him out of it. Harry lowered his wand and turned to find Ginny laughing. "I-I'm s-sorry," she gasped. "But Harry... y-you should've seen... the look on y-your f-face!" She took a deep breath. Normally, Harry wouldn't have liked being laughed at. But in this case, he didn't mind it as much; as long as he got to hear Ginny's laughter.

"I told Fred he shouldn't have done it," George said, chuckling. "He wanted to scare you and give you a real surprise."

"How'd he learn to move so fast?" asked Harry, pocketing his wand.

"Sorry, can't tell you that. It's a new W.W.W. product in the works." George said. "Well, I told him if you were smart you'd get him. You've made me proud. But Ginny was right; you should've seen your face!"

Mrs. Weasley tutted and shook her head disapprovingly. Ron laughed while Hermione smiled. "Happy birthday," she said to him, giving him a hug.

"I'm seriously going to get him back," Harry replied, ruffling her hair playfully. She pulled back from him, swatting his arm.

"You and me both," Ron added. "You'd think he would learn." He shared a smile with Hermione. Harry planned on asking about that later.

"I'll be more than willing to help," Ginny added with a snicker. Harry felt himself shiver. Since when did Ginny's laughter make his stomach do flip-flops? He shook his head.

"Anyway," she turned around and picked up something behind her. She faced him again and she held a chocolate covered, two layer cake with '_Happy Birthday Harry_!' and seventeen candles on top. Her eyes shone. "Make a wish."

Harry's face heated up. "You guys didn't have to do this -"

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Weasley said placing an arm around his shoulders and hugging him tightly. "You're family! You're as much of a son as the rest of the lot."

"Hey!" Ginny said.

Harry smiled. He looked back at the candles. '_What to wish for..._'

Oh, he could think of a _certain_ something. He glanced at Ginny, who smiled encouragingly.

"Hurry up Harry, or I'll start eating that cake, candles blown or not." George said, licking his lips. Harry made a face at him.

'_I hope our last year at Hogwarts is a good one_.' He blew out the candles.

Mr. Weasley had walked into the kitchen a few moments later and had nearly stepped on his son's stunned body. Through fits of laughter, Ron had explained what had happened.

"Come on Harry, present opening time!" George said once they had all settled into the living room.

"He hasn't even started on the cake!" Mrs. Weasley protested.

"No, it's alright," Harry said. He was actually quite eager to start unwrapping his gifts.

"Start with ours first!" Fred said, handing him an envelope. He had been awoken by Mrs.

Weasley and now held an ice pack to his head. Harry carefully opened it and found a gift certificate.

'**Weasley Wizard Wheezes 50-galleon gift certificate. 50 galleons worth of free stuff!' **

Harry found a note with it:

_To the birthday bachelor. Happy birthday Harry!_

_~ Fredrick and George Weasley. Founders of W.W.W._

"You guys are a riot," he said. "Thanks,"

"Here," Ginny said, passing him a small box.

Harry examined it in his hands. He gave it a little shake. "Wonder what's inside," he said.

"That's why we _open_ - " Ron muttered. Hermione cut him off with a nudge to the ribs.

Harry opened the box. Something gold flew out and hovered above him. "It's a golden snitch!" Ron exclaimed, mouth dropped.

"Well, it's a miniature model of a snitch," Ginny explained. "I'd thought that when you're not out practicing you could still train on your eye coordination."

"It's great, thanks Ginny." Harry said, smiling. He watched as the snitch fluttered over their heads before catching it and placing it back in the box.

Ginny grinned.

The rest of the afternoon had been filled with cake and more presents. Hagrid had even stopped by along with Tonks and Remus. Harry was glad to see that his father's best friend had found happiness in Tonks. The couple had delivered some news during their visit: Tonks was expecting. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny immediately rushed to her and starting placing hands on her stomach as if expecting a baby to kick. Harry congratulated him. Remus mumbled his thanks but Harry could tell the man was happy.

That evening, Ginny went to bed early. Soon after, Harry followed suit. Thanking everyone again, he gathered his gifts and went upstairs to Ron's room. Halfway up the staircase he nearly walked into Ginny.

"Sorry," he said, shifting the packages in his arms. "I should've watched where I was going."

"It's alright," she answered. She was in a nightdress and her hair was wet on her shoulders. "I was on my way back to my room."

"Okay..." Harry stammered. He could've kicked himself. It was just Ginny, Ron's little sister. _No_, he reminded himself. _She's proven she's more than that_. She certainly didn't look like the eleven-year-old that used to have a huge crush on him. She'd grown up. _A lot_. Ever since they'd become good friends, he'd sometimes wonder if she still had that eleven-year-old crush on him. When she started dating Dean Thomas, the thought never occurred to him. But Hermione told him in her letter that they'd broken up...

"You going to bed too?" she asked.

Harry's thoughts of him kissing her against the wall left him. "Yeah, I might read some of that book Hermione gave me. _Quidditch Through the Ages: A Revised Version_. Trust her to keep me reading outside of school. Maybe after that I might work on my eye coordination." He nudged her arm knowingly.

"Let's hope you're up to snuff." she joked. "We can't be have Slytherin catching the snitch, can we?"

"I suppose not."

"Well, goodnight Harry." Ginny said, making her way past him. He caught a whiff of her shampoo. Strawberries.

"Night, Gin."

* * *

The next few weeks were not as pleasant. More Muggle attacks by Death Eaters had occurred. Ron had let out a string of very colourful language when he had read the edition of the Daily Prophet that bore the news. It landed him in degnoming the garden for three weeks. He and Hermione were always talking quietly to themselves and going off together. Harry never asked what they'd talked about but Ron had mentioned something the previous night.

"_She's worried_," he'd said. "_You know that the last one was only a fucking block from her parents' house? What if they're next? She'd thought about asking them to move away to safety but where's that? Who knows where they'll strike next! They've started to pop up everywhere. Even in other parts of the world and they're not the originals that we've encountered here in Britain!"_

Harry noticed that Hermione seemed paler than usual and distant. He would spend time with her when Ron was off degnoming and she would confess some of her fears. Sometimes, she would stay silent and withdraw into herself, the light in her eyes disappearing.

She was his sister - it killed him to see her hurt like this.

"_I'm sure there has to be some place that the Death Eaters haven't touched_." said Harry.

Ron shrugged. "_Let's just hope that nothing happens. For Hermione's sake_."

Harry spent the rest of time playing Quidditch with Ginny - and the twins whenever they weren't busy at WWW - for the remaining of the summer. Ron would occasionally join but he stayed with Hermione during the day and went with her to visit her parents so that she could check up on them. He and Harry hardly saw each other unless they decided to play a game of chess before bed. Not that it bothered Harry; he understood that Ron was going to stay by Hermione's side when she needed him most. It wasn't as if Harry didn't want to help comfort Hermione, too. Twice he had gone along with them to her parents' house but he figured Ron could do a lot more than he could.

"_Don't ever think I don't need you Harry_," Hermione had said, when they returned from one of the visits. She clutched his arm tightly. "_You mean just as much to me as Ron does_."

He had fun hanging with Ginny for the most part. They'd plan tricks against Fred and George whenever they came home and they always seemed to find something to do.

"Knight to…E5."

It was late afternoon, less than a week before September first. Ginny watched as Harry laughed triumphantly as his queen broke her piece. "You should've seen that coming." he said.

"You've certainly got a big ego," she said playfully.

"Face it, Miss. Weasley, I've got you beat." Harry said smugly.

"That's what you think. Bishop to C3." It was her turn to smile smugly. "_Checkmate_."

Harry's mouth dropped. "How did you... what -"

"Face it, Mr. Potter, I'm better than you at chess." She watched as he mouthed wordlessly. She let out a laugh.

"You think this is funny?" Harry said finally.

"Pretty much." She laughed again.

Harry smiled. "You have a nice laugh," he said suddenly. He instantly flushed once the words tumbled out of his mouth. _Way to put your foot in it!_

Ginny fell quiet. She looked at him funny. "What did you say?"

Harry nervously pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Your laugh…it's, er, nice." He cleared his throat. _Real smooth, Potter_.

"Thanks, I think." Ginny said, hiding her face with her long hair. "Up for another game?"

"What? So you can beat me?"

"That's the main idea."

As they rearranged the pieces their hands brushed each other's. They froze. Harry looked up at her. He saw the famous Weasley blush creep into her cheeks. She avoided his eyes, as her face grew steadily redder. Someone then must've taken over Harry's body as he reached out his hand and turned her face so he could look into her eyes. They looked so... brown. Like a pool of melted chocolate frogs.

_Do it, Potter, lay one on her!_ A voice cheered.

He slowly leaned over the table that was between them and lightly placed his lips on hers.

He'd imagined kissing her before but dear Merlin this was _much_ better. The kiss had lasted only for a moment when he had pulled away. Ginny stared at him; her eyes wide in shock.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Gin, I'm - sorry I - you just broke it off with Dean and... Merlin, I shouldn't have done that."

Ginny no longer gazed at him in shock. Her eyes changed into a look of what Harry realized was hurt. And anger. She stood up.

_Fuck! No, no, no! She's not suppose to get angry!_ Harry thought frantically. He jumped up also. "Ginny -"

"Ginny, please help me set up the table!" They both jumped at Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Coming!" Ginny called. She looked back at Harry.

"Ginny, please let me explain. I -"

"What's there to explain, Harry? It was a spur of the moment type thing, right?" Ginny said, arms crossed. Her eyes bore into his.

"Yes - No it... Ginny -" Harry tried to find words but couldn't.

"GINEVRA!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Alright!" Ginny called back. She tore her eyes away from Harry and left without another word.

Harry flopped back into his chair, feeling like a complete idiot.

* * *

**If you couldn't tell I made up those chess moves. I don't know a thing about the game. So if you are an experiecned chess player and cringed at my bad description, please forgive my ignorance. :)**


	5. Two Sides to a Story

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

_**Song of the**__** Hour: **_

_She want that lovey-dovey dovey dovey_

_That kiss kiss kiss kiss_

_In her mind she fantize bout gettin with me_

_**Kiss Kiss **__- Chris Brown and T-Pain_

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 5**_

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment?" It was two hours after dinner and Ginny and Hermione were lounging around in her room. Sounds of cards exploding drifted up the staircase - evidence that Harry and Ron were still playing Exploding Snap downstairs.

Hermione set down the book she had been reading and looked over at Ginny, who was lying in the bed across from her. "What is it, Ginny?"

Ginny paused for a moment. She considered Hermione a friend but she wasn't sure if she was ready to spill her heart out. Technically, Hermione had always been Ron and Harry's best friend not Ginny's. However, the two had gotten closer over the summers and breaks Hermione spent at her house and Ginny needed a female to talk to. _I may be your brother's friend but I am yours also, Ginny. _Hermione's voice ran through her head. Ginny sighed; she sat up and hugged her knees. "What would you do if someone you think you _might_ have feelings for, kissed you, then said he shouldn't have done it?" she said in a rush.

"I don't know." Hermione said slowly. "Wait... did _Harry_ ki-"

"Yes."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "It wasn't anything big," Ginny continued, "it only lasted for a moment or two and when he pulled away he'd said, 'I shouldn't have done that.' Something about me having just broken it off with Dean which, by the way, I don't ever recall mentioning to him." She glared at Hermione.

"Oh!" Hermione covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm _so_ sorry, Ginny, it must've slipped in the letter I sent him before he came!"

"It doesn't matter anyway," Ginny said, falling back into her pillows.

"This is all rather strange," Hermione said. "The last time I heard that Harry had kissed anyone was back in fifth year with Cho Chang at Christmas. And she was the one who had kissed him first."

"Really?" Ginny said faintly.

"Ginny," Hermione moved over to her bed. "I know that didn't make the situation any better and I'm sorry for mentioning it. Honestly, I can't tell you why Harry did what he did. I didn't even know he had 'more that friends' feelings toward you."

"Me neither. " Ginny shrugged. "He basically said that it was a 'spur of a moment type thing.'"

"He didn't!" Hermione exclaimed. "Oh Ginny, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that -"

"All this time that we've been friends, Harry and I, I told myself that my crush on him was no longer there." Ginny interrupted. "Gone. I told myself that I grew out of it. I'm no longer eleven. I shouldn't dwell on those kinds of things. I moved on for Merlin's sake! I dated other boys! But I knew it was still there, I mean, who can ever forget their first crush? When he kissed me, everything seemed..._right_. I suppose you feel the same way when you kiss Ron. Which is disgusting by the way." she added with a shudder.

Hermione, pink in the face, swatted her arm lightly and nodded.

"I actually thought he meant it. All those feelings that I had stored away came rushing back; I felt like that eleven year old again. I actually thought that he liked me, Ginny Weasley, the girl that has been taken with him since...ever. Then, when he said what he said, it felt like he'd slapped me. I think that was worse than the Cruciatus." It felt good to voice what she was feeling. Ginny felt weight lift off her shoulders.

"Ginny," Hermione said soothingly. "I know how it feels, believe me. I felt it during that time Ron was dating Lavendar Brown." Ginny sat up again. They never had talked about this subject, but even Ginny had noticed how how it had bothered Hermione.

"I never did like her, stupid bint." Ginny scowled.

Hermione smiled faintly. "Well, whenever I saw those two together, it just... felt like I was being slapped too. I mean, I knew I didn't have any claim on him but...it still hurt."

"Ron was also being an idiot." Ginny replied, trying to ease the other girl's thoughts.

Hermione laughed, "That too. But that's besides the point. What I mean is, is that I don't think Ron was trying to purposely hurt me - get my attention that he was a guy that girls liked, yes - but not to be cruel. Harry's not that cruel, I'm sure there's a reason for his actions. I _know_ there is. You'll have to give him time to sort things out; he's not very good at these types of things. Maybe if I talked to him and -"

"No." Ginny said abruptly. "I don't want you to try and force him. I want him to come on his own. If he ever brings up the subject - " The last thing she wanted was for Harry to feel like he was being forced into liking her.

"If he ever brings it up, I will listen, maybe give him some advice, but I won't force him into anything," Hermione said. "I won't repeat anything that was said here, either." she added quickly, seeing the expression Ginny's face.

"Alright then," Ginny sighed. "Thanks Hermione."

* * *

The following afternoon was the last before the beginning of the term. Hermione was outside on the front porch, stretched out on the swinging bench. She lifted her head from _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7_ when the door opened and Harry stepped out.

He glanced at her, then looked around. "Where's Ron?" he asked. A little too casually, Hermione thought.

"Degnoming the garden. Again." she replied. Sensing that he was there for a specific purpose, she marked her page and closed her book.

"Oh." Harry answered. "Where's everyone else?" He avoided her eyes.

"If by everyone else you mean Ginny, then she's out shopping with Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said coolly.

Harry ran a hand through his hair - making it stand up more than usual - and groaned. "She told you, didn't she?"

"About what?" Hermione lied.

Harry frowned. "You aren't very talented at this playing it dumb gig."

"Am I supposed to take as a compliment? Even if she did, I've no right to repeat what she'd said." She shifted into a sitting position and patted the seat next to her. "Tell me what happened."

"I thought you knew already," Harry said sitting down.

"There are always two sides to a story." Hermione replied. She stared at Harry, really getting a good look at him. It had been such a long time since they just sat and talked about something other than her parents. She wanted him to know that she was there for his problems too. His green eyes were troubled and she wanted to do her best to fix the issue.

Harry sighed and leaned back. "Well, we were playing chess and she beat me, of course. I looked at her and suddenly... I get this strange feel -" he paused. "I don't think I can do this." He made way to stand up._ I feel like such a girl! _He had never talked about his feelings about girls like this, especially to Hermione. Or Ron for that matter.

"Wait!" Hermione protested, pushing him back. "Harry, I know it's weird because you hardly ever express yourself, but I promise it's good for you. And I won't mention a thing to Ron or anyone. Promise." She held her breath hoping he would continue. He did.

"So, I - I get this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. The next thing I knew, I'd kissed her. Then I remembered you telling me about her breaking up with Dean and I didn't want her to think I was taking advantage...I kind of said that I shouldn't have done it, than she got upset -"

Hermione sat there watching as the puzzle put itself together. "Oh, Harry!" she cried. "You're such an idiot!" She shook her head and let out a laugh.

"What?" Harry said bewildered.

"I can't tell you because then I'll be betraying Ginny's trust. Here's some advice: just talk to her and sort this out, okay? Tell her what you told me."

"Is it that simple?"

"Yes, Harry. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is." Harry answered warily.

"Do you think that you might have feelings for Ginny?"

Harry was quiet for a moment. He had been asking himself the same question since yesterday. If he admitted that he liked her, would they be able to forge a relationship? Did she even like him like that anymore? He didn't expect her to still have a crush on him like did when she still eleven. What would Ron think about him dating his baby sister? "I dunno know... fuck - maybe? I do care about her like I care about you and Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he sighed again. "It all stared with that damn laugh -"

"Laugh?" Hermione asked confused.

"Ever since this summer. Whenever I hear her laugh, I -" he stopped. "Stop looking at me like that." He was burning with embarrassment. He was turning into a girl for crying out loud!

Hermione grinned wider. "I'm sorry, I can't help it! It's just...I've never seen you this way before, Harry."

"Great," he said. "I'm turning into some old sap." He buried his face in his hands.

"Harry! Are you coming or what?" They both turned at the sound of Fred's voice. He, George, and Ron -who seemed to be finished in the garden - were down the pathway, holding broomsticks.

Harry stood up. "I'll be right there!" he called. "Thanks Hermione," he said lowly, squeezing her hand.

"No problem, Harry." Hermione said, picking up her book.

"Starting early, aren't we?" he teased.

"It doesn't hurt. Perhaps if you and Ron did the same -" Hermione started.

"Just kidding," Harry said, backing away to avoid her lecture. "Besides if Ron and I were to begin reading it now, what fun would it be when we actually have to start reading it later?"

"By that time you'll have a brief knowledge of the material," she said.

"HARRY! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SCRAWNY ARSE OVER HERE - " Ron shouted.

"Do you kiss Hermione with that mouth, Ron?" Harry yelled back. He laughed as Ron made a rude gesture and Hermione tried to hit him.

* * *

When the boys entered the Burrow that evening, the smell of all kinds of mouth-watering foods wafted through the air. As they entered the kitchen, they found Mrs. Weasley cooking up a storm. "I wonder what the occasion is," Ron said as they set their broomsticks aside.

"Boys!" she cried when she noticed them standing by the table. "You've missed the great news!"

"What? Fred said hopefully. "Umbridge fell over and died in St. Mungo's?"

Mrs. Weasley ignored him. "Hermione was named Head Girl!"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "Really?" they both said.

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed, coming into kitchen with Ginny. "I got the letter today. Honestly, I'd thought I didn't make it when I received the standard Hogwarts letter with nothing else in it..." They let her ramble on.

"Another one," George sighed loudly.

Hermione paused in mid-sentence and frowned at him. "I'm sure if you had worked harder at getting more O.W.L.s, you would've been Head Boy."

Fred gasped. "Hermione, that's an insult! If we hadn't left when we did, who knows if W.W.W. would be in existence!"

"Besides, if we had stayed and one of us - dare I say it - _actually_ became Head Boy, that would've ruined our reputation! Our sales at W.W.W. wouldn't have been very high if they knew that an uptight, rule-abiding, gets-grade-at-the-top-of-the-class, Head Boy was one of the owners." said George.

Ron snorted. "Well, I'm happy for you," he said giving Hermione a hug and a kiss on the top of her head. Hermione blushed.

"Suck up," Fred coughed loudly.

"Ah, Fred. She is his _girl_friend, after all." George said, batting his eyelashes.

"You know what? I'm going to give you three seconds to run." Ron said, releasing Hermione.

"What're you going to do, Ronniekins? Chase - ARGH!" Ron had tackled George to the ground.

"I want to play, too!" Fred cried. He jumped on the pile.

Soon enough, the kitchen was filled with cheers as Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and even Mrs. Weasley rooted for their favorite Weasley to come out top of the wrestling match. Harry had caught Ginny's eyes for a moment but she had instantly looked away. Once they were at Hogwarts, he'd have to fix this mess.

Or else, he wouldn't have the chance to kiss her again. And that sure as hell wasn't an option.

* * *

**I'm nearly done with the next chapter so it should be up fairly soon. Until next time, you know what to do! :D**


	6. Head Boy

**A/N: Thanks silent readers who have added this to their alerts (and those who review too!)! :D**

* * *

_**Song of the Hour: **_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_**Gives You Hell**__ - The All-American Rejects_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

The following morning Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and the twins - who had come along to see them off - arrived at Platform 9 and 3/4 at a quarter till eleven. Harry looked fondly at the scarlet train; this would be his last 'ride back to Hogwarts'. "Be good," Mrs. Weasley said, giving her two youngest children, Harry, and Hermione a goodbye hug.

"Have fun with the N.E.W.T.S and the studying hours Hermione is going to make you do, Ron." Fred added with a grin.

Ron let out a groan; Harry snickered. "Don't think you're going to get out of it, Potter. If I'm going down, so are you," Ron said.

"I think it's a good idea!" Hermione said, eyes shining. "We should meet every day -"

"_No_ way. I _refuse_ to study for something that's... _months_ away! Not with all the other work and tests we'll have to do!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione sent him a glare. "Just because we passed O.W.L.S doesn't mean that N.E.W.T.S are going to be just as easy. It wouldn't hurt to start studying early, _Ron_. If you and Harry wouldn't keep putting things off to the last minute -"

"We don't!" Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"- and maybe if you took time off Quidditch -" Hermione continued as if she didn't hear them.

"You can't mean that!" Fred cried.

"It's his last year!" said George.

"If Quidditch interferes with his work and studying for N.E.W.T.S, the most important exams of our entire schooling, I think he should stop." Hermione said.

"You're supposed to be my girlfriend, not my mum. Just because I don't start my homework years ahead of time like you, doesn't mean I don't do it." Ron said hotly.

"Yeah," Hermione snorted, "you finish by copying off mine."

Harry, who had been watching the spat, decided to cut in. "You guys realize that the train's going to leave in a few minutes…" his words fell to deaf ears as Mrs. Weasley shouted, "Ronald Bilius Weasley! _Copying_ off Hermione's work -!"

"Shit," Ron muttered.

Harry grabbed the handle of his truck and went towards the nearest entrance of the train. Ginny must've wanted to make a quick exit also because he saw her pulling her trunk up the steps. "Need help?" he asked.

"No," she said.

Harry watched as she pulled again. After the third try and to no avail, he set down his things and took hold of the other end. She sent him a look that told him she didn't need his help but together they got her trunk onto the train. "I could've done it myself." she said sharply.

"Right. At the rate you were going I never would've gotten on the train." Harry teased.

They stood there in silence but then they heard some of Ginny's friends calling her name. She picked up her trunk and began walking towards them. "Have a good trip," she said over her shoulder.

Harry found a compartment and stored his trunk, Hedwig, and his broom up above. The warning whistle rang and he was about to run out to get the others when he heard Ron's voice coming down the corridor. "Thanks a lot, Hermione. That's just what I needed. A scowling from my mum -"

"Well, you brought it on yourself - Oh, there you are Harry." Harry stepped aside as they strolled in; he shut the door behind them.

"I did not! You're the one who brought it up! And I don't _always_ copy off you; you're the one who has to review over our work like you're our bloody teacher or something -"

Harry coughed to cover his snicker. He had a point.

"Maybe," Hermione cut in, her face getting red, "if you would at least try I wouldn't have to worry about you not making a passing grade -"

"_Who says I don't fucking try_?" Ron shouted.

They were arguing so loudly that Harry almost didn't hear the door open. The three of them twisted around; two of them scarlet in the face.

"What do we have here?" Draco Malfoy was leaning against the doorframe, wearing his usual sneer. "Are Weasel and Granger having a lovers' spat?"

"Sod off!" Ron said. He grabbed Malfoy by the collar. "I've had enough of your shit, Malfoy. I'm not putting up with it this year."

"Get your filthy hands off me." Draco hissed.

"Let him go, Ron." Hermione said quietly.

Ron stared at Malfoy for a moment but he released him; a scowl on his face.

"I have to hand it to you, Granger." Draco said, brushing off his robes. "You've finally tamed this dog."

Harry snatched the back of Ron's jacket before he could pound Malfoy's face in. Draco backed into the hallway; smiling. "Leave." Harry snarled.

"Maybe I don't want to."

"What do you want?" Ron growled.

"Nothing that _you_ can afford, I assure you." Draco eyes shifted to look behind them. "I came for Granger."

"What do you need her for?" Ron snapped. He and Harry stood in front of her; Harry's hand was hovering over his wand.

"You mean you don't know?" Draco laughed.

"What?" Ron said, annoyed.

"Granger! You mean to tell me that you _actually_ didn't tell them?" The blonde asked in disbelief; he smiled with glee. "This is fucking perfect."

Ron and Harry whipped around to look at the girl behind them. Hermione stared back at them, a challenge in her eyes. "We weren't supposed to say anything until -"

"_What are you talking about_?" Ron asked again, his temper rising. Harry saw the pieces slowly coming together.

Fuck.

"You can't be serious." he said to Hermione. She looked at him, silently pleading for him to understand why she kept quiet.

Ron stared wildly between the two. "What -"

Draco sighed, shaking his head. "Haven't you wondered who Head Boy was?" He put his hand in his robe pocket and pulled out a badge. It bore the Hogwarts crest and right above it was the label, _Head Boy._ "Surprise."

Ron stood there, stunned. Draco rubbed his badge against his robes. "Were you expecting anyone else?" he raised an eyebrow. "If you would come along, Granger. I've wasted enough time here and we have to have a meeting with McGonagall. We're already late." With a final sneer he went up the corridor toward the front compartment.

Harry and Hermione watched as Ron silently seethed. He suddenly turned around and punched at the wall. He cursed as he cradled his fist with his other hand. Hermione reached out to him but he turned way and sat down. "First I get yelled at by my mum, then I find out that Draco _fucking_ Malfoy is Head Boy - a fact you decided not to share with us, and now I think my bloody fingers are broken. All in the span of twenty minutes. Could this day get any worse?"

Thunder crackled outside. With all of the commotion Harry failed to realize that the train had already started moving. Thunder clouds covered the sky; rain began to fall. Ron groaned as he leaned his head back against his seat. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Ron growled.

"We were supposed to keep things quiet until we got to Hogwarts." Hermione answered quietly.

"I know you abide by the rules Hermione, but _Malfoy_? How could you not say anything?" Harry asked. He tried not to take sides but Ron's looked very appealing.

Hermione didn't answer, she was too busy looking at Ron. "You should get your hand looked at." she said to him.

"I will." answered Ron monotonously.

"Go on." Harry said ushering her to the door. "Get to McGonagall. I'll make sure he doesn't punch anything else." She nodded and left.

"I hate it when she does that." Ron said the moment after Harry sat down.

"What?" Harry asked, sitting back in his seat.

"How she doesn't just let me hit him. She got to do it third year!" He tried to flex his fingers and winced. "But fucking _Malfoy_, of all people! What was Dumbledore thinking? Has he finally gone mad?"

Harry shrugged. He was wondering the same thing. He knew he could trust Dumbledore's judgment but sometimes the old man put his trust to the test. What could be the point of putting Draco Malfoy as Head Boy? Sure, the git wasn't awful in grades but he could think of others that qualified for the position as well. There had to be a good reason that Harry couldn't see right now.

And he was going to find out what it was.


	7. Return to Hogwarts

**A/N: I was concerned about continuing this cause we all know how 7th year (and 6th year) went down. This contradicts many of the major storylines and I am aware that this may not suit everyone's taste.**

**Thanks to those who have been reading so far!**

* * *

_**Song of the Hour: **_

_Sugar pie, honey bun_

_You know that I love you_

_I can't help myself_

_I love you and nobody else._

_I Can't Help Myself - The Four Tops_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and George stared at Harry. Harry still had his wand raised and was looking at the stunned body on the floor. "Is that - Fred!" _Shit._

Harry was debating whether to murder George's twin for scaring him half to death when a burst of giggles knocked him out of it. Harry lowered his wand and turned to find Ginny laughing. "I-I'm s-sorry," she gasped. "But Harry... y-you should've seen... the look on y-your f-face!" She took a deep breath. Normally, Harry wouldn't have liked being laughed at. But in this case, he didn't mind it as much; as long as he got to hear Ginny's laughter.

"I told Fred he shouldn't have done it," George said, chuckling. "He wanted to scare you and give you a real surprise."

"How'd he learn to move so fast?" asked Harry, pocketing his wand.

"Sorry, can't tell you that. It's a new W.W.W. product in the works." George said. "Well, I told him if you were smart you'd get him. You've made me proud. But Ginny was right; you should've seen your face!"

Mrs. Weasley tutted and shook her head disapprovingly. Ron laughed while Hermione smiled. "Happy birthday," she said to him, giving him a hug.

"I'm seriously going to get him back," Harry replied, ruffling her hair playfully. She pulled back from him, swatting his arm.

"You and me both," Ron added. "You'd think he would learn." He shared a smile with Hermione. Harry planned on asking about that later.

"I'll be more than willing to help," Ginny added with a snicker. Harry felt himself shiver. Since when did Ginny's laughter make his stomach do flip-flops? He shook his head.

"Anyway," she turned around and picked up something behind her. She faced him again and she held a chocolate covered, two layer cake with '_Happy Birthday Harry_!' and seventeen candles on top. Her eyes shone. "Make a wish."

Harry's face heated up. "You guys didn't have to do this -"

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Weasley said placing an arm around his shoulders and hugging him tightly. "You're family! You're as much of a son as the rest of the lot."

"Hey!" Ginny said.

Harry smiled. He looked back at the candles. '_What to wish for..._'

Oh, he could think of a _certain_ something. He glanced at Ginny, who smiled encouragingly.

"Hurry up Harry, or I'll start eating that cake, candles blown or not." George said, licking his lips. Harry made a face at him.

'_I hope our last year at Hogwarts is a good one_.' He blew out the candles.

Mr. Weasley had walked into the kitchen a few moments later and had nearly stepped on his son's stunned body. Through fits of laughter, Ron had explained what had happened.

"Come on Harry, present opening time!" George said once they had all settled into the living room.

"He hasn't even started on the cake!" Mrs. Weasley protested.

"No, it's alright," Harry said. He was actually quite eager to start unwrapping his gifts.

"Start with ours first!" Fred said, handing him an envelope. He had been awoken by Mrs.

Weasley and now held an ice pack to his head. Harry carefully opened it and found a gift certificate.

'**Weasley Wizard Wheezes 50-galleon gift certificate. 50 galleons worth of free stuff!' **

Harry found a note with it:

_To the birthday bachelor. Happy birthday Harry!_

_~ Fredrick and George Weasley. Founders of W.W.W._

"You guys are a riot," he said. "Thanks,"

"Here," Ginny said, passing him a small box.

Harry examined it in his hands. He gave it a little shake. "Wonder what's inside," he said.

"That's why we _open_ - " Ron muttered. Hermione cut him off with a nudge to the ribs.

Harry opened the box. Something gold flew out and hovered above him. "It's a golden snitch!" Ron exclaimed, mouth dropped.

"Well, it's a miniature model of a snitch," Ginny explained. "I'd thought that when you're not out practicing you could still train on your eye coordination."

"It's great, thanks Ginny." Harry said, smiling. He watched as the snitch fluttered over their heads before catching it and placing it back in the box.

Ginny grinned.

The rest of the afternoon had been filled with cake and more presents. Hagrid had even stopped by along with Tonks and Remus. Harry was glad to see that his father's best friend had found happiness in Tonks. The couple had delivered some news during their visit: Tonks was expecting. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny immediately rushed to her and starting placing hands on her stomach as if expecting a baby to kick. Harry congratulated him. Remus mumbled his thanks but Harry could tell the man was happy.

That evening, Ginny went to bed early. Soon after, Harry followed suit. Thanking everyone again, he gathered his gifts and went upstairs to Ron's room. Halfway up the staircase he nearly walked into Ginny.

"Sorry," he said, shifting the packages in his arms. "I should've watched where I was going."

"It's alright," she answered. She was in a nightdress and her hair was wet on her shoulders. "I was on my way back to my room."

"Okay..." Harry stammered. He could've kicked himself. It was just Ginny, Ron's little sister. _No_, he reminded himself. _She's proven she's more than that_. She certainly didn't look like the eleven-year-old that used to have a huge crush on him. She'd grown up. _A lot_. Ever since they'd become good friends, he'd sometimes wonder if she still had that eleven-year-old crush on him. When she started dating Dean Thomas, the thought never occurred to him. But Hermione told him in her letter that they'd broken up...

"You going to bed too?" she asked.

Harry's thoughts of him kissing her against the wall left him. "Yeah, I might read some of that book Hermione gave me. _Quidditch Through the Ages: A Revised Version_. Trust her to keep me reading outside of school. Maybe after that I might work on my eye coordination." He nudged her arm knowingly.

"Let's hope you're up to snuff." she joked. "We can't be have Slytherin catching the snitch, can we?"

"I suppose not."

"Well, goodnight Harry." Ginny said, making her way past him. He caught a whiff of her shampoo. Strawberries.

"Night, Gin."

* * *

The next few weeks were not as pleasant. More Muggle attacks by Death Eaters had occurred. Ron had let out a string of very colourful language when he had read the edition of the Daily Prophet that bore the news. It landed him in degnoming the garden for three weeks. He and Hermione were always talking quietly to themselves and going off together. Harry never asked what they'd talked about but Ron had mentioned something the previous night.

"_She's worried_," he'd said. "_You know that the last one was only a fucking block from her parents' house? What if they're next? She'd thought about asking them to move away to safety but where's that? Who knows where they'll strike next! They've started to pop up everywhere. Even in other parts of the world and they're not the originals that we've encountered here in Britain!"_

Harry noticed that Hermione seemed paler than usual and distant. He would spend time with her when Ron was off degnoming and she would confess some of her fears. Sometimes, she would stay silent and withdraw into herself, the light in her eyes disappearing.

She was his sister - it killed him to see her hurt like this.

"_I'm sure there has to be some place that the Death Eaters haven't touched_." said Harry.

Ron shrugged. "_Let's just hope that nothing happens. For Hermione's sake_."

Harry spent the rest of time playing Quidditch with Ginny - and the twins whenever they weren't busy at WWW - for the remaining of the summer. Ron would occasionally join but he stayed with Hermione during the day and went with her to visit her parents so that she could check up on them. He and Harry hardly saw each other unless they decided to play a game of chess before bed. Not that it bothered Harry; he understood that Ron was going to stay by Hermione's side when she needed him most. It wasn't as if Harry didn't want to help comfort Hermione, too. Twice he had gone along with them to her parents' house but he figured Ron could do a lot more than he could.

"_Don't ever think I don't need you Harry_," Hermione had said, when they returned from one of the visits. She clutched his arm tightly. "_You mean just as much to me as Ron does_."

He had fun hanging with Ginny for the most part. They'd plan tricks against Fred and George whenever they came home and they always seemed to find something to do.

"Knight to…E5."

It was late afternoon, less than a week before September first. Ginny watched as Harry laughed triumphantly as his queen broke her piece. "You should've seen that coming." he said.

"You've certainly got a big ego," she said playfully.

"Face it, Miss. Weasley, I've got you beat." Harry said smugly.

"That's what you think. Bishop to C3." It was her turn to smile smugly. "_Checkmate_."

Harry's mouth dropped. "How did you... what -"

"Face it, Mr. Potter, I'm better than you at chess." She watched as he mouthed wordlessly. She let out a laugh.

"You think this is funny?" Harry said finally.

"Pretty much." She laughed again.

Harry smiled. "You have a nice laugh," he said suddenly. He instantly flushed once the words tumbled out of his mouth. _Way to put your foot in it!_

Ginny fell quiet. She looked at him funny. "What did you say?"

Harry nervously pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Your laugh…it's, er, nice." He cleared his throat. _Real smooth, Potter_.

"Thanks, I think." Ginny said, hiding her face with her long hair. "Up for another game?"

"What? So you can beat me?"

"That's the main idea."

As they rearranged the pieces their hands brushed each other's. They froze. Harry looked up at her. He saw the famous Weasley blush creep into her cheeks. She avoided his eyes, as her face grew steadily redder. Someone then must've taken over Harry's body as he reached out his hand and turned her face so he could look into her eyes. They looked so... brown. Like a pool of melted chocolate frogs.

_Do it, Potter, lay one on her!_ A voice cheered.

He slowly leaned over the table that was between them and lightly placed his lips on hers.

He'd imagined kissing her before but dear Merlin this was _much_ better. The kiss had lasted only for a moment when he had pulled away. Ginny stared at him; her eyes wide in shock.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Gin, I'm - sorry I - you just broke it off with Dean and... Merlin, I shouldn't have done that."

Ginny no longer gazed at him in shock. Her eyes changed into a look of what Harry realized was hurt. And anger. She stood up.

_Fuck! No, no, no! She's not suppose to get angry!_ Harry thought frantically. He jumped up also. "Ginny -"

"Ginny, please help me set up the table!" They both jumped at Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Coming!" Ginny called. She looked back at Harry.

"Ginny, please let me explain. I -"

"What's there to explain, Harry? It was a spur of the moment type thing, right?" Ginny said, arms crossed. Her eyes bore into his.

"Yes - No it... Ginny -" Harry tried to find words but couldn't.

"GINEVRA!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Alright!" Ginny called back. She tore her eyes away from Harry and left without another word.

Harry flopped back into his chair, feeling like a complete idiot.

* * *

**If you couldn't tell I made up those chess moves. I don't know a thing about the game. So if you are an experiecned chess player and cringed at my bad description, please forgive my ignorance. :)**


	8. Making Up

**Song of the Hour:**

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

_Cocked your head to the side and said 'I'm angry'_

_Five days since you laughed at me_

_Saying get that together come back and see me_

_Three days since the living room_

_I realized it's all my fault but couldn't tell you_

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me_

_But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

_**One Week**__ - Bare Naked Ladies_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

After the last pastry disappeared and Dumbledore had dismissed them, Harry, Ron, and fellow Gryffindors trudged up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. The feeling of finally coming home flowed through Harry as he spotted familiar portraits who were welcoming students back to the castle. "Fancy a game of chess before bed, Harry?" Ron asked as they passed through the portrait of the Fat Lady in the pink dress. _"Fizzing Whizzbees."_

"All right." said Harry. "Wait, now that I think about it... shouldn't you be escorting first years?" He asked.

Ron waved him off, "The others can handle it."

They were in the middle of the game with Harry losing as usual when Hermione entered the common room. "Where have you been?" Ron asked, glancing at her for a split second before returning his attention to the chess board. "I thought you were already upstairs. We lost you in the crowd."

"I was getting settled in my room," Hermione answered lightly as she sat beside him.

Ron tore his gaze away from the board and stared at her strangely. "What are you talking about? Last time I checked, your dormitory was up the staircase on the right."

"Well," she said avoiding his eyes and staring at the chess board, "now that I'm Head Girl, I get my own dormroom up the corridor."

"Nice," Harry said. "Too bad we can't get that. Your turn, Ron."

Instead of turning to the board, Ron's eyes narrowed as he continued looking at Hermione. "And where, might I ask, does the Head Boy stay?" His eyes flashed. Harry lifted his gaze in interest.

"Ron," Hermione started exasperatedly, "his room is going to be next door -"

"_What!_" Harry and Ron yelled at the same time.

"There's no need to shout." she hissed.

"You're _not_ staying next to Malfoy." Ron said, shaking his head. "Over my dead fucking body."

"Honestly, Ron, don't be ridiculous. You're just saying that because you don't like him -"

"And I have every right to!" Ron shouted. "He's hated us ever since we set foot in this school! He's tormented us for six - bloody - years! Or have you forgotten?"

"Of course I haven't -"

"He's sided with the Death Eaters for crying out loud!"

"Dumbledore trust him! How many times do I have to tell you so that it'll get through that thick head -"

"He could be lying," Ron said stubbornly.

"Ron, come off it!" Hermione snapped. "You've been saying that all summer and I've yet to see him do anything wrong!"

"Since when do you start defending fucking Malfoy, Hermione?"

"I'm not -"

"Sure sounds like it -"

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Harry shouted. "You're going to wake up the whole house!" A few first years that were huddled by the fireplace grabbed their things and ran up the stairs. Ron and Hermione had been so caught up in arguing they had forgotten about Harry, who was still sitting across from them and had been watching them yell at each other. "What has gotten into you both today?" he continued, lowering his voice. "First you argue before we get on the train, then you argue _on_ the train, now look at yourselves! _Three yelling matches_! That's an all time high!"

Ron and Hermione looked down at their feet. It was silent for a moment before Hermione looked up and asked, "Harry, what do you think?"

Harry was taken aback. "Er... I really don't want to get dragged into this."

"No, go ahead," Ron said sending Hermione a glare. "What _do_ you think?"

Harry began to feel uncomfortable as the pair stared at him unblinkingly. "Uh - to be honest, I think it's great that Hermione has her own room."

Hermione smiled, "Ha!"

Ron ignored her. "But -?" he pressed.

"But - don't get me wrong Hermione - it's a bit unnerving knowing that you'll be next to Malfoy from now on. Who knows what he can do? Even if Dumbledore thinks he's not with the Death Eaters, he still hates us -"

"You see! Harry agrees!" Ron said triumphantly "We'll go straight to Dumbledore and you can -"

"Why is it that the both of you think that I can't take care of myself? I _knew_ that you'd take Ron's side, Harry -"

"I didn't agree with everything!" said Harry. "Just the fact that I don't like Malfoy being in such close proximity is what bothers me."

"You might as well have said that you agree with whatever rubbish Ron said!" Hermione stood out of her seat. "Whether you two like it or not, you're going to have to get used to it just like I have to! Now, I'm going to my room to get some sleep. The room next to _Malfoy's_!" She spun on her heel and stomped to the portrait hole. As she slammed the picture shut they heard the muffled cries of the Fat Lady scowling at her as she stormed away.

Ron's stood there listening as Hermione's footsteps died way; his knuckles white. His bad mood that had disappeared at the feast came rushing back and he too stomped away. He went up the staircase to their dormitory. Harry cringed as he slammed the door, waking up a few roommates in the process. He stared at the unfinished game of chess - the pieces shouting up at him to get a move on - with an annoying voice echoing in his head telling him that he should've just kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Ron was furious. That bloody ferret was going to be living within arm's reach of his Hermione. Ron couldn't shake the dark thoughts that kept creeping into his mind of Draco making an attempt to hurt her. So what if he claimed to be 'good'? He just couldn't trust him, whether he helped save Harry or not; there was too much history. Over his dead body would he allow that ex-Death Eater asshat to hurt her. He changed into his pyjamas and flopped into bed. He laid there for a while before falling into a restless sleep.

_There was chaos everywhere: students, Aurors, ministry officials, residents, and Death Eaters were running all over Hogsmeade. Windows to shops were shattered; bodies laid throughout the streets. Ron dodged through the ruckus, pulling Hermione behind him. "We need to find him!" he shouted. They had lost track of Harry. Ron had made a promise to be there for him; they couldn't let him down._

_Not now. Not when they were so close to finishing this._

_"Ron! Please we need to stop. I can't.. I can't" Ron whipped around and he found Hermione gasping for breath. They had been running around for ages, fighting off the enemy and trying to find their third companion. She was struggling to keep up with his long strides._

_"Here." Ron said, pulling her into Three Broomsticks. His favourite hangout was in tatters. Tables were overturned, broken pieces of glass littered the floor, and a chunk of the ceiling was missing. Thankfully the place was empty; they could rest here for a moment._

_"Are you ok?" he asked, stroking her hair as he pulled her close. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and there was a cut along her right cheek but to Ron she never looked more gorgeous._

_"I'm fine." She replied, catching her breath. "I just need a moment."_

_Ron pulled away and inspected the gash on her arm. "I'm going to find something to clean that up with."_

_"Ron don't -"_

_"Hermione." He said firmly. She fell silent._

_He ran to the back rooms, hoping to find some potion or concoction to clean her wound. Luckily he found a med kit in the storage room and was rummaging through it when he heard something that made his heart stop:_

_Her scream._

_**Fuckshitfuckshit!**_

_Dropping everything, he sprinted back to the front of the pub and he found Hermione slummed against the wall; her wand in the hands of the Death Eater standing in front of her. Ron's body shook; all he could see was red. _

_"For a Mudblood you sure are pretty." The male said, twirling her wand. "It's a shame you have to die, you would've been a nice s - " He was interrupted when Ron body slammed him onto the floor. Scruffling around on the floor, the Death Eater soon pushed Ron off him and jumped up, kicking Ron in the mouth._

_"Ah! A Weasley! Hmmm seems as if I get to kill two birds with one spell." The Death Eater smirked, lifting Ron up by his hair. "I think I will let you watch as your girlfriend dies first."_

_Ron would be damned if he went out so easily. He grabbed the Death Eater's arm and twisted so that the man yelped in pain. Ron kicked his feet out from under him, sending the Death Eater sprawling to the floor. Ron whipped out his wand making a slash over the man's chest. The Death Eater's eyes widened as blood stained his robes. After a minute of twitching on the floor he laid still._

_Ron snapped the Death Eaters wand and threw it next to the dead body. He turned to Hermione who was slowly getting up from the floor. He rushed over to her and hugged her fiercely. "God, Hermione. I thought -" His eyes began to smart._

_Hermione hugged him back just as hard, "Ron I was so stupid!" She cried into his chest. "I had my back turned and I didn't have my wand ready - "_

_"I shouldn't have left you here alone!" said Ron, leaving the embrace so that he could glance over her. "__**No one **__should be alone! Harry would've killed me if something happened to you."_

_Hermione smiled faintly, "I'm fine. Neither of us was hurt -"_

_"That doesn't matter Hermione." Ron hissed. "You could've... died just now! What if I hadn't come back in time?" Ron pulled her back into a hug. "We're going to get through this." He said into her hair. He felt her nod._

_"Don't leave me alone Ron." She whispered._

_"I won't 'Mione. Not ever." He promised._

_He made a vow to himself to never let a Death Eater - or any other evil fucker - get near her again._

* * *

The following morning Harry and Ron went to breakfast and found Hermione talking to Ginny. Ron had stopped suddenly and Harry nearly bumped into him. Harry sighed. Before he could comment, Ron squared his shoulders and walked over to the Gryffindor table. The girls stopped chatting when they saw Ron approaching. They didn't have to worry about him sitting next to them because he walked past them without so much of a glance. Harry followed after him, shooting them an apologetic look. Ron silently piled up his plate but when he picked up his fork he slammed it back down. Harry looked up startled.

"Why can't she just realize that I'm only trying to protect her?" He rubbed his hand across his face. Harry didn't need to ask who he was talking about. "She's going to be sleeping in a room next to Malfoy! Doesn't that bother her in the least?"

"Hermione's a smart witch. I'm sure she's put up wards," Harry said reassuringly.

"What if it isn't enough?"

"I think you forgot who we're talking about."

"I suppose you're right. But if Malfoy does anything..." He had picked up his fork again and began bending it.

"Okay," Harry said snatching it away. "Let's not start killing off the silverware."

"Oi! Ron, Harry, here's your schedule." Seamus Finnegan was handing them each a slip of paper.

"Lovely," said Ron examining it. "Double Transfiguration and Double Charms. Talk about work load."

"Yeah, but tomorrow Double Potions," said Harry. "Yippee."

"Merlin, if that wasn't required to be an Auror I would've given that up ages ago," said

Ron.

"In a heartbeat." Harry agreed. "I'm sure it took great discipline on Snape's part not to fail us both. Remember the look of Hermione's face when we found out we passed our Potions O.W.L.'s?"

The laughter on Ron's face faded at the mention of her name. "Ron, just go talk to her and apologize. You're making me depressed just looking at you." Harry said sighing again.

"Me? Apologize? To her?" Ron repeated incredulously.

"Yes, Ron." Harry said slowly. "I know you've not gone deaf, yet."

"Why do I have to? She's the one who started biting my head off."

Harry didn't bother to correct him. "Fine," he said, giving up. "We have our first class in five minutes."

That evening Harry found himself wandering the corridors. Ron had gone to a Prefect meeting fifteen minutes before and he didn't feel like being around a lot of people. Deciding that he should begin on his workload, he went to the library. Going to his usual table in the back he settled down and opened up his charms book. After ten minutes of staring at the first page he noticed someone with fiery red hair out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw Ginny pouring over a book a few tables over. She was by herself and Harry decided it was now or never. Deserting his book he got up and walked over to her.

Ginny stopped reading and looked up. "Yes?" she asked coldly.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Can we talk?"

Ginny stayed silent. Taking this as a good sign Harry sat down next to her. "Ginny, I'm sorry."

"For kissing me, right?" she said softly.

"It's not just that, I didn't want you to think I was being an insensitive prat or something. I mean, you had broken up with Dean -"

"What does me breaking if off with Dean have to do with anything?" Ginny asked.

"Well... Hermione had told me that you did. I didn't want to be taking advantage of you or anything."

"Harry! I had broken up with Dean before we had gone on summer holidays. I didn't mention it to Hermione until sometime after. By the time you came to stay we'd been split for over a month. Not that it's any of your business, our break-up was on both of our accounts." She paused. "You thought you were taking advantage?"

"Yeah... I didn't want you to get all upset about me jumping you so soon after ending things with Dean..." Harry said, embarrassed.

"Harry, you know that crush I had on you before, right?" Ginny asked turning pink.

"Er - yeah..."

"Well, I don't think I got over it. As much as I tried." She took a steady breath. "When you kissed me… it felt... brilliant. I actually thought that - but then you started apologizing and I knew you didn't mean it... Ugh! I was so _pissed _at you! Why did you kiss me knowing full well the feelings I used to have for you? Did you just think that 'oh well, since Ginny used to fancy me, maybe I can just kiss her whenever the hell I want' ?" Her voice became hard, her eyes were flashing.

"Ginny," Harry interrupted, "at the time I think I - I did mean it." he finished firmly. "I don't know how, but I fancy you. I didn't want to say anything 'cause we're great friends and I didn't want to muck things up."

Ginny let out a cold laugh. "You don't have to say that to make me feel better, Harry. When have you ever had 'more than friends' feelings toward me?" She searched his eyes with her brown ones.

"Now. I do now." Harry had gradually closed the space between them. They were close enough that he felt her breath on his mouth. Her eyes widened.

"Don't kiss me and take it back later, I don't think I could handle it nor will I forgive you for doing it." she whispered.

"I won't," Harry said hoarsely. He leaned in the rest of the way and their lips met. The voices in his head were cheering him on rather loudly. He felt like he was on cloud nine. Kissing Ginny was better than riding his Firebolt. Hell, it was a million times better. He felt the kiss shoot sparks inside him, making every part of him alert.

Um,_ every _part.

_Stand down, boy._

Ginny was clutching his forearms when they both pulled away slightly.

"If we do this, we can't go back to being friends. If things don't work out it'll be awkward and... I couldn't go back to just being friends after kissing you twice," she whispered shakily.

"I don't really want to be 'just friends' anymore. Do you?" Harry asked softly.

"No," she breathed.

Harry smiled and kissed her again.

"EXCUSE ME!"

The pair jumped apart; Harry banging his knees against the table and cursing. "M-Madame Pince!" Ginny said, blushing deeply at the fact of having been caught snogging Harry by the librarian.

"This is a library _not_ a snogging area!" Madame Pince shrieked. "The library closed five minutes ago! _OUT_!"

Harry and Ginny grabbed their bags and books and rushed out of the library. When they were enough corridors away Ginny leaned against a wall. "Did you see her face? I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed!" she said, blushing.

"I've had my moments." Harry replied. They smiled stupidly at each other until Ginny picked up her bag and said, "We should get to the common room."

The walk back was quiet and they paused when they arrived at the girl's staircase in the common room. "Er - Ginny... would you... be my girlfriend?" Harry asked nervously. He wanted to make sure that they were on the same page.

"I thought I answered that earlier," she said with a wink. "Of course," she added, seeing the look on his face.

"Great," Harry said with a grin.

"Good night Harry," With a quick look around she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and then retreated up the stairs. He watched her hips as she went.

Merlin, she was going to be the death of him.

* * *

**A/N: That little section with the flashback was a new part that wasn't in the original version. I wrote it so that people could see why Ron is so protective of Hermione in this chapter. I mean, naturally he is overprotective but this time he has a legit reason.**


	9. In which Hermione finds out

**Song of the Hour:**

_So kiss me goodbye_

_Honey I'm gonna make it out alive_

_So kiss me goodbye_

_I can see the venom in their eyes_

_**Bring It**__ - Cobra Starship_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

Ron had split ways with Harry when the time came for him to attend the first Prefect meeting of the term. He had tuned out majority of the meeting - especially when Malfoy had stood to introduce himself as the new Head Boy. His focus was on the girl presently addressing the group and trying to figure out how he was going to apologize to her.

"All right, our next meeting we'll be at the same time next Thursday. You may go." The Prefects made their way to their common rooms once Hermione dismissed them. Ron walked over to her and said lowly, "We need to talk."

"What's there to talk about, Ron?" She replied nonchalantly. Ron took her by the elbow and led her out of the room into the now empty corridor. "Ron, I have rounds to make before bed." She hissed.

"Hermione," he said turning to face her, "look... I'm sorry, okay? I'm glad you've got your own room and I know you can take care of yourself -"

"Then why do you and Harry have to make such a big fuss about it?"

"It's our job to be protective over you. Especially mine. It's an added bonus for being best friends with you for so long." Ron placed his hands on her shoulders. "Is it so bad having two other people looking after you too?"

Hermione sighed softly. "I suppose not. However, that doesn't mean that I'm going to Dumbledore and requesting a new room away from Malfoy. He and I are going to have to learn to get along if we're going to work together. I'm going to have to adjust and so will you and Harry." She said sternly.

"Fine. But Hermione I just don't want anything to happen to you. So much so that I can be overbearing, I know that. But that day in Three Broomsticks came back to me - the day I nearly -" Hermione placed a finger over his lips.

"I know, Ron." She said quietly. Ron rested his forehead against hers. He wished he could put into words just how _fucking_ _scared_ he was that day; how strong his need was to keep her safe.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this _touching_ moment," a cold voice said, "Granger and I have rounds that we still need to do." Draco was standing outside the Prefect room; his back leaning against the wall.

"Ignore him," Hermione whispered before Ron could retaliate. "I'll see you later." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Go," she added when he didn't move. Ron reluctantly turned around and went up the corridor, forcing himself not to turn back and wring the asshole's neck.

* * *

Hermione grabbed her bag from the room and set off silently with Draco on their nightly patrol. The past few nights had passed in the same routine: they would roam the corridors in silence, their patrol usually ending at their dorms where he would retreat into his room without a word. She wasn't surprised, however. She didn't expect the two of them to become budding friends because they now had to work together. Still, she hated the awkward silence that feel between the two whenever they weren't forced to speak to each other. She believed that he had truly changed his standing to that of Light - no matter what Ron thought - but there was too much past history that could not be forgotten; at least not right away. She hadn't forgotten the horrible things he had said to her or done to Ron and Harry - and a part of her was still angry at him about it. But she had noticed a slight change in him: he had yet to call her 'Mudblood' since they had returned to Hogwarts, but then again that could be because of the positions that they were in.

She sighed inwardly, settling into another night of silence. They were walking down the Charms corridor when someone called out, "Good lord, Malfoy. Taking a night-time stroll with Mudblood? I didn't think you had sunk _that_ low." Hermione turned and found Pansy Parkinson with her gang of Slytherin girls along with a few other boys.

"Keep talking like that Parkinson - " Draco started.

"Or what?" One of the boys sneered. "Are you going to take away House Points? Or better yet, set your daddy on us?" The group began to laugh.

Hermione knew instantly that he had gone too far. A split second later the boy crashed into a wall. He slid unconscious into a heap on the ground. The two other Slytherin boys whipped out their wands while the girls backed away. Draco had his wand aimed at the two of them, shaking with fury. Hermione stood there frozen, watching the scene. Draco and the other boys were waiting to see who would strike first. A white light shot out of the wand of the Slytherin boy on the left and a gash appeared on the left side of Draco's face. Draco sent a curse at his attacker but it missed the boy by millimetres as he dodged it; the statue that was behind him exploded into pieces. The second boy was torn between cursing Draco and running for cover. Draco raised his wand again, ready to attack -

Hermione found the ability to move. "_Expelliramus_!" Three wands flew in the air and landed at her feet. She picked them up. "Fifty points from Slytherin," she said. "For attacking a fellow schoolmate, the both of you. You two can take him to the hospital wing," she nodded to the brown-haired boy on the floor. "I'll be talking to Professor Snape about your detentions." She tossed them their wands. "One more spell and I'll take away another fifty and detention will last for a month."

The Slytherins glared at her but they turned and picked up the third boy, "Don't think you'll get away with this Malfoy." One of the boys spat. "Your nothing but a filthy blood traitor and you will pay for what you did. Mudblood won't always be here to save you." He turned his gaze to Hermione. "Don't think you'll get away with it either Mudblood. You'll get what's coming to you." he added with a smirk.

"Fifteen points from Slytherin," Hermione said easily. "Got anymore names to call me? Any more threats? I'm more than willing to empty out the Slytherin jar." The boy hesitated but he and his housemate turned and carried the unconscious boy away; Pansy and the girls followed.

"Tell Goyle that if he tries to attack me again, I will fucking end him." Draco called after them. The group paused, sending Draco a death glare before turning the corner.

Hermione and Draco stood in silence. She glanced up at him. He was still glaring after his housemates even though they already turned the corner; his hands were shaking at his sides. Hermione was staring at him so intently that she jumped when he turned to her and stuck out his hand. "What?" she asked confused.

"My _wand_, Granger. I would like it back," he said rudely.

"Oh!" She reached into her pocket and retrieved it. He snatched it from her hand, pocketed it, and began walking the opposite way. "Where are you going?" she asked, catching up to him.

"Where do you _think_ I'm going?" he snapped. "We still have rounds to finish."

"Shouldn't you go and get your face looked at? That gash looks deep."

"I've been hurt worse than this, Granger. I'll live."

"You mean you've been messed with by them before? Why didn't you say anything to Snape or Dumbledore or -"

"I'm not going to run crying to anyone, Granger. And I bloody well don't need you mothering me," he said nastily.

"But you need to tell someone!" Hermione insisted. "You can't keep letting them attack you!"

"This is _my_ business so you can keep your large nose out of it. I can look after myself and the last thing I need is the professors fucking babysitting me." Draco said angrily.

Hermione fell quiet as thoughts reeled though her mind. "Are they doing this because you turned on Voldemort and tried to help Harry escape?"

"Why don't you use what little brain you have under that bushy head," he replied coldly.

They finished their rounds fifteen minutes later and they split up; Draco headed towards what she assumed was the hospital wing and she walked up the staircase. When she could no longer hear his footsteps, she continued up the staircase taking two at a time, hurrying off to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that they've been bullying him all this time since we've come back?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised. He, Ron, and Hermione were sitting by themselves in a corner in the common room and Hermione had just finished telling them what happened in the corridor.

"Seems like it," she said

"Well, the git's getting a taste of his own medicine," Ron said heatedly. "What?" he added when Hermione frowned. "It's the truth. He got away with messing with everyone all this time and now he's beginning to feel what it's like."

"He has a point, Hermione. What the Slytherins are doing now is probably what Ron and I would've done years ago if we could've gotten away with it," Harry said. "I just can't believe that Goyle finally grew a pair." He added with a smirk. Ron laughed.

Hermione sighed. "I know he's said some pretty terrible things and I do really dislike him for it but do you think anyone deserves to be picked on like _that_?"

"It's not just _anyone,_ Hermione," Ron replied, "its fucking _Malfoy_."

Hermione straightened herself up. "I'm Head Girl. I can't just sit around and let this continue!"

"Sorry, luv, but it looks like you're going to have to." Ron said.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"This is not just some petty disagreement where they dislike him. It's beyond that. You're only going to make it worse. Not that I would mind -"

"I say let's just let him take care of himself. He seems to be doing well so far. You don't see him limping or bruised up yet," said Harry, yawning. "Besides, from the way you tell it he seemed ready to take on all of them."

"Wonder how things would've turned out if Hermione hadn't been there," said Ron thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Harry said standing up. "See you in the morning."

"'Night," Ron and Hermione said together as Harry went upstairs.

"C'mon." Ron said standing up also and extending his hand. "I'll walk you to your room."

"Ron, you don't have to. I've walked there plenty of times by myself," Hermione replied.

"I know, I know, but I want to," Ron insisted, giving her a lop-sided grin. Hermione smiled and took his hand. Together they walked out the portrait hole.

* * *

Draco entered the hospital wing. All was quiet except for Madame Pomfrey attending a patient. Draco felt his lips curl into a smirk as he recognized Goyle's face. That dumbass had it coming. Draco thought it was amusing how the boy had finally decided to think for his own, considering how he and Crabbe pretty much followed him around like dogs almost their entire time at Hogwarts. He stood there quietly for a moment until Madame Pomfrey looked up.

"Mr. Malfoy what -?" she noticed the gash on his face. "Sit down. Sit down!" she forced him onto a bed and examined his face. "Doesn't look too deep… it's going to have to be cleaned..." She walked away to a cabinet on the other side of the wing. Draco's eyes wandered and he looked back over at Goyle's a few beds down from his. He was pleased to see that the prat seemed to be unconscious and a nasty-looking lump was forming on the side of his head.

"Stay still," she instructed. She put a dab of purple liquid on a cloth and began cleaning his wound. Draco winced slightly as it stung but he stayed put. "May I ask how you got this?" Madame Pomfrey said.

"Peeves," he lied.

Madame Pomfrey huffed. "Throwing sharp objects now is he? First he knocks out Goyle -" Draco inwardly smiles " - and now this! I shall have a talk with Dumbledore! One of these days..." She lightly tapped his cheek with her wand and he felt his skin healing itself. "All right, I'm finished. Off to bed."

Draco exited the wing and went up the staircase. He turned into the corridor to his room when he saw two people up ahead. He groaned as he noticed them as Weasley and Granger. They had their arms wrapped around each other's waists and were talking in low voices. _Don't those two ever get a fucking room?_ He walked towards them. Weasley looked up and saw him coming and he pulled away from Granger. Draco didn't say anything as he passed them, going to the room next door. Weasley must've decided to leave right after because he heard a muffled, "Goodnight," through the door and footsteps walking away. A few moments later Granger had shut her door.

_She just _has_ to but into everything_, Draco thought as he changed out of his school robes. If she hadn't interfered he would've had Jones and Wright lying up in the hospital wing too. Then the questions. Why did she have to ask so damn many of them! He knew he answered too many for his own good. She most likely ran to Potter and Weasley and told them everything. Probably had a great time laughing about it...

He punched his pillows fiercely. _Only a few more months_, he thought. _When June comes you won't have to see their faces again_. But June wasn't soon enough. He needed to get away from here, if only for a while. The trip to the states popped into his mind. Even though he knew that Slytherin wouldn't be representing because of the fact that they didn't even have a _team_ _- _a trip away from Britain was something he sure as hell needed.

* * *

The first class of the day the next morning was Care of Magical Creatures. Harry, Ron, Hermione and a few other Gryffundors walked across the grounds, leaves crunching beneath their feet. They were joined by a pair of Hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw Harry's recognized from Quidditch, and a few Slytherins. Many of the other seventh years hadn't picked up Care of Magical Creatures once OWLS had been passed, deciding to opt out of going for the NEWTS level. Others chose to continue, figuring it would look good on transcripts after leaving Hogwarts. As they reached Hagrid's hut they saw him standing outside ready to greet them. Beside him was a wooden box with the labels: **HANDLE WITH CARE** and **IMPORT FROM AUSTRALIA**

"Am I the only one who has a bad feeling about this?" Ron whispered.

"'ello everyone! I have 'er real treat fer yer today!" Hagrid said excitedly.

"This should be promising." A Slytherin sniffed.

"What is it Hagrid?" Hermione asked, sending the girl a glare.

"Today we'll be learnin' 'bout billywigs."

"Billywigs? How did you get 'em? Aren't they supposed to be hard to catch?" Seamus Finnegan said.

"Well," Hagrid said proudly. "I 'ave some... c_onnections_ and they were able ter send me a few."

Harry already felt a foreboding feeling in his stomach.

"Gather 'round," Hagrid said motioning everyone to come closer. He opened up the box and pulled out a small glass cage. "If yeh'll look closely yeh might see one of the five billywigs inside. Yeh probably might not be able ter see 'em 'cause they move very fast."

Harry knew it must've been his Quidditch skills because he quickly spotted the insect among the plants. It was barely an inch long and was sapphire blue. Wings spun on the top of its head and a long stinger was sticking out of the bottom.

"I can't find one," Hermione said beside him. The students in the back began to complain from not being able to see.

"Now, now," Hagrid said. "Yeh'll all get yer chance to look inside. Now who can tell me -" But his words went unheard as people began to push and shove. Next thing Neville Longbottom was pitched forward. He hit the glass cage and it crashed onto the ground.

The students started to back away and some of the girls screamed. "Don't panic!" Hagrid instructed. "They're completely harmless! He was looking around wildly. Harry immediately spotted one for a second; it was hovering above Ron's head.

"Ow!" Everyone whipped around to find Malfoy clutching the side of his neck. "The bloody pest stung me!" His cheeks were growing pink and if Harry wasn't mistaken he let out a ... _laugh_. "Bloody... that's a bad word."

"What the bloody hell is the matter with him?" Ron said bewildered. Malfoy was levitating a foot off the ground, laughing uncontrollably. He clutched his sides, gasping for air.

"He's facing the side-effects of being stung by a Billywig," Hermione answered. She giggled.

"Not you too," Ron moaned. Harry turned and Hermione's face was oddly flushed.

"Billywig - what an unusual name." She began to rise from the ground.

"Hermione!" Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

She grinned cheekily up at him. "Hello there," she said with another giggle; she nuzzled her nose into his neck while her hand drifted along his stomach. Ron had to hold her close so that she wouldn't float away again. Harry laughed when he saw the famous Wealsey blush creep into his cheeks.

By the time Hagrid was able to capture the Billywigs more than half of the class had been stung. Harry watched as he tied up the levitating students with a long rope and led them up to the castle. "Class dismissed!" He hollered to the remaining few.

"That was fun," Ron said sarcastically as he and Harry went to the Great Hall for lunch. "Let's hope all our lessons are like that! Why are we going for a NEWT in this class again?" As they sat down he piled up his plate. "You know," he added as an afterthought. "That'll be the closest thing to us ever seeing Hermione being drunk."

"What?" Harry asked, his fork pausing halfway to his mouth.

"When she got stung by the Billywig." At this point the tips of Ron's ears were turning red,

"It was like she had downed a whole bottle of firewiskey."

"I noticed," Harry said with a smirk.

"You know what this means - blackmail." Ron said with a grin as he helped himself to his plate. "She's never going to hear the end of it."

* * *

"And then," Harry said, "Hermione practically starts groping Ron for the whole world to see!"

Ginny laughed. "_Our_ Hermione?" she sighed, "Oh, I wish I was there for that one. Who knew Hermione had it in her? Guess she's not so innocent after all."

"Well, you should've seen the look on Ron's face. His ears nearly blended in with his hair," laughed Harry. He and Ginny had gone for a walk through the grounds once classes were over for the day. They had settled down near a tree by the lake; Harry had his back against the tree trunk and Ginny was sitting next to him. He had just finished telling her about the incident with the billywigs. They fell quiet and watched as the giant squid swam lazily across the lake.

"It's getting late," Harry said breaking the silence. "I reckon that Ron and Hermione are back in the common room from studying in the library." He stood, pulling Ginny up with him. "Unless they decided to make a stop to snog."

"We should tell them - about us, I mean," said Ginny abruptly.

Harry groaned. "I know. Let's hope he doesn't decide to bury me alive."

"Are you trying to tell me that you're scared of my brother?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"When he's really mad... a bit. And you have another five _older_ brothers, at that. I just want to live a bit longer, thanks." Harry replied.

"Don't worry about them. Everyone else will find out eventually," Ginny said. "Besides, I want to have you all to myself." She snaked her arms around his neck, her brown eyes sparkling with mirth.

Harry grinned and pulled her closer to him, "Well Miss Weasley, it just so happens that maybe I might want _you_ all to myself."

"Hmm, what a coincidence." Ginny said before giving him a kiss.

They walked back up to the castle and were passing through a corridor when they heard a scuffle. Harry and Ginny stopped. Someone laughed... a muffled voice. Then a door creaked open up ahead on their left. "Ron, stop!" a voice said.

"Don't be such a worry wart... fine." Ron huffed. "Is the coast clear?"

"Yes - Harry!" Hermione's head had poked out and she spotted the other two. Harry and Ginny immediately let go of each other's hands.

"What?" They heard Ron say, confused. "I'm not Harry!"

"Of course you're not; I meant that Harry's here and he has Ginny with him." Ron stepped out of the closet also. "Oh..." The two of them blushed.

Harry noticed right away that Hermione's hair was dishevelled and her tie along with the top button of her shirt was missing. Ron still had his tie but it was crooked and his hair was ruffled. Images of his two best friends uninvitingly popped up and he shook his head furiously kicking them out.

"I think I've just been permanently scarred," Ginny said rubbing her temples. "My older brother... ugh!" She shuddered. "I would ask what you'd been up to but I'm just going to keep my mouth shut on that one."

"Where did the two of _you_ go then?" Hermione implored gesturing to their cloaks.

"Ginny and I went outside." Harry answered.

"What for?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"Don't start, Ron," Ginny snapped. "We only went for a walk. A whole lot more innocent than what _you_ were doing with Hermione." Ron sputtered while Hermione turned red. Ginny took Harry by the arm and walked past them. "See you in the common room."

Once they had turned the corner they both burst into fits of laughter.

* * *

**Unfortunately I can't take credit for the Billywig concept - that belongs to J.K. It can be found in **_**Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them**_**.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. Death Eaters' latest move

_**Chapter 10**_

October came and went and on the third week of November a notice had been posted in the Gryffindor common room. "It's the list of the Quidditch games to find out who will go to the tournament. Whoever wins will go compete," Seamus Finnegan had explained to the trio Tuesday morning, "I haven't gotten a chance to look at it yet." He was standing on his toes craning his neck trying to get a look.

Ginny fought her way out of the small crowd. "Find out anything?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Gryffindor has a by," she said smiling. "Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw next Saturday and we know Ravenclaw'll win. Ravenclaw is easy to beat so it looks like we're on our way to the tournament!"

"Yes!" Ron pumped his fist on the air. He couldn't wait until it was time to compete with the other schools and kick some serious ass.

As predicted a few weeks later Gryffindor had slaughtered Ravenclaw. All of Gryffindor had run onto the pitch cheering their hearts out. Ron even saw McGonagall jumping up and down. "Great catch Harry!" He yelled, thumping him on the back.

Ginny was running to them followed by the rest of the team. She launched herself into Harry's arms and gave him a hug. "You were brilliant!" she shouted.

Harry's face flushed and he glanced at Ron. "Thanks, Gin."

Ron was taken aback. Since when was Ginny so... touchy-feely around Harry? Didn't she used to be shy around him? Now that he thought of it, those two had been acting strangely the past few weeks. Surely they weren't... _Nah_, Ron shook his head. She was probably excited because they were now official eligible to compete in the tournament. Ginny had pulled away and was looking at Harry with a look that Ron found familiar. Maybe he should talk to Hermione about this...

"Ron!" He turned at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. Hermione had made her way to him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly on the lips, her tongue grazing his.

"Congratulations," she said breathlessly when she pulled back.

It took him a few moments to say - what was that word again? Oh yeah - "T-thanks."

* * *

The party in the Gryffindor common room had lasted well into the early morning. Ron could've sworn that at one point both Harry and Ginny had disappeared. He didn't know if that was him or the bottles of Butterbeer - spiked with Firewhiskey - doing the talking. Before he could get his suspicions up they had both reappeared. When he'd asked where they'd been Ginny said that they had gone and gotten more food with Seamus and Colin Creevey. Being as intoxicated as he was - and the fact that Hermione wanted him to accompany her outside the common room for a little bit - he'd bought it but now he knew they were hiding something. Harry had come back wearing a stupid grin on his face. Getting food didn't make someone _that_ happy.

At breakfast the following morning he had accidentally dropped his spoon. When he had ducked underneath the table to retrieve it he saw Harry's foot on top of Ginny's. It was rubbing her ankle and ever so slowly moving upwards...

In his haste to get from beneath the table he banged his head on it. Rubbing his head and cursing under his breath he looked over at Harry and Ginny who were talking with Hermione. "Harry did you know that you have your foot on Ginny's ankle?" he said; eyes narrowed.

Harry looked at him; puzzled. Then Ron heard his knee bang against the table. "Oh! Ginny I'm sorry... thought you were a table leg." Harry said hurriedly.

"That's okay. I didn't even notice," Ginny replied nonchalantly. Hermione was looking between the pair strangely. Ron knew that she also thought something was up.

Hermione's suspicions were confirmed as Ginny suddenly became interested with a spot on the tablecloth. Harry was searching the ceiling waiting for mail to arrive, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Hermione Granger wasn't called a know-it-all for nothing. She _knew_ there was something going on with the two of them. She had a feeling ever since the end of September. A small gasp escaped her lips as she came to a conclusion.

"What?" Ginny asked looking up.

"Nothing," Hermione answered casually, "I just _figured_ something out."

Ginny's eyes widened. _Oh great she knows_. She nodded her head slightly over at Ron, who hadn't been paying attention because he was too busy stuffing his face, and pleaded with her eyes. Hermione shook her head but gave her a look that clearly said "Explanations later."

"Mail," Harry said suddenly. Hundreds of owls flew above the four house tables and were dropping off letters and packages. Hermione opened up the copy of the Daily Prophet that landed in front of her and took a sip from her goblet. A few moments later it fell out of her hand and clattered on the table; staining the cloth orange.

"Not another one," she moaned.

"Let me see." Ron demanded. He took the paper and read the front page. "Bloody hell. Hermione -"

"What if they were some of the victims?" Hermione said, her voice laced with panic. "Ron that was right in my neighbourhood. Again."

"I'm sure we would've heard about it." Ron said firmly, taking her hand.

Hermione stood up. "I need to send an owl just to make sure."

"I'll come with you," Ron got up also and followed her out of the Great Hall.

Harry immediately made a grab for the paper.

_**DEATH EATERS STRIKE AGAIN**_

_The wizarding terrorists have yet again attacked another Muggle town of Cheltenham. Aurors had been sent to the scene where the Death Eaters had sent up the dark mark. Every home had been set fire and fire fighters (Muggles that put out fires) had spent the morning breaking down doors and trying to save Muggles trapped inside. Deaths have been reported but an accurate number is unknown. The Prophet has not been informed on anymore information on the conditions of the surviving victims._

Harry looked up at Ginny who had been listening as he read the short article aloud. Her expression was unreadable. "Do you think -?" His voice trailed off.

She shook her head fiercely. "Like Ron said, we would've heard about it." Her words didn't help lift his mood. His heart was beating so hard he wouldn't've been surprised if she could hear it. "Come on let's go outside," she said standing up. "You need to cheer up. It's the perfect day to go out in the snow." Harry let her drag him onto the grounds and they began to walk towards their spot by the lake.

Ginny took in the smell of the air. She had always loved this time of year. She remembered times at the Burrow before she had begun Hogwarts. During Christmas break when everyone would come home, the whole family would have an enormous snowball fight. She stopped and bent down pretending to tie her shoe. She quickly gathered up some snow and rolled it into a ball.

Harry, who hadn't noticed that she'd stopped walking turned around, "Gin - ?" He stopped as he felt snow hit him in the face. Ginny's laughter filled his ears. He wiped the snow from his glasses and gave her a mock glare. He scooped up snow and slowly advanced on her. "I'll get you for that Ms. Weasley."

"If you can catch me first." Ginny replied with a smirk. She took off at a sprint; Harry sending snowballs after her. He caught up to her when she decided to finally give up.

"I surrender!" she said laughing, holding up both hands. Her cheeks were pink from the cold. Harry glanced at the snowball in his right hand.

"This snowball would look _so_ nice in your hair," he said, hiding a smile.

"You can't do that!" Ginny protested.

"Says who?" In one quick movement he had rubbed the snow on the top of her head.

"Harry!" She yelled, hitting him playfully on the arm. "I had just fixed it up!"

"Looks fine to me." Ginny blushed and avoided the look he was giving her. "Besides," he continued, "you started it. That wasn't a very nice thing to do." He said near her ear.

"I was just getting payback from what you did at breakfast. What you did wasn't very nice either." She replied, looking up at him.

"You think so?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Hmm-mmm" Ginny nodded. "Do you want my brother to find out like that?"

"No. But I thought you were a table leg remember?" He said slyly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Liar," she whispered. Harry leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back.

"What?" He huffed.

"I can't go around secretly snogging blokes who tells tales and _unfairly_ plays footsies when his girlfriend's _brother_ is sitting next to her." she said smiling. Harry grinned.

"He smiles!" Ginny said victoriously. "I was worried for a while there. My plan worked."

He heaved a sigh and rested his chin on her head. "I hope her parents are okay."

"Me too." Ginny answered, sighing also. "They'll be fine."

"Thanks for getting me out of my depressed mode." he paused. "It... means a lot. I think you're the first to fully accomplish it. I - I don't know what I'd do without you." He felt more than saw her smile.

"Well, for one thing you wouldn't have your star Chaser to help score goals for the Quidditch games."

"Is that it? I thought Rachel Moore was our number one Chaser." He was answered with a swift punch to his arm.

* * *

Hermione watched the tawny owl fly away with a short letter addressed to her parents. Ron rubbed her arms. "I'm sure they're fine." He said reassuringly for the hundredth time.

"Can you guarantee it?" She replied barely above a whisper. Ron fell silent. "What if -?"

"Shh." He put a finger to her lips. "Don't even finish that sentence. We haven't received any bad news yet so that's good news. We're going to go find Harry and Ginny, have a two-on-two snow fight and we're going to win. You're_ going _to have fun and you will_ not _think on the 'what ifs' understand?" He used the same words she had said to him many months ago.

Hermione eyes filled with tears but she was smiling. She gave him a hug and a kiss that temporarily let him paralyzed. "Thank you." she said running a hand through his hair.

"A-anytime." he said a goofy grin on his face.

They found Harry and Ginny having their own snowball fight. She and Ron joined in and as Ron ordered she forgot all about the article in the Daily Prophet and let herself have some well-deserved fun. She and Ron were hiding behind a makeshift snow fort and were hurriedly making snowballs. "Come out, come out!" Ginny called several feet away behind her and Harry's own fort. Ron knew she was only trying to distract them as Harry could sneak up and try to take them by surprise. He had taught him that strategy.

"Never!" Hermione called with a laugh.

"I have an idea," Ron said lowly. He took out his wand and waved it over the pile of snowballs. They rose a few inches off the ground ready to take aim.

"Where did you learn that?" Hermione asked impressed.

"I'm not related to Fred and George for nothing." Ron replied with a smirk. "Get ready." Hermione loaded up. Harry's footsteps were coming closer. "One - two - three!" He jumped up and sent the snowballs flying. "Ha! Gotcha Harry! You thought you can try and do a sneak attack but you were beat at your own game! Who's the better man now?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry appeared from behind a tree a few feet to their left. Snowballs were cradled in his arms. Ron stopped doing his victory dance.

"If you're there... than who -"

"I'm afraid that your snowballs were thrown at the wrong target Mr. Weasley."

Ron's mouth dropped. McGonagall stood in front of them brushing snow off her robes. Hermione let out a small gasp. Harry dropped his ammo. "Sorry Professor." Ron mumbled ears burning.

"It's quite all right, Mr. Weasley." She looked upset. Surely the snow hadn't hit her _that _hard? Ron gulped. "Ms. Granger you are needed in Dumbledore's office straight away." Ron's stomach dropped. "The three of you may go with her as well." Ginny had jogged up to them; her expression one of confusion.

"Why?" Hermione asked. "What's wrong?"

McGonagall just shook her head and motioned for them to follow.

The walk to Dumbledore's office was a silent one. Ron was hoping - praying that it wasn't what he thought it was. Hermione was walking beside him. Ron knew that she was thinking the same. "Lemon drops." The gargoyles leapt aside and revealed the winding staircase. They all stepped on one by one. "Go on." McGonagall said when they all reached the door. Ron saw Hermione take a breath, straighten herself up and opened the door. He, Ginny and Harry followed.

Dumbledore was standing behind his desk when they walked inside. "What's wrong Professor? Why am I here?" Hermione asked immediately.

Dumbledore came around his desk to stand in front of her. "Hermione," he said gently. "I'm sure that you have read this morning's edition of the Daily Prophet."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"And I know you must have seen the article on the front page -"

She let out a choked sob and put a hand to her mouth.

"Your parents, Hermione. They were involved in the attack this morning. Every home was." Dumbledore said gently.

Ginny gasped. Ron felt like someone had punched him in the gut. Hermione swayed on the spot and he held her up. A tear rolled down from her eyes. "A-Are they -?"

"No." said Dumbledore. "I have just talked to the Head of St. Mungo's and was able to have them put in their care. I haven't received much news except that they are in critical condition I'm afraid. There were signs of the Cruciatus Curses being used on them."

Ron and Harry both swore at the same time. Ron knew that Hermione was trying not to break down. "I want to see them." she said firmly.

"I knew you would." Dumbledore said. "The fireplace has been hooked up to St. Mungo's. You may go as soon as you're ready."

Hermione walked over to the fireplace and took a pinch of Floo Powder. "I'm going with her." Ron said immediately following her.

"So are we," Harry added. Ginny nodded.

They arrived in the reception area of St. Mungo's. It wasn't as crowded as the last time Harry had visited. The portrait of Dilys Derwent still hung and she was looking at them curiously. Hermione led the way to the front desk. The blonde witch that had been there before had been replaced with a young brunette who looked only a few years older than the group. She was on the phone chewing gum.

"Oh my gosh, Maria! No, way. _No,_ way... _no, way! _Oh, guess what I heard yesterday! Ok, Chrissie told me, that Katie told _her - _who found out from her cousin's sister's boyfriend, who's the _older brother _of Brian's best friend, that he was totally going to call you tonight!"

Hermione coughed politely. The witch looked up at her, irritated. "Yes?" She snapped.

"I need to see my -" Hermione started but the witch talked back into the phone.

"What? He did? No way..._ no_ -hey!" Ron had snatched the phone and hung it up. He placed his hands on the desktop and leaned in close to the witch. "My girlfriend needs to see her parents who were _involved _in the attack that was on the front page of fucking _Daily Prophet_. _NOW." _He growled.

The witch was speechless as she gaped at Hermione. "N-names?"

"Robert and Heather Granger." Hermione replied.

The witch's eyes widened as she found the names on the list. "T-they're expecting you." she stammered. "Fourth floor, third d-door on the left. R-room 14."

Ron leaned back. "We'll leave you to your phone, then." The witch blushed.

The four of them ran up the stairs, through the third door on the left and found Room 14. Hermione burst through the door. Both of her parents were being examined by wizards in lime green robes. Before she could get any closer a woman stood in their way.

"I'm sorry but you are going to have to wait outside." The women said, she was also wearing lime green robes.

"Her parents are in there!" Ron replied.

The woman smiled sympathetically, "I know, but the Healers need to finish examining them before any visitors are allowed." She ushered the group into the waiting room down the hall.

Hermione flopped into a chair and rested her head in her hands. Her eyes began to burn as more tears were threatening to fall. She wiped her eyes. She wouldn't cry. She had to stay strong.

For her parents' sake.

She felt Ron sit beside her and wrap an arm around her shoulder. Harry sat on her other side and took her hand. She smiled weakly at them and knew that she wasn't alone. "T-thanks you three for being here with me," she whispered.

"Well, you weren't expecting to come _alone_ were you?" said Ron. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder.

The only thing there was to do now was wait.

Ginny had taken to pacing ever since they arrived in the waiting room an hour ago. Every once in a while she would glance at the trio. She remembered in her first year when she would see them in the corridor, the Great Hall, or in the common room huddled together in a corner. She'd been jealous of their friendship. Sure, her own friends were terrific and she loved them dearly but it wouldn't stop her from dreaming of the day when she would be invited to join the group. Even now, though she was good friends with Hermione and was dating Harry (a fact that Ron had yet to find out about) she still felt left out at times.

"Ginny?" she broke out of her thoughts and turned to find Harry looking at her. "I was going to get tea for everyone. Do you want to come?"

"All right."

They walked in silence to the shop on the fifth floor. Ginny watched Harry. His shoulders were slumped, emerald green eyes glazed over, and a frown was on his face.

"A knut for your thoughts," she said breaking the ice.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Just thinking."

"I can see that," Ginny said with a laugh. "About what?"

"Voldemort."

She didn't flinch nor was she surprised. "I think about Tom from time to time. Even though he is gone," she said quietly. "But not as much as I used to after my first year at Hogwarts... after the diary."

Harry looked at her surprised. She had never mentioned anything to him about that subject. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

They retrieved the tea and went back to Ron and Hermione. They had just settled down into their chairs when the door of Room 14 opened. Hermione was the first to jump up; nearly spilling her tea in the process. "How are they?" she asked a male Healer with the tag '_Hello! My Name is Richard White'_

White sighed. "Your father has a few burns from the fire, nothing too severe. There are signs of the Cruciatus Curse. He's taken a blow to the head, luckily his skull wasn't fractured. Also, two of his ribs are broken. We're doing the best we can to heal them and dull the pain before we need to wake him up so the Aurors can question him to see what he remembers."

"And my mother?" Hermione implored.

"She has third degree burns on her arms and legs. Her right ankle is sprained and left shoulder is dislocated. Signs of the Cruciatus Curse were found but it was used repeatedly and for longer periods of time. I'm not sure how to explain this...it seems as if she doesn't _want_ to wake up. '_Enervate' _won't even work. We're not sure what's going on -"

"What do you mean you _don't know _what's going on? You're the bloody Healer!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, please," Hermione said softly. Ron shut his mouth.

"She has suffered more than her husband that's for certain," Healer White continued gravely. "Our theory is, she doesn't want to face the pain and reality of it all. Not just physical pain but mental pain. The mental scars that the Cruciatus will bring when used so many times, in addition to whatever else they might have done, will haunt a person. Especially a Muggle."

"Insanity?"

"We are not sure at this point." White answered regretfully.

"When can we see them?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sorry but we can't allow any visitors." White said looking at them with sympathy.

"Doc, could you at least let Hermione go see them?" Harry asked. "Please, at least five minutes."

The Healer gave in. "All right."

"We'll wait." Ron said kissing her forehead. "It'll be okay," he said lowly.

Hermione gave Harry a grateful smile and hug. "Thanks," she whispered.

"What are best friends for?" he replied.

Hermione sat down in a cushioned seat between both of her parents' beds. She watched as their chests rose and fell. Some type of orange gel had been placed on their burns. She moved a stray piece of hair from her mother's face. Mrs. Granger's brow was furrowed as if she was having a bad dream.

"Hi mum," she choked. "Dad," she said turning her gaze to her father. "The doctors said you're pretty well, Dad." she said letting a tear fall. "Your ribs might be sore when you wake up, though. I'm doing great in school. I'm more ready to take my NEWTs than the last time I wrote. Don't worry Mum, I'm taking terrific care of my teeth and not by magic." She let out a short laugh. "I still remember you both grounding me for a month for letting Madame Pomfrey shrink them smaller than they originally were. _'Dentistry and magic don't mix' _dad had said. To be honest, I _really _didn't want braces for two years." She absentmindedly straightened the sheets on their beds before continuing.

"And Ron's wonderful," she said. "He can still be an insufferable git and _extremely _annoying at times but he's still the sweetest, loving person I've ever met. He hadn't done anything to hurt me, Dad, so you won't have to threaten him anytime soon. He hasn't left my side ever since we all found out about what happened. He's always been by me even though we still bite each other's' throats and bug the heck out of Harry."

She heard someone cough and saw Ron standing at the door. He looked embarrassed. "Uh... the Healers are about to come and run more tests on your mum."

"Okay," she said to him. "Goodbye," she whispered to her parents. She gave them both a peck on the cheek and headed for the door.

Ron thought that she was the most incredible woman he'd ever known. She had taken the blow of what happened to her parents with her head held high. "You're amazing, you know that?" he told her bringing her into his arms and kissed her on the top of her head. He knew she was holding back the tears, still trying not to break down. Trying to stay strong and contain her composure as much as she could like she had been all day. Ron learned that it's good to let out your grief instead of bottling it up. Harry had made that mistake after 5th year and Ron wasn't about to let her do the same. He learned long ago that crying wasn't a sign of weakness. It showed you cared.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Go ahead."

That was all it took for the dams to break. Hermione clung onto him desperately, crying on his shoulder until the tears would no longer come.


	11. In which Harry does something stupid

_**A/N: This a shorty but I was ready to have it posted. Even though these readers are on the quiet side, I wanted to thank those who have added this to their Story Alerts, means alot and it's what keeps me going. (Along with the reviews!) But I know that others are reading even if input isn't dished out. Which is just as fantastic. :) This one's for you!**_

* * *

_**Song of the Hour:**_

_There's only 1 thing_

_2 do_

_3 words_

_4 you_

_I love you_

_**1,2,3,4 **__- Plain White T's_

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

Once Hermione's tears had run its course, Ron guided her back into the waiting room. Harry and Ginny didn't comment as they watched the couple settle down beside them.

"Ms Granger?"

Hermione wiped her eyes. "Yes?" She asked, looking up at Healer White as he approached the group.

"Here are some of your father's belongings." He handed over her father's coat. "We also found this letter in his pocket. Our guess is he was about to send it off." White smiled slightly, then exited the room.

Hermione gingerly fingered the coat and the envelope. On the front, her name was written in curly handwriting. _That's odd_, she thought. _That's not Dad's writing._ Taking out the paper, she began to read. Her eyes widened. She thrust the letter into Ron's hands and ran out of the waiting area. Ron grabbed the note and Harry and Ginny huddled over his shoulder and read:

_Your father was pretty boring but we had loads of fun with your mother, a lovely woman might I add, even for a Muggle. You should have broken your ties with Potter when you had the chance. Now look what it has gotten you and it's only going to get worse. Remember the message that we sent to you the last time you were meddling in our business? __**'You'll get what's coming to you….' **__Ring a bell? Ah, thought it would, you always were a clever girl. Say hello to Potter and send our best wishes to your darling parents._

"Those..." Ron sputtered fiercely. "Those sick _bastards." _With clenched fists, he jumped up and ran after Hermione.

Harry felt Ginny's eyes on him. His breathing was ragged and he knew his face must've been pale. Before she could stop him, he stood up and headed for the staircase.

"Harry!" She called but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. She caught up to him halfway down the stairs.

"Harry, wait!" She pushed herself in front of him. "Where are you going?"

"I-I need to get out of here -" he tried to shove past her. "Move!" He yelled.

Ginny frowned and stood her ground. "I'm not going to let you go acting like this."

His eyes began to smart and he looked away from her. "It's my fucking fault -" Images of Hermione's parents, dead, flooded his mind. It was suffocating him; drowning him; he couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He just needed to get out of the hospital.

"Harry, no it's not -"

"If it weren't for me, Hermione's parents wouldn't be here right now!" He shouted.

"Everything bad that has happened always has a way of being tied to me! Damn that stupid prophecy! Cedric's death; Sirius' death; you, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Hermione almost getting yourselves killed in the Department of Mysteries because I let Voldemort plant false images into my mind instead of closing him off; my parents would probably be alive... and we can't forget about the Chamber of Secrets -"

"What happened then was based on my careless decisions." Ginny retorted.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't have used you if he wasn't after me." Harry replied.

"Shut up!" Ginny yelled. "Just _shut up_!" She poked him in the chest, "You, Harry Potter, are _so_ self-centered! The world does _not_ revolve around you! So what if there was a prophecy made about you and Voldemort! You are not the only one who was affected by the crap that has taken place these past few years! Do you _know_ what the wizarding world would be like if you hadn't stripped Voldemort of his powers when you were a baby? What it would be like if you hadn't finally gotten rid of him once and for all?"

Harry was speechless.

"He would have gotten stronger!" Ginny continued, "We would have been lucky to have a wizarding world to live in! You couldn't have done anything to save your parents Harry. I'm sorry, but it's the truth and you need to accept it. None of these things were your fault, it's all Voldemort's. _He_ had Cedric murdered. _He_ was the one who manipulated your mind. If you hadn't helped Sirius escape from Hogwarts, he would have died by the Dementor's Kiss and never would have had the chance to spend time with his godson. As for Hermione's parents, the Death Eaters are at fault, not you."

"But they did it _because_ of me," Harry interrupted.

"Without you Harry," Ginny continued, not paying any attention to his words, "Most of us would be dead. And you're right; Hermione's parents wouldn't be here." Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"They would already be dead. _I _would be dead. Believe it or not - you _saved_ all of us. Voldemort's dead, Harry. You got rid of him. This "putting yourself down" for things that happened in the past has got to stop. Sure, innocent people have gotten hurt but you can't save everyone Harry. It's impossible. The reason the Death Eaters are doing this is because they want to get to you. They _want_ you to be blinded by your anger, do something foolish, and get yourself _killed. _Hermione and Ron knew from the start how risky it could be at times to be friends with you but they haven't abandoned you, have they? They've been right by your side, through thick and thin. If I was scared by what could happen if the Death Eaters decided to take advantage of our relationship, I wouldn't be here right now."

Harry, who had been listening intently jerked back to life. His eyes flashed. _She is right... if the Death Eaters found out about her who knows what they would try and do. I can't save __**everyone**__ but I can at least save her. _He knew then what he had to do.

"Harry?" Ginny waved her hand in front of him.

"Ginny, I can't do this anymore," he mumbled, before he lost his nerve.

"Do what Harry?" Ginny asked confused. She looked so pretty with her head tilted to the side and her eyebrows furrowed.

_You're being sidetracked, Potter._

"I think we should break up," he heard himself say. He wished he could take the words back. Her expression went from blank, hurt, and then to confusion.

"What?"

"You and I, we're moving too fast... I think it's just best that we see other people." _No, you don't you git!_

"Oh, I see," she said finally. "Who do you think it's best for Harry, you or me? And now you decide that it was the right time to tell me?"

"Er- yeah?" _Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

She stared at him. So intensely, he had to cast his eyes downward. He wished that she would yell at him, slap him even, for being the ass he was that moment. The fact that she didn't made it worse.

"Fine." she said. "I know what you are doing Harry, trying to be the brave hero that pushes the one he cares about away for her own good. Go ahead and see your 'other people' but right now look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything for me."

_I can't,_ he thought, _because I have strong feelings for you Gin. I - I love you. _Harry's mind went numb. He really did love her. The thought made his whole body tingle. He couldn't look her in the eye. "We need to be apart." He said hoarsely.

"Look me in the eye, Harry. Please." She took his face in her hands and kissed him with all the strength she could muster. When she pulled away, Harry saw hope dancing in her eyes. An image of her dead in a dark dungeon broke him out of his reverie.

_If you love her, you'll do it. _He looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Ginny's hands fell from his face; a split second later Harry felt the right side of his face stinging from where she had slapped him. "I can't believe you." She said; her hands shaking. "You're such a fucking coward! It's alright for Ron and Hermione to risk their lives being best friends with you? But, Merlin forbid, if _I_ get too close to you, it's time to push me away?" Harry tried to protest but she cut him off. "Don't you _dare_ say it's different!" She shouted, whipping out her wand. "Don't. I will curse you to oblivion." She shoved past him and back up the stairs. She paused at the top of the first flight of stairs and turned back to face him. "When you stop being such a hypocrite you know where to find me." She retreated back up the stairs; a few moments later he heard a door slam behind her.

He heard remarks of disappointment from the portraits of past Healers along the staircase. "Poor girl," a woman said above Harry's head. She sent him a glare. Harry ignored her, resisting the urge to flick her off.

"Women! Who needs them?" Another portrait replied. It was the portrait of the Healer who had diagnosed Ron with spattergroit two years before. Harry felt his anger boil. Here he was, trying to do the right thing and in the end, he still fucked things up.

_Great,_ he scowled. In need of fresh air, he stormed out of St. Mungo's. He wandered over to the Leaky Cauldron. He needed a drink.

"Ogden's Firewiskey," he said to the bartender as he sat down on a stool.

The bartender eyed him. "Are you sure you should be -?"

"Just give me the bloody drink." Harry repeated. A moment later, a bottle was placed in front of him. He brought the bottle to his lips. "Cheers." The liquid burned in his throat as he swallowed and he coughed. After a while, it wasn't so bad and he ordered another. He knew he shouldn't get himself pissed but he didn't care.

"I wants - annuzzer," he slurred at the bartender, after downing three bottles.

"I think you had enough," the bartender replied firmly.

"Who's the one paying for them? The customer is always right! I'm Harry fucking Potter for Merlin's sake!" Harry shouted. A few heads turned. He swayed on his stool.

"He's right Barty," a soft female voice said beside him Harry. A young blond woman who looked a few years older than Harry flashed him a flirtatious smile. She had on a skin tight mini-Dragon skin dress, long slender legs, and her nails were painted a light pink. Harry stared at her openly and slowly licked his lips. The woman didn't seem to mind that he was gaping at her unabashed, looking up and down at her figure greedily. Instead, she tossed a sheet of blond hair over her shoulder and gave him another smile. "Hi, I'm Marissa."

_And cue, hard-on._

Thoughts of Ginny, Hermione's parents, and everything else flew right out the window.


	12. Promises

_**A/N: Once again, another update for my readers! Who is excited for Wednesday? I am! This one goes out to mrsmacavoy who asked for the next chap to have some R/H in it. Even though I had this written before the review, it made me smile. :)**_

* * *

_**Song of the Hour: **_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_I will try to fix you_

_**Fix You**__ - Coldplay_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Hermione found herself on the fifth floor by the tea room; the words from the letter still stuck in her memory. '_You should have kept your nose to yourself.' _The Slytherin that had been in the corridor that day with her and Draco came to mind, as did the words that he had said. Words that instead of taking seriously, she had tossed over her shoulder. _You'll get what's coming to you, Granger' _His voice echoed in her head. Over and over, fogging her brain -

"Hermione!" Ron's voice broke though the mist as he knelt by her side. At some point, her knees must have given out. "Are you okay?" Ron asked frantically. "Do I need to call a Healer?"

"No, Ron," Hermione answered quietly, as Ron pulled her up.

"Then you're okay?" He asked, running his hands up and down her arms.

"Of course not!" She snapped, fresh tears splashing down her front. "My parents have been attacked by Death Eaters because of me!"

"What -?"

"The letter," she said, "'you should have kept your nose to yourself'. That day when I found out about Malfoy, a Slytherin had told me 'you'll get what's coming to you.' They were right. If I had just stayed out of it, my parents wouldn't have gotten hurt." She fought back a wave of fresh tears, willing herself not to throw up.

"Who was he?" Ron asked, deathly quiet. Hermione snapped her head up. She realized she had been babbling and confessed everything to Ron, who had been strangely silent.

"I'm not sure, some old friend of Malfoy's but -"

"MALFOY!" Ron roared. "I _knew_ it! And you and Harry were convinced that he actually was on our side but I told you! That -"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "We're in a hospital!"

Ron's ears had turned a fiery red and he was breathing hard. "I'll fucking kill him. I will KILL him. Where is he?" He looked around wildly, expecting to see Malfoy pop out from around the corner. Hermione had never seen Ron this livid before and it scared her.

"Ron, please," she said, cautiously touching his arm. "Don't go off and do anything foolish -" She jumped back when he rounded on her.

"Don't go off and do anything _foolish_? Hermione, that git is involved with the people who tortured your parents!" He bellowed. "He'll be lucky that I don't murder him on the spot."

"Ron! How do you know he was involved? Tell me how!" Hermione cried. "You're always the first to blame Malfoy without proof! The Slytherin that had threatened me had been with the group that had gotten in the fight with Malfoy that I told you and Harry about! Malfoy wasn't the one threatening me! You're so blinded by wanting to prove him guilty that you won't shut up and listen! And for the last bloody time, Dumbledore trusts him!" Hermione's voice, hoarse from her yelling, faltered.

Ron stared at her, his eyes wide as saucers. It dawned on her that she hadn't been this upset with him in a long time and that she had actually cursed. Hanging around Harry and Ron had rubbed off on her. Ron was the first to speak.

"Hermione, I-I'm sorry." He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, you should be." She retorted, wiping her eyes hastily.

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions... I need to learn how to control my anger." He let out a small laugh.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, eyes wide. "You weren't really going to...kill him, were you?" She searched his eyes.

"Honestly, Hermione I really was," Ron answered. "I sort of scared myself. I had never been more serious in my life."

"Ron! You could get yourself thrown into Azkaban!" Hermione scowled.

"For your sake Hermione, it'd be worth it." Ron said truthfully.

"Ron," Hermione said, her voice softening. She took his hand. "I don't want you to be put in Azkaban for me. Right now, I need you _here_. Now that you're of age - and with the Ministry in a complete mess - you have to control your temper or someone could have you in Azkaban if you lay a hand on them. Please don't go to school and put the Slytherins' faces inside their heads. They're not worth it. We'll get back at them some other way." She pleaded with her eyes for him to control himself and not do anything rash. She wanted him, _needed_ him to stay with her.

"I'll try."

"Promise?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ron sighed. "I'll do my best -"

"Repeat after me," Hermione ordered. "I, state your name, will not go off and do bodily harm or get into a fight with the Slytherins."

"I, state your name, will not -" Ron repeated.

"Full name, please." Hermione interrupted.

"I, Ronald Weasley, promise to uphold this promise made up by his lovely girlfriend -"

"Full name please. Including your middle name." Hermione insisted, trying to hide her smile.

"Hermione this is ridiculous. I said my full first and last name." Ron complained. " I don't know yours!" Ron argued.

"Jean." Hermione replied easily. "Your turn."

Ron smiled. "Jean?"

"Yes," Hermione answered defensively. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it just sounds so... Hermione-ish." He replied grinning.

"Stop trying to change the subject." Hermione urged.

Ron put his right hand over his heart and lifted up his other. "I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, will not go off and do bodily harm to the Slytherins. Happy?"

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, giving him a hug. "_Bilius_." she added in his ear, the name sounding like sweet honey off her lips. She nibbled on his earlobe. Ron let out a choking sound as his body started to burn.

_Oh the things I would do to you if we weren't in public…_

"The things I do for you," Ron said, recovering. His face turned serious. "You do know that the only reason I'm doing these things is because of you, right?" The way his blue eyes bore into hers, she knew he spoke nothing but the truth.

Hermione nodded. "Ron, I just want you to stay out of trouble, you know that?" It was Ron's turn to nod.

"I think we should go back now, before Ginny and Harry start wondering where we went off to." Hermione said, intertwining her fingers with his. He lifted their hands, and kissed the back of hers.

"Hmm - I don't think they missed us too much." Ron answered, as they began to walk down the corridor.

"Oh?" Hermione asked, curiously. "And why not?"

"Well, I have a feeling that there's something going on between them."

Hermione stopped walking mid-step. "You've noticed it too?"

"Yeah, why do you look so surprised?" Ron asked confused.

"I thought that if you found out, the first thing you would do was break Harry's neck!" Hermione said, incredulously.

Ron's eyebrows furrowed, "Why would I do that?"

"It's just..." Hermione racked her brain for words. "You always get upset over all the other boyfriends Ginny has had, and now that you find out that Harry, your best friend might I add, goes out with her, you are all calm about it." She shrugged. "I don't understand."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are they actually _dating_?" Ron's eyes went wide.

"I don't know for certain. I haven't had the opportunity to speak with Ginny."

"Oh."

"Is that it?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"Do you _want _me to go yell at Harry and cause a big commotion?" Ron teased.

"Well no-"

"Alright then," Ron interrupted, silencing her with a kiss on the forehead. "I think Harry would be the best for Ginny. He's my best mate, so I know he wouldn't use her and I know that if I can't be around to keep her safe, he will do a fine job. Better than me, at that."

Hermione smiled proudly up at him.

Ron felt his ears go red. "What?"

"Nothing," she replied. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Ginny flopped back down into her seat in the waiting room. She closed her eyes to calm herself, but when she did all she could see were Harry's eyes. His very _green _eyes. She knew something wasn't right, he didn't give her a good enough answer as to why he wanted to call things quits. Other guys would have said that they wanted to see other girls, but Harry... wasn't the kind of person to do that kind of thing.

_But that's exactly what he did_, a voice said.

When Ginny had asked him to look her in the eyes, his mouth said one thing but his eyes... they said another. He was pulling that annoying noble-hero shit. He had to be.

"No." she told herself. "Get a grip, Gin. What's done is done. You're not going to turn into some desperate teenager, dying to have a boyfriend." Yet a small part of her did not want to let go.

_I knew it was too good to be true_. She thought miserably.

At first, she kept warning herself to keep her guard up around Harry, in case things didn't work out. However, as the days turned into weeks, her walls began to crumble as she once again let Harry into her heart. "This is what I get for being too gullible." She mumbled.

"Hey, Ginny."

Ginny gathered herself together and put on a smile. Ron and Hermione had returned and came to a stop in front of her.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked lightly, a twinkle in his eyes.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "He just left, not too long ago."

"To go where?"

Ginny shrugged again.

"He can't just waltz out of the hospital and wander around without telling anyone!" Hermione scowled.

"Don't be such a worry wart. Who knows, maybe he left a note at the front desk. By the time we get back he'll already be here." Ron said to her.

"Where are you two off to?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Ron and I decided to pop over to the Leaky Cauldron and grab some lunch. We came to see if you and Harry wanted to come but obviously, Harry isn't here. Do you still want to join us?" Hermione said.

"Sure, I'll go." Ginny replied. "But on one condition."

"What?" Hermione and Ron said together.

"Don't get all lovey-dovey and make goo-goo eyes at each other, it's nauseating."

The couple blushed. "Deal."


	13. In which Ron throws a punch

**A/N: I saw HBP on opening day! SOOOO GOOD! **

**Of course, some parts I wanted to see and others that I wanted to play out differently but all-in-all I loved, loved, loved it. Couldn't have been better. Especially all the Ron-Hermione tension...I am a huge R/H shipper, so to see it played out on the screen (better than in the book) made my night.**

**I wanted to post this earlier but with all the ruckus of opening day I decided to wait cause I bet everyone was rushing to the movies (myself included).**

**So I am freakin out a little bit cause I am almost done posting all the material I have written so far. This means that I have to *gasp* write some more! I have enough for about two more chapters then...nothing. I mean, I have plenty of stuff prepared for future chapters (really excited about it) but it's just forming that bridge from now and then that's proving to be a bit difficult. But have no fear! With all the excitement of the sixth movie being released, I got the sudden brain surge and I started busting out some ideas for future chapters while I was bored at work. haha**

* * *

_**Song of the Hour: **_

_Can you, will you_

_At least attempt to stay now_

_Just turn around_

_I'll make you break through, never betray you_

_And now I know that I_

_Can't go back on all those promises I shredded but_

_Can you, will you_

_At least attempt to stay now_

_**What Gets You Through The Night**__ - The Audition (- looooove them!)_

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione flooed over to Diagon Alley. Ginny walked slightly behind the couple as they made their way over to The Leaky Cauldron. She watched, with a small pang of jealousy, as Ron and Hermione intertwined their fingers and how her brother whispered things in Hermione's ear that would make her smile.

_Those two truly look like they're in love, _she thought.

She wondered what it would be like to have Hermione as a sister. She already thought of her as one, but it would be wonderful to have Ron pop the question and make it official… As the only female of seven children, Ginny was in dire need of a female addition her age to the family. She figured once they finished school, the wedding march wouldn't be too far behind. She had always thought that Hermione and Ron were the perfect match. True, they bickered with each other enough to make anyone go crazy, but they seemed to… _balance _each other out somehow.

Hermione had loosened up considerably since her first year. Ron had definitely made improvements in getting serious about his classes. She had even seen the pair studying for their NEWTs in the common room from time to time. Ah, she could almost hear the wedding bells off in the distance…

"Oh! Look!" Hermione exclaimed.

The three of them stopped in front of a small bookstore. In fact, it was so small that Ginny wouldn't have noticed it, if Hermione hadn't pointed it out. "_Walden's Book Shoppe," _Hermione read. "They must have just set this up. You wouldn't mind if I take a quick look inside, would you?" Her eyes were dancing.

"Hermione, what's so amazing about this place?" Ron asked, in reply. Ginny had a feeling he was thinking along the same lines she was. "Looks like a hole in the wall, if you ask me." Ginny rolled her eyes. Sometimes Ron didn't know when to shut up.

Hermione frowned. "Well, no one asked _you _to come, Ron. I'm perfectly capable of going in by myself." Without another word, she walked inside.

Ron sighed and leaned against the brick wall of the shop and said, "Me and my big mouth."

"You and your big mouth seem to always get you into a lot of trouble these days." Ginny said, standing beside him. They looked at each other and smirked.

The pair stood in silence, watching other shoppers go by. It was then that Ginny realized that she hadn't been alone with her brother in a while. Either she had been with her friends, or he had been with Hermione… Now that she thought about it, she rather missed him. Being the two youngest and only a year apart, the two of them shared some type of bond. The seven Weasley children were all paired off in a way: Bill and Charlie, who were the first two to go to Hogwarts; Fred and George, who were twins and were closer to each other then the rest of them; Percy… well, he was always a loner and a git; then came the two of them. Sure, there were times when they couldn't stand each other. Especially when they were growing up and were the only two kids in the house, while the others were off at Hogwarts. She remembered Ron's first year at Hogwarts - her first year by herself. She had been terribly lonely and had wished she could have gone with him. Especially when she found out he befriended a certain Harry Potter.

"It seems like we haven't talked in ages," Ron said, breaking her train of thought.

"Yeah," she replied. Sometimes, she felt like he could read her mind.

"So how's life?" Ron asked.

Ginny paused before answering, "As good as it'll ever get."

"I see," Ron said, nodding. "Nothing new has developed that I haven't heard about?"

Ginny glanced up at him. "No," she replied slowly. She didn't like the look he was giving her.

"You sure?" he asked. "Any new romances?"

Ginny was confused. "What are you on about, Ron?" Then she frowned. "What goes on in my _personal _life isn't really any of your business. You don't see me prying into yours. Do you want me to ask what you and Hermione do behind closed doors? Not that I want to know -"

"Oi, don't bite my head off, sheesh," Ron said, holding up both hands in defence. "I was just going to let you know that I figured out what's been going on between you and Harry."

Ginny was speechless. How did he find out? "Y-You did?"

"Yeah," he answered with a smile. He draped an arm around her shoulders, "and you don't have to worry. I think it's great."

Ginny stared at her brother. Out of all of her siblings, Ron's temper was the worst and he was the most protective of her. Now, here he was, happy that Harry had hurt her by pushing her away? "What?" she finally asked. "You're happy about this?"

"Well, you don't have to sound so surprised about it," said Ron. "If anyone, I'm glad it's Harry."

"You're _glad _that Harry broke it off with me?" she repeated. "Well, I'm pleased that I made you so fucking happy!" She shoved his arm forcefully off her shoulders.

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" Ron asked, sincerely confused. "I thought you, of all people, would be glad that I think it's great that you and Harry have each other -" he stopped. "What do you mean by 'Harry breaking it off'?" he said, his voice no longer teasing.

Realization hit Ginny in the gut. Ron thought that she and Harry were still together. How could she have been so blind to miss that? _Shit! What am I going to do? _The last thing she needed right now was Ron steaming off in an angry rage.

Before Ron could retort, Hermione stepped back outside with two bags loaded with books. Ron took one of them from her and peered inside. "Good Lord, Hermione, how many more books do you need?"

"Honestly Ron, I don't have that many," she answered, looking into the bags with him to make sure she had everything. "Besides, I found a few that I thought my parents would find interesting."

Ron clamped his mouth shut. He must have forgotten, along with Ginny, the main reason they had come to London in the first place. "How about that lunch, eh?" Ginny said. Ron snapped his head up to look at her; obviously, he had been distracted from their conversation. Ginny began walking towards the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. "We might want to hurry up before the afternoon crowd comes in."

The trio arrived at the same time as the hungry afternoon customers. "I'll go find us a table," Hermione said over the chatter. "You two go ahead and get the Butterbeer."

Ron nodded and took a hold of Ginny's arm, so that he wouldn't lose her in the crowd. As they neared the front bar, Ginny heard a female's laughter ring above everyone else's. She saw a young woman with a tight dress sitting next to a bloke with raven hair …_Familiar _raven hair. The woman had her hand on the bloke's leg and was lightly tracing circles. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear. The bloke nodded. The pair stood, the bloke stumbling. The woman took his hand and led the way towards the staircase to the sleeping rooms. They were a few feet to the right of her and Ron, when the bloke swayed and fell to the floor.

Obviously, he was very drunk.

Ignoring the bloke, she turned her attention back to Ron. "I would like to get to the bar today, Ron," she said to him. He had also paused to look at the scene. Ron's eyes left the couple, and he pulled Ginny with him to the bar.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny then heard the woman giggle. "You're such a klutz!" Ron spun around in a flash.

Ginny's breathing came to a halt. She stood on tiptoe and peered past her brother's shoulder and saw the scene in front of her. Her heart began to beat painfully. Harry stood there, and by the way he was swaying from side to side, he appeared to be intoxicated. A very pretty young woman, who looked only a few years older than Harry, had her arm wrapped around his waist. So it was true, then. Harry really had meant it when he said he wanted to see other people.

_You mean__** shag**__ other people, _she thought.

"Harry, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ron asked dangerously.

Harry spotted them, and he smiled at them drunkenly. "Hiya, Ron," he said in greeting. His eyes then focused on Ginny. "Gin-Gin! Nice to see you. Me and-" he paused, looking at the woman next to him. "- _Marissa, _here, were headed to her room. We were going to talk about… things -" He let out a hiccup and nearly fell over.

Ginny shook her head in disgust. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Instead, her throat seemed to close up on her and her eyes began to burn. Everything was closing in on her and she needed to get outside… fast. She pushed her way out of the pub, ignoring Ron's calls. She burst into the sunlight and began searching for the nearest fireplace. A tear fell on her cheek, but she roughly wiped it away. She wasn't about to waste her tears on Harry.

She sped to the floo fireplaces near the entrance of Diagon Alley. Jumping into one of the crates she flooed back to Hogsmeade, reappearing at The Three Broomsticks. Mumbling a quick hello to Madame Rosmerta, she hurried back up the walkway to Hogwarts. When she reached the castle - after being check upon entry - she headed back to the Gryffindor common room. The only thing she wanted was to be alone in her dormitory. She was on the sixth floor when she spotted Colin Creevey up ahead. "Colin!" she called.

He turned around. His face broke out into an expression of relief and he met her in the middle of the corridor. "Ginny, where've you been? I was waiting in the library for you -" He stopped and frowned. "Were you crying? What happened?"

"It's nothing," Ginny mumbled, wishing that her tears would go away, but instead of disappearing, her eyes began to well up even more. What she wanted now, more than ever, was to make the hurt to go away. "Kiss me," she said, barely above a whisper.

"What?" Colin asked in confusion but Ginny cut him off by crashing her lips to his.

* * *

As Harry sat at the bar talking with - Melanie? Maria? Well, whoever she was, he continued downing glass after glass of alcohol. He was so drunk that he could hardly sit up straight on his stool. After a while, Mandy had lightly placed her hand on his knee and began making circles. She moved up, ever so slightly, until her fingers were resting on his thigh. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"How about we go up to my room so we can be alone and _talk," _she purred.

Harry nodded quickly. Yes, the girl was hot as hell, the tightening in his pants was proof, but she was no Ginny. He could really do with a talk, maybe she could help him sort-out this mess he created with Ginny and get her back. Girls were good at this sort of thing right? She took his hand and led him to the staircase. He was nearly there when he fell and Mandy giggled. "Oh, Harry, you are such a klutz!" She helped him up and put an arm around his waist.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing?" a voice said.

Harry turned and was surprised to see Ron and Ginny. He smiled. "Hiya, Ron," he said. "Gin-Gin! Nice to see you. Me and -" he looked at the blonde next to him and started at her in confusion. What _was_ her name? "… _Marissa_ here were headed to her room. We were going to talk about… things -" He let out a hiccup. He swayed again.

Ginny stood there, looking hurt and upset. He watched as she opened her mouth, but she didn't say anything. He suddenly had the urge to kiss her…

Ginny did an about-face and moved away from them and out of the pub.

Ron now stood in front of Harry. Harry recognized the look on his face: he was livid. Ron was opening and closing his fists at his sides; his face was steadily turning redder and redder with anger. Harry's mind began to swim; the alcohol was about to have its side effects, and he knew he was about to pass out.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Ron's fist heading for his face.

That's going to leave a bruise.

* * *

**Coming up next: **

**Harry's about to get his ass handed to him, obviously.**

**Ginny+Colin = love? ai yi yi! Come on people stay with one person!**


	14. Love Drunk, but now Hungover

_**A/N: Ok, so I fail. I said I would have this up by Wednesday and today is...Sunday. Um, yeah, sorry about that. **_

_**Again, Hello! to all the new readers! I'd shake your hand but... you get the picture.**_

_**Thanks **_**hpdude-4life**_** for taking the time to read and comment each chapter. I had a good time reading your reviews. :)**_

* * *

_Let mercy come _

_and wash away, what I've done_

_**What I've Done**__ - Linkin Park_

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

Ginny wrenched herself away from Colin,"Oh no, no, _no! _That didn't just happen," she moaned, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Ginny," Colin said slowly; his eyes were widened in surprised and his breath was shaky, "what was that about?"

Ginny still had her eyes covered. She was so embarrassed she couldn't even look at him. "Colin, I am so sorry," she whispered, "you must think I'm a slag or - "

Colin put his hands over hers and uncovered her face but Ginny wouldn't lift her head. "I could never think that about you, Gin. I admit I am a bit thrown off guard now that you've kissed me out of nowhere. Even so, I wouldn't _ever_ think you were a slag."

Ginny finally looked up at him. "Thanks, Colin."

"What's going on? Is everything all right?" he asked with concern.

"No," Ginny sighed. She and Harry had decided to keep their relationship quiet, meaning that none of her closest friends had known about it. They suspected and had teased her about it, of course, but she had never confirmed it. _I guess it's time to let someone in on the secret. _She bit her lip and took a deep breath, "Colin, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Hermione watched as Harry slept. She leaned over his form to check Ron's damage and grimaced. His eye was bruised and was turning a nasty shade of black, yellow, and blue. She whispered another cooling charm over his eye to help reduce the swelling and sat back in her chair.

They were still at the Leaky Cauldron. Once she had found out what Ron had done, she talked to Tom and he was nice enough to lend them a private room. After seeing that Harry was put to bed, she had stepped outside the room. When she had asked what led Ron to punch Harry, he just glared past her into the room where Harry was lying. Then, without a word, he had gone downstairs and hadn't returned.

Hermione stood up and walked towards the window. She knew two things: **a) **Harry had been drunk and **b) **he had been with a young woman and they had been headed to a room together. _Maybe I was wrong in thinking that Harry and Ginny had something going on, _she thought. _But if they weren't hiding anything, then why did Ron hit Harry? _What Harry did _was _Harry's business. Then again, the main reason they were out of school in the first place was because of her parents, and she wouldn't lie to herself and say that she wasn't angry that Harry had picked the time to get smashed, as she needed him. There was a possibility that Ron had felt the same.

_All right then that leaves Ginny. _Hermione had seen her running away with a hurt expression on her face. If Harry and Ginny didn't have a relationship, then why had Ginny been so upset? Hermione knew that the younger witch still had feelings for Harry. Ginny had told her that when Harry kissed her at the Burrow. There was a chance that seeing Harry with someone else had hurt her. Unless the two _did _have something going on and they were hiding it, and now Harry had got drunk with this other woman?

_Merlin, I am only confusing myself!_

She wanted to know what was upsetting everyone, and she wanted to know _now_. She turned when she heard a moan coming from the bed; Harry was waking up.

It was time to figure out the situation.

When Harry first opened his eyes, he squeezed them shut. The light in the room was _way _too bright. He felt like little leprechauns were doing on a jig on his brain. He opened his eyes again, more slowly this time. He turned his head and quickly regretted it as he let out a groan. _Fuuuccck._ His head felt like it was about to split in two. He immediately decided not to try to sit up, just yet. "Where am I?" he asked aloud, not recognizing his surroundings.

"You're still at the Leaky Cauldron," a voice answered for him.

Hermione came into view and stood by the head of the bed. Her face was unreadable. Memories then came flooding into Harry's mind. He briefly remembered being very drunk and there had been a woman with him. They were walking across the pub... He quickly looked down at himself. He was still fully dressed, so he hadn't gone and done anything that he would have regretted later. He remembered stopping ... someone had tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ginny!" he cried, sitting up. The room started spinning. He let out another groan.

"Lie down," Hermione said, pushing him back. "Take this," Hermione instructed, handing him a glass of water and two white pills. Harry eyed them warily. "It will help," she added. Harry slowly propped himself up on his elbows. He popped the pills into his mouth and downed the water. Immediately he felt the throbbing in his head slowly ebb away. He set the glass on the nightstand next to the bed and cautiously sat up again and moved his legs to the edge of the mattress. He looked up at Hermione, who was still hovering over him. He noticed a slight frown on her face.

"Thanks," he said hoarsely. He cleared his throat.

"You're welcome," Hermione replied. She let out a sigh and walked across the small room and sat down in a red plush chair. "So," she said, leaning forward. "Do you plan on telling me what's going on?"

Harry rubbed his temples, "I really don't know," he answered. He didn't feel like thinking about anything. It still hurt his head too much. He couldn't even fucking think.

"All right, then," Hermione replied. Harry detected a hint of impatience in her voice. "Let me ask you this: What were you thinking when you decided to get drunk? Were you even thinking at all?" Her voice was rising, and even though Harry had taken the painkillers, the throbbing hadn't gone away completely.

"You don't have to yell," he moaned.

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She was quiet for a few minutes while Harry massaged his temples. He tried to think back and remember what had happened but he only remembered Ginny running out. One thing he knew, for sure, was that he had screwed up - big time.

* * *

"You mean to tell me that asshole decided to dump you in a _hospital_?" Colin said with a scowl. "I didn't know Harry could be such a wanker."

Ginny and Colin had found an empty classroom, and Ginny had finished her confession about what had happened between her and Harry. "And then he had the nerve to go get pissed and was about to shag some stranger," Colin continued as he paced in front of her. He ran a hand though his blond hair, "I'm such an idiot. Here I was, spending my first few years at Hogwarts practically worshiping the ground he walked on. Pathetic." He scrunched his face in disgust.

"At least you didn't have a crush on him since you were ten years old," Ginny mumbled, "that's even worse."

Colin stopped in front of her, "Look, Gin, I'm sorry." He took both of her hands in his, "I bet the last thing you want to think about is that idiot, and he _is _an idiot for letting you go." His piercing blue eyes bored into hers.

"Don't worry about it, Colin," she said, glancing down. "I'm fine."

Colin snorted as he released her hands and perched himself on the professor's desk beside her. "Did you forget whom you're talking to?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "You are far from _fine._"

Ginny sighed as she looked out the window. She knew he was right. She and Colin had been best friends since they were eleven. He was one of the very few people who could always decipher how she was feeling inside. She couldn't lie to herself, either. When she had seen Harry at the Leaky Cauldron, she had felt as if her heart were being broken in two. She had really believed that Harry was only trying to 'do the right thing' by breaking it off with her. But now...

_Why do males have to be so complicated? _she thought. _Oh, wait, this is not just __**any**__ male. It's Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. The wizard who got rid of Voldemort. A bloke who thinks protecting people is by pushing them away and not letting them help him because they care for him._

"Come on, Weasley," Colin said, jumping up. He grabbed one of her hands and tugged until she was on her feet.

Ginny looked at him in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm famished." he answered with a grin. As if to prove his point, his stomach let out a rather loud rumble. For the first time in a while, Ginny laughed. "The stomach never lies," he said.

"Okay, Mr. Hungry Pants. If we hurry up, we can grab a late lunch," she teased.

Colin smiled sheepishly as he led her out the door. "I thought that after we have eaten something, we could go for a walk outside. You know… to get your mind off things."

Ginny smiled. Colin may be quiet and a bit clumsy, at times, but he was the most caring friend she could have ever asked for. She gave him a sideways hug, "Thank you."

Colin hugged her back, "What are best friends for?"

* * *

Harry sat quietly on his bed, still trying to get his head to stop pounding. And Hermione's dead-on stare wasn't helping a bit. How could he have allowed himself to get into this mess?

_If I get out of this without any more bodily damage, I'll never fucking drink again, I swear._

Hermione was seated across the room with her arms still crossed and her lips pursed. _That's a first, _Harry thought_. _He would have expected her to continue on ranting, pressing him until he finally gave in and told her what was going on. But surprisingly, she had kept quiet, which allowed him some time to think of what he was going to say.

The painful silence continued for another five minutes until he heard her clear her throat. "Do you even remember anything that happened?" she asked aloud.

_Guess the unthinkable couldn't last._

He looked up at her. He opened his mouth, hesitated, and then answered, "Not much." He gingerly touched the area beneath his bruised eye and winced, "Except for the fact that I have this courtesy of Ron."

"I placed a cooling charm over it," she told him, "it will help keep it from swelling too badly."

"I'm sure Harry will survive with a black eye," a third voice interrupted. "Won't you, Harry?" Harry felt his stomach drop. Ron was standing by the door, his cheeks flushed, and Harry was sure that not all of it was from the cold. "I see that you've decided to come down from your joy ride," he continued, stepping into the room. The scowl on his face deepened.

Hermione stood up in front of him, blocking him from getting any closer. "Ron," she started softly.

"Don't try to protect him Hermione," he interrupted. Ron gazed over her shoulder at Harry. "I came in here to find out why my sister ran out of the Leaky Cauldron after spotting her supposed _boyfriend _about to go upstairs to fuck some stranger."

Harry cringed as Hermione spun around to face him; her jaw dropped. Harry bowed his head. It was all the answer Hermione needed. "So, it's true, then? You and Ginny are seeing each other?" she asked quietly.

"_Were_ seeing each other," he corrected roughly. He finally glanced up and saw Hermione flinch slightly at the green fire that Harry knew was evident in his eyes. An awkward silence fell over the room.

"But that still means that you and my sister had been seeing each other for... how long? A few weeks?" Ron asked.

"Make that about two months," Harry mumbled.

Hermione's eyes widened as Ron's face flushed. "_Two months!_" he shouted. "And _when_ the fuck were you two planning on speaking up? When you two got engaged!"

The thought of being engaged to Ginny made his heart ache even more. Luckily, Hermione must have noticed the pain etched on his features. She silenced Ron with a pleading look and stared back at Harry with sympathy in her eyes. "When?" she asked softly.

Harry stood up slowly and walked over to the window. "Right before I left the hospital."

"Harry, why would you do that? I don't know if you realized this but Ginny... she has fancied you for _years_. To finally give her something she's been wanting for so long and then to - to take it back," Hermione shook her head. "I thought you had feelings for her?"

"I do, damnit; that's the problem!" he burst out. Hermione recoiled. Harry sighed and went back over to the bed and flopped down on it. "I can't let her get involved with me," he said. "Not with the Death Eaters still a threat. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if they decided to go after her -" his voice cracked, "- because of me. I'm only trying to protect her."

"Protect her by pushing her away?" Ron cut in. "Well, that's the biggest load of shit I've ever heard. Didn't you tell me that I would regret it if something happened and I never confessed my feelings for Hermione? You're such a hypocrite."

"Ron!" Hermione gasped softly. She cast a nervous glance at Harry, obviously afraid that he was going to start shouting. He had been about to, he really had, but all he could do was stare at Ron with his jaw slackened in shock.

"If you're trying to protect her, what the hell are you doing trying to push her out of your life?" Ron asked. "If you care about her the way I now _know_ you do, you shouldn't even let her out of your sight. By pushing her away, you're only leaving her out in the cold and in harm's way! Don't you _see _that?" He took a few steps towards Harry and took a breather before continuing, "And you know what else? I think there's more to it than you want to believe. I think that deep down, you're scared. Scared of actually caring for someone so much and afraid that they'll leave you. Like your parents... and Sirius."

At the mention of his godfather, Harry inhaled sharply. "You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know a damn thing about my feelings for Ginny!" he barked.

"I don't?" Ron said, raising an eyebrow. "I might not have known about the two of you seeing each other behind my back, but I _have _noticed the change in you over the summer. With the way things were going, I was afraid that the summer would be more fucked up than the one after fifth year when Sirius died. But the more you hung around Ginny... well, it was like she was breathing life back into you. You didn't sulk around as much."

Harry stared down at his hands as Ron spoke. It was hard to hear how he must've acted like from his friend's point of view. Hermione was staring at the both of them and her expression made Harry's heart hurt.

Ron continued, "Of course, at the time I didn't think it was anything beyond friendship. Even so, I knew she had a way with you that Hermione and I _didn't_. At first, I was angry with myself. I was supposed to be your best mate of six years and my younger sister, who didn't even known you as well as I did, could communicate with you better than I could. But if anyone could have gotten you out of your mood swings, I'm sure as hell glad it was Ginny."

Harry looked up when Ron fell quiet. His heart was thundering painfully in his chest as he absorbed the words his friend had just spoken. At first, he had been ready to deny, deny, deny. That was until he had realized that everything Ron had said had hit close to home. Now that he had thought about it, he had been a tad bit fearful. He had never felt this way about anyone, and the thought of losing Ginny - well, the thought of it made him sick to his stomach. Like Ron had said, pushing her away wouldn't have helped. Either way, the Death Eaters had already known that Ginny was one of the people tied with him. So, whether or not they were dating, he knew Ginny would never sit and do nothing while everyone else was in battle. She had already proved that much.

_What have I done?_

Harry groaned and held his face in his hands. A moment later, he felt the bed sag next to him and a hand began rubbing his back soothingly. He knew instantly that it was Hermione. He felt bad bringing her into this, what with the situation with her parents. "Bloody hell," he said with realization. He had completely forgotten about her parents! An overwhelming feeling of guilt and shame filled his gut. "Hermione I -"

"It's all right, Harry," she said. She was looking at him with gloomy eyes. Harry couldn't even speak. He had come out here to comfort Hermione when she had needed him most, and all he had done had been to get himself pissed. She had even taken care of him, and now, was comforting _him_. It should be the other way around! She had every right to blow up at him like she had almost done earlier. He had been lucky she hadn't banged his head against the wall or curse him with the artillery he knew she had. The fact that she hadn't made him feel even worse.

"Hermione, I don't deserve a friend like you after the selfish way I've been acting," he muttered.

"Harry, you've been through a lot -"

"It's _nothing_ compared to what has happened to you and you know it." Harry said firmly.

Hermione fell silent and looked at her lap.

"Merlin, I feel like shit," he added.

"You look like it, too," Ron piped up. Harry looked at his straight face. They stared at each other until they both cracked a smile. They then began to laugh.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Harry joked. "I bet my eye looks a fright."

"Yeah, well," Ron said, rubbing his neck sheepishly, "sorry 'bout that. I was really pissed off at you and -"

"No apologies. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me," Harry said. "Besides, I'm glad you found me when you did, before I did something stupid. By the way, if I'm about to do something like that again, I give you full permission to knock me out."

Ron smiled. "Gladly… Unless Ginny gets to you first."

Harry's smiled faltered.

"I'm sure you two will works things out," Hermione said encouragingly.

"You better grovel like you've never grovelled before," Ron added.

"Right. Let's hope that's enough for Ginny, so that she can forgive me for being an idiot," Harry said with a heavy sigh.

"If 'Mione and me can, Ginny can."

Hermione let out a laugh. "Why don't we get out of here?" she said, standing. She glanced over at Harry and cringed. Then her face softened, and she began grinning widely. She whipped out her wand. "I just remembered a new charm I learned that will cover that bruise right up, Harry. I've been wanting test it out on someone."

"Watch out," Ron warned. "She's learned that new charm out of _Teen Witch Magazine_ Lavender gave to her. I wouldn't let her come near me, if I were you."

Harry snorted. "Since when do you read _Teen Witch_?" he asked Hermione. He leaned away from her wand and stared at it skeptically.

Hermione huffed and glared at the them. "I don't _read_ them. I still think the magazine is absolutely illogical, what with ridiculous quizzes like "_Find Out If Your Wardrobe Is A Do or Do Not" _and_ "What Type of Girlfriend Are You?" _and -"

"Well, I could easily answer the last one," Ron said, coming up from behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek, "The best one I could ever ask for."

Harry smirked. "Smooth, Weasley."

"Although," Ron continued, " at times, you _can_ be an uptight, bossy girlfriend who worries too much -"

"Well, this uptight, bossy girlfriend who worries too much thinks that her boyfriend doesn't worry _enough_," Hermione said, gently pushing Ron away from her. "And this girlfriend says that her lips are _off limits_." she smirked with satisfaction.

Harry couldn't help it. He started laughing so hard his stomach hurt. Ron's expression was just too comical.

"But 'Mione, I was just joking -"

Running footsteps pounding their way up the stairs interrupted him. Tom appeared at the doorway, bent over and out of breath. "They. Want you - at the… hospital," he wheezed. "The Healers say - Mr. Granger -" He coughed loudly.

Harry watched as Hermione's face filled with panic. "What? What about my father?" she asked, hurrying over to the old man.

Harry stood up and waited as the man caught his breath. Tom finally stopped coughing and was able to stand up straight, "Your father, he's awake!"


	15. One step at a time

**A/N: To make up for not updating like I said I would last week, here's another chapter! I'm excited about the new readers who have joined this crazy ride through my imagination. *does a little dance* Hello there!**

**Also, a reader requested that I include the a part where Voldemort is killed (which is a good request). Honestly, the reason why I have delayed elaborating on this is because... well, I haven't really decided on how I want to do it. I mean, the guy is dead but I'm afraid my methods would be kinda sucky compared to what we already know. I was going to try to use the Hocruxes, but we were just finding out about them at the end of the sixth book and it just wouldn't make sense if I threw it in now. But I am going to try to work on that. It's not going to be all cool like the original but it'll come soon enough. :)**

**Another reader asked if this would turn into some Draco/Hermione fanfiction because of the scene in Chapter 9. And the answer is NO. WAY. I'm sure there are some good Draco/Hermione stories out there but this ain't one of them. I don't have it in me.**

**And, if some of you thought that Hermione seemed mad at Ron in the last chapter, that was unintended. I didn't want her to come off that way. Harry needed that hit from Ron. When she had those "Ron" moments it wasn't her scolding him but more like asking him to control his temper now that he knocked the living daylights out of Harry. It was like "Please don't attempt to hit him again, even if he is asking for it. He is still our best friend even if he fucked up."**

**Does that make any sense?**

**

* * *

**

_**Song of the Hour:**_

_If I had my own world_

_I'd fill it with wealth and desire_

_A glorious past to admire_

_And voices of kids out walking dogs_

_Birds, planes, cleanest cars_

_If I had my own world, I'd build you an empire_

_From here to the far lands_

_To spread love like violence_

_**Secret Crowds**__ - Angels & Airwaves_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 15**_

"He's awake?" Hermione asked, grabbing hold of Ron's arm.

Tom nodded. "Dumbledore just contacted me."

Hermione laughed out of disbelief.

"Come on," Ron said, tugging on her hand, "if we run we can –"

"Run?" Hermione repeated, pulling her hand out of his. She whipped out her wand. "We don't have time!" A moment later she disappeared with a _pop_!

"Hermione!" Ron groaned, taking out his wand, "I fucking hate when she does that." He turned to Harry, "See you there, then?"

"Yeah," Harry said, snatching up his wand from the nightstand and shoving on his shoes. He hadn't Apparated much since he received his license over the summer. If anything, he had been trying to avoid it all together. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the front lobby of the hospital. The unpleasant sensation of not being able to breathe only lasted for a few seconds, and Harry opened his eyes to find himself in the lobby of St. Mungo's. Ahead, on his left, he saw Ron walking briskly to the entrance to the staircase. Harry jogged after him.

By the time they reached the fourth floor, Hermione was already talking to Dumbledore. "Oh! There they are," the Headmaster said, watching the pair approach. He frowned slightly, "Where is Ms Weasley?" Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then glanced at Harry. Harry averted his eyes down to his shoes; the back of his neck heating up. He felt everyone's eyes on him.

"She mentioned something about a project that is due, which she really needed to work on for Professor Snape," Hermione answered, breaking the silence. Harry sent her a grateful look.

"I see," Dumbledore said, nodding. His eyes lingered on Harry, "Well, as I was saying to Ms Granger before you two arrived, Mr Granger finally awoke and has been moved to a smaller room. We haven't had the chance to ask him any questions to see what he remembers of the attack. I was on my way to his room when Ms Granger arrived."

"May I see him?" asked Hermione

"Of course," Dumbledore said kindly. He turned with a swish of his robes and set off down the corridor; the trio followed.

As they neared the last door on the left, they heard someone yelling, "Where am I? Where is my wife? Darling! Who are you? What are you doing?"

"Mr. Granger you must calm down," a harrassed voice replied.

"I will not calm down until I know where my wife is being held!" Mr. Granger roared.

Hermione ran ahead of them. "Dad?" she called. She ran into the room. Healer White was standing next to Mr. Granger, trying to prevent him from getting out of his bed.

"Mr. Granger," he said, "you must lie down."

"Dad," Hermione said in a choked voice.

Mr Grander paused. "Hermione? What – what are you–?"

Hermione threw her arms around her father and engulfed him in a hug. Mr. Granger let out a loud groan. "Oh!" Hermione cried, pulling away quickly. "I'm so sorry!"

Mr. Granger was clutching at his side. "Dad, lie down, please," she said, gently pushing him back into his pillows. Mr. Granger, obviously still weak from his injuries, didn't protest.

Healer White took out his wand and hovered it over Mr. Granger's ribs. A small wispy image, similar to a Muggle x-ray, appeared and he studied it, his eyes furrowed. Harry studied it, also. Though he wasn't experienced in this profession, he could tell where the ribs had been broken.

"All right then," White said and raised his wand to vanish the image. "Your ribs are healing quite well, Mr. Granger, but in order for them to heal completely, we need you to lie down and _relax_ - no moving about. I'll send in a cup of potion for the pain." He turned around, "Dumbledore!" he said tucking his wand away, "Just the man I needed to see. May I have a word?" he gestured towards the door.

"Certainly," Dumbledore said. "I'll be back in a moment," he added to the others. He and White left the room and shut the door behind them.

Hermione sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and took hold of her father's hand. Mr. Granger shifted slightly to face her. "Where's your mother?" he asked softly.

"She's in another room," Hermione answered.

"Is she awake?"

Hermione silently shook her head.

"You're safe here, Mr. Granger," Ron said from beside Harry. "You'll be fixed up quick enough."

Mr. Granger looked over at him. "Ron?"

"Yes, sir?"

Mr. Granger studied him carefully for a moment, and then he smiled shakily, "I should thank you. Hermione says that you haven't left her side. I feel good knowing that while my baby girl is away from home, you're looking after her."

Harry watched as Ron's ears lit up, but his facial expression was serious. "Thank you sir."

Hermione let out a small gasp. "How did you–?"

"I heard you," Mr. Granger said. "Through all the darkness, I could hear you talking to me. Of course, it seemed so far away, but I heard bits and pieces. It was your voice that brought me back."

A tear dropped from Hermione's eyes. "I was so afraid," she whispered, "afraid that neither of you would ever wake up."

Mr. Granger's eyes were teary also. "I'm not going anywhere, kiddo."

Harry, who had been watching the exchange, shifted uncomfortably and was about to excuse himself when Mr. Granger looked over at him. "Don't think I forgot about you, Harry. Thank you for looking out for my Hermione."

Harry's neck heated up. "Anytime, sir. After all, she is my best friend. She would do the same for me."

Hermione smiled.

The door opened and Dumbledore slipped inside. "Mr. Granger," he said, "I don't think we have officially met. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Mr. Granger shook his hand. "So you're the Head of the school?"

"I am," Dumbledore said. He flicked his wand and conjured four chairs, causing Mr. Granger to gasp. He sat down in the one nearest to Mr. Granger's bed and motioned for the others to do the same. "So, Mr. Granger –"

"Robert," Mr. Granger said, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Robert," Dumbledore repeated, "I only ask one favor of you and that is to tell me what exactly happened to you this morning."

Mr. Granger sighed. "I don't remember much; it's all foggy."

"That's understandable," said Dumbledore. "Take your time, and tell me anything you remember."

Mr. Granger closed his eyes. They waited in silence until he finally spoke. "I was on my way out," he said. "I was planning to make waffles for breakfast, but we had run out of milk. I was going to make a quick trip to the deli so I could have breakfast ready before my wife woke up. I had put on my coat and was looking for my keys when I heard something outside. It was very early, so I was surprised to hear anything. I looked out the kitchen window and the Wilmington house down the street was on fire. I realized that what I heard was screaming… It was coming for the top window; the youngest daughter was banging on it. I looked up higher and this… sign was above the house. I looked back down and the girl was gone."

Harry heard Hermione inhale sharply.

"What did the sign look like?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

Mr. Granger shook his head. "I'm not sure. A skull with… I think it was a snake coming out of its mouth. It was green and smoky, and I felt a chill… as if I would never be happy again."

"Dementors! Muggles cannot see them, but they still can feel their effects."

"That would explain a lot. Next, there were these people with hoods over their heads. I knew they were wizards. They waved their wands, the doors flew open, and they went inside. I heard things shattering and then people inside started screaming only to be silenced a second later. Then these figures came out, closed the door, and waved their wands again. The next moment the house was set aflame. A couple happened by on their morning jog… they began to run away. But it was as if something swept down on them and… they collapsed to the ground, not moving.

"I was on my way back up the staircase when there was a _bang_ on my door. The door blasted open and the wizards in black came in. There were at least five of them. Next thing I knew, I was thrown across the living room and my head was slammed into a wall. The group spilt apart and began wrecking the house. I heard one of them say, 'Look at all this Mudblood filth.' "

Upon hearing this, Harry's hands clenched into fists.

"Then, one of them approached me and waved his wand, and this overwhelming sense of pain washed over me…. like I was being stabbed with hundreds of knives. I couldn't help but cry out. They crowded around me, like I was some dog. Took turns kicking me in my ribs, spitting on me, and bringing back the stabbing sensation," he paused. Hermione was near tears but her expression was one of anger. She reached for her father's hand, silently urging him to continue.

"They wanted me to beg them to stop, but I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. I thought that if I held up until they got bored and moved on, my wife would be safe. They hadn't even gone upstairs, yet. But Heather had woken up and had called out my name as she came down the stairs. Two of them went after her… I tried… I tried so hard to protect her, but one of them paralyzed me. I fell, face first, to the floor and I couldn't move. They began torturing her. I've never heard her scream like that. Ever. And the worst thing was, I couldn't even do anything about it. One of them flipped me over, and I felt the most horrible things imaginable. I felt cold, like everything happy had been sucked out of me and I would never get them back. I felt something touch me – it was foul, as if it were decayed and rotten, but one of the hooded figures sent some sort of white light and the feeling faded away.

" '_Don't_', the voice had said. 'Do not mess with either one of them' It was a woman's voice, I'm sure. I couldn't see her face, except for her mouth, and she was grinning. She slipped an envelope into my pocket. 'Burn the place down,' she had ordered. Fire was set to the tapestries and rugs. The woman stood and gave me another blow to the head, and then everything went black. I don't remember anything else."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you, Robert." he said. "Here," he held out a small vial of purple liquid, "Healer White instructed me to give this to you, once you were done."

Mr. Granger took it and looked at it skeptically. "What is it?"

"A sleeping draught," Dumbledore explained, "for a full night of an undisturbed dreamless sleep."

The old man stood up. Harry, Hermione, and Ron did the same. The chairs instantly disappeared. "Hermione, I'll let you have a moment alone with your father; we'll be waiting outside," Dumbledore said, heading for the door.

Harry gave Hermione a gentle squeeze on the shoulder and followed Dumbledore out.

Once Ron had closed the door behind him, the two students and their Headmaster stood in silence. A few minutes later, Hermione joined them. "He's fast asleep."

"We should head back to the castle; it's getting late," said Dumbledore. He led them into a small room with a fireplace. Dumbledore lit a fire in the hearth and pulled out a pouch filled with Floo Powder. Once each of them had taken their share, he tucked the bag back into his pocket. "After you," he said to Hermione, motioning for her to go first. "We'll be going to my office."

Harry wanted to ask how they were able to Floo into his office so easily but decided he didn't want to know.

* * *

They arrived back in Dumbledore's office, one at a time. Dumbledore was the last to step out of the flames. He sat down in the chair behind his desk. Hermione and Ron hovered, not sure whether they were to stay or not. "You may as well stay Ron and Hermione," Dumbledore said kindly, motioning for them to sit in the chairs opposite him. The trio sat down.

Harry had the information he had just learned rolling in his head, questions forming. "What did you talk to White about?" he asked bluntly.

Ron and Hermione sent him looks of surprise, probably because he had asked such a direct question. This was their first time witnessing a meeting between him and the Headmaster but Harry knew he and Dumbledore were beyond that. They then turned their attention back to Dumbledore to see if he would answer.

"He gave me the letter that Bellatrix Lestrange left in Robert Granger's pocket."

"How do you know it was her?" Harry asked.

"I don't," Dumbledore said simply, "but I do know that ever since Voldemort's death, she has taken it upon herself to become the next leader of the Death Eaters."

Harry laughed coldly. "I hope she doesn't expect to become as powerful as he was. I would hate to have to fight a female version of Voldemort."

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "I hardly expect Bellatrix to become the next Voldemort, but I wouldn't underestimate her power. Voldemort influenced a large number of people while he was alive, and not just wizards, either, as you know. The Dementors are still on the dark side, along with some of the giants. She's going to try to finish his work: to take over the wizarding world, if not the whole world, and cleanse it of all the 'unworthy'."

"Well, that's quite a bit of work," said Harry. "So, am I guessing correctly in saying that they plan to take over Hogwarts?"

"I cannot say for sure, but yes, that may be one of their plans."

"They tried before, and they didn't succeed," Hermione said. "Why are they going to try again?"

"Again, I do not know. All we can do, right now, is guess."

"What about Snape?"

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore corrected.

"Professor Snape," Ron repeated. "Doesn't he know what's going on?"

Harry watched Dumbledore expectantly, silently thanking Ron for coming up with the question.

"Severus's information is very limited. Though he was highly favored by Voldemort, Bellatrix has always had her suspicions. She and a few others don't trust him, and if she succeeds in becoming the new leader, it will only be a matter of time before she gets rid of him."

"That's just great," Harry scoffed, throwing his hands up in the air, "we'll lose our only contact."

"Not necessarily," Dumbledore said, "this is where Draco Malfoy comes into the picture."

"_What?_" Harry and Ron said together.

"Draco Malfoy?" Ron said. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Of course," said Hermione, staring at Dumbledore, "Bellatrix is his aunt."

"I see you are catching on, as always, Hermione," Dumbledore said, smiling.

"We already knew that," Harry said impatiently. "What's the big secret about that?"

"Bellatrix and Narcissa Malfoy were sisters. Growing up, Bellatrix adored her sister – always keeping an eye on her so that she wouldn't run into trouble. Even though Narcissa had gone to the Ministry and ousted Voldemort the night they had captured you, Harry, Bellatrix was heartbroken when her sister died. She was her favorite family member."

"So, if she becomes the next 'ruler' of them all, she's going to try to convince Draco to come back to her side?"

"Possibly," Dumbledore replied, "Draco is, after all, the son of the sister she loved dearly. And Draco is her only surviving relative. So it is safe to say that she would want him to be with her so that she could protect the son of the sister she lost."

"What about the other Death Eaters; are they really going to believe that Draco has come back to their side? I know they're not _that_ gullible." said Harry.

"They never questioned Voldemort about Severus, did they?" Dumbledore countered, raising his eyebrows.

"No, but she's nowhere near as powerful as he was. The Death Eaters were actually scared of him!" Harry said in frustration. "Why would they even listen to her?"

"There are rumors among them that Voldemort had named her his successor."

At this, Harry laughed. "His _successor_? You've got to be kidding. Since when did Voldemort name successors? He had favorites, sure, but in reality, he worked alone."

Dumbledore nodded, a smile playing on his lips. "You're right, Harry, but you must remember the Death Eaters were in a state of confusion and Bellatrix was the only one to step up and take the reins. Everyone assumed Lucius Malfoy would lead them, but as things turned out…"

"He can't really lead from his grave, now, can he?" Ron said darkly.

"That, he cannot."

"So what's going to happen, now?" Harry asked.

"I cannot tell you, Harry. I, myself, do not even know. The Ministry is still weak from what happed at the end of the last school year, and only a few shops have reopened in Hogsmeade."

"Can Hogwarts stand against another attack?" Hermione asked.

"I do not know," Dumbledore said sadly. "The staff have been working on more advanced Protection Spells day and night since the last attack. We are doing all we can."

"What about the rumors of Death Eaters popping up overseas?" asked Hermione.

"You mean in North America?" Dumbledore said. "I am afraid that not all of what you heard was rumor. At this time, not much information is known, but Voldemort had been working to gather followers over there, Russia, China, and others, before he died."

"So it sounds like he was going after the big dogs. They're probably waiting to strike," Ron mumbled.

"Are their Ministries aware of what's going on – what the Death Eaters are capable of?" Harry asked.

"I would assume so," Dumbledore answered.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stick out more so than usual. Dumbledore didn't seem to be on top of his information game lately.

"I have been in contact with the Headmaster of White Oak Academy of Magic in Rhode Island, one of the four magical learning schools in America. William Fowl happens to be an old friend of mine. He is quite aware of what has been occuring here. However, he has informed me that some think that as long as the ocean is between here and there, they will be safe."

Harry shook his head. "This gathering of the schools… how come I have a feeling there's more to it than what meets the eye?"

"There will be a Quidditch tournament, if that is what you are worried about," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Every year, all four American schools – White Oak Academy, Leavensworth School of Wizardry from Kentucky, Pacific Coast Academy from California, and Blueridge School of Magical Learning from North Dakota – come together to have a friendly competition; one team representing each school. Every other year, they invite the Canadians to join. This year is _that_ year and Willam has, with the approval of the other Headmasters and Headmistresses, agreed to allow another school from outside the usual six, reckoning that it would be a nice change. I agreed to it, as it would be enjoyable to have a bit of friendly competition against fellow wizards and witches. This competition may also serve as an opportunity to let them know what terrors could be heading their way."

"Why not just have our Ministry contact theirs?" Ron asked.

"Ron, our Ministry is still recovering, and like Dumbledore said, people still think they're out of harm's way. If we go over there and tell them first hand what could happen, what has happened to _us_… Do you think they would listen?" Harry directed the last bit to Dumbledore.

"Some might want to help right away, others might not. We won't know, unless we try."

"You will be coming with us?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid not," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall will be accompanying you. When you arrive, the competition will go on, according to plan, but in between matches, I am counting on you to get to know the other students. When the time is right, we will sit down and discuss the problem. I plan to make an appearance at that time. Hermione, it will be your and Draco's responsibility to get to know the other Head Girls and Boys at the other schools. They can influence their peers."

"Is Malfoy aware of this?" asked Ron.

"I happen to have brought up the subject during our discussion earlier this term." said Dumbledore. Although he wanted to, Harry knew not to push further on the subject.

"And what if those schools join us?" He asked instead. "What will happen then?"

"One step at a time, Harry. One step at a time."


	16. Enemy in the lion's den

**A/N: Wow, I fail. Honestly, I didn't mean to take this long to update. This chapter was proving to be a bit difficult to write.**

* * *

_The starlight_

_I will be chasing your starlight _

_Until the end of my life/_

_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold you in my arms_

_**Starlight **__- Muse_

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to the common room to find it empty. "Everyone must be at dinner." Hermione said, sitting down in a chair by the fireplace. Ron sprawled out on the floor in front of her and Harry sat in the chair across from him. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and stared into the fire. The flames licked the wood and cracked merrily - the complete opposite of his current mood.

"Why Hogwarts?" he asked aloud to no one in particular.

"It would be the ultimate fortress wouldn't it?" Ron answered, leaning his head back against Hermione's knees.

Harry shrugged, "You'd think they would try to get into the Ministry again."

"Maybe," said Hermione, "but the Ministry is still recovering and I don't think the Death Eaters are strong enough to attempt that again."

"But what do they plan on _gaining_?" asked Harry in frustration. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"Who knows," said Ron, "what I want to know is how many more of them are there outside of Britain."

"I forgot about that." Harry groaned. He had always thought of the Death Eaters as a group in Britain. He never imagined that it would spread outside of its borders. "Once they get a hold of Hogwarts what are they going to do, take over the wizarding world one country at a time? Make it a global headquarters?"

"Possibly," said Hermione. "It just seems ridiculous to use Hogwarts, of all places."

"It doesn't make any sense." Harry repeated, running his hands through his hair. "I wish we knew what they were up to." He ran a finger absentmindedly over his scar. Ever since Voldemort's death, the only way he could find out information had been discontinued. For the millionth time, he wished he still had the link to Voldemort's mind. If only for a few seconds.

"We might," Hermione said cautiously, as if knowing they were going to protest against her next words. "Malfoy can help."

"If they let him back in." Ron added. "It doesn't matter who his aunt is. Will he really be a spy for the good side instead of just rejoining the Death Eaters?"

"Please, Ron." Hermione sighed, sounding mildly irritated.

"What?"

"He won't." Harry said. The brief conversation he had with Malfoy the night he had been captured - the same night Malfoy witnessed the murder of his parents - replayed in his mind.

"He won't what?" asked Ron.

"Re-join the Death Eaters."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just...know."

Their conversation was interrupted when the portrait swung open and Gryffindors began to enter, talking and laughing. "Hey, you three!" Seamus said, stopping by them. "Didn't see you at dinner."

"Didn't feel like eating with a big crowd." said Harry. "We stopped by the kitchens."

Seamus nodded, "Fancy a game of Exploding Snap? Me, Dean, and Neville are about to set up."

"No, thanks." Harry replied, staring distractedly at the entrance hole. Ginny had walked in followed closely by Colin Creevy. Harry felt his stomach tighten.

"I'll come over in a minute," said Ron, "go on and start without me."

"You should talk to her." Hermione said quietly, once Seamus had walked away.

Harry snorted, "I'll be surprised if she didn't Bat Boogey hex me on the spot. Besides, it's not like she'll listen to me. _I_ wouldn't listen to me, not with the way I have been acting. I dumped her in a _hospital_ for Merlin's sake." He put his face in his hands. "I'm fucked."

He was royally and completely fucked.

"Hello," a cheery voice spoke. Harry's heart skipped a beat. He looked up right into her chocolate brown eyes. She looked away from him, addressing Ron and Hermione. "When did you get back?"

"Only an hour and a half ago." Ron answered, standing and stretching. "Guess what?" he added, lowering his voice. "Mr. Granger woke up."

Ginny's eyes lit up, "That's great! I'm sorry I wasn't there to see him."

"It's fine, really." Hermione said, casting a quick glance at Harry. "I'm going to visit him tomorrow right after breakfast. Dumbledore has excused me from Potions." She turned to Harry and Ron. "I will be counting on the both of you to make decent notes for me to use if we are assigned homework."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron replied, rolling his eyes, "if you'd excuse me, I have a game of Snap that needs to be played." He sauntered off to the other side of the room.

"I should go too," said Ginny. "Colin and I are working on homework together. I'll talk to you later." She waved and walked away.

Silence followed their departure. Within a few minutes, Harry heard cards explode from across the room; Ron's swearing quickly followed.

"What are you going to do?' Hermione asked gently, breaking the silence.

"About?"

"Ginny."

"What is there _to_ do?" Harry asked, hoping that Hermione help him think of a way to get him out of this mess. "I don't think I could ever make up for what I've done."

"You could if you tried hard enough." she replied, placing her hand over his and giving it

an encouraging squeeze. "Give her some space then try to get her to listen. Find an opportunity when she's alone."

"Let's say that I happen to get her alone. What if she doesn't listen to me then?"

"Since when has that stopped you?" Hermione said, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Try again until she has to here you out."

"I still don't understand how you can be so nice after what I did." Harry said, shaking his head. A fresh wave of guilt washed over him.

Hermione sighed. "We all make mistakes, Harry. It's the lesson we learn from them that counts. Besides, I know that you didn't plan on getting drunk when you decided to come with me to St. Mungo's." She paused. "I just wished you used better judgment."

"I didn't plan on it," Harry said honestly, "I wish I could go back and change things."

"I know." Hermione answered softly.

Harry's eyes travelled over the room and rested on Ginny. She was writing furiously on a piece of parchment while Colin read out of a book. Colin glanced up from his book and his eyes lingered on Ginny in a way that made the tight feeling in Harry's stomach even tighter and made him want to gauged Creevy's eyes the fuck out. If he planned on winning Ginny he'd have to do it soon.

Before any competition got in his way.

* * *

Saturday was the last trip to Hogsmeade. Most students opt to stay in the warmth of the castle while others braved the freezing cold. Many of the shops had been destroyed during the battle and the Three Broomsticks had been one of the few to reopen. Madame Rosmerta had been shaken over being under the Imperius Curse but decided to reopen in the end. When the trio entered the village, Harry noticed that students were running about taking care of last minute Christmas shopping.

"Where to?" Ron asked.

Harry opened his mouth to answer but was distracted when he noticed Ginny and Colin exiting Honeydukes. Ginny laughed at something Colin had said while Colin ushered her out the door, hand on her lower back. Harry's stomach turned at the site of them together. What the fuck was he doing touching her _there_? Ginny glanced in his direction and paused. She waved at them - Harry assumed it was meant for Ron and Hermione - before setting off with Colin back to the castle. Usually, seeing Ginny with another boy would set Ron off but he and Hermione didn't say anything on the subject, and for that Harry was grateful. However, he saw them share a look with each other but they turned away when Harry caught them.

The rest of the trip was mediocre. They stocked up on sweets and stopped by the Three Broomsticks before Harry called it a day and suggested they head back to the castle. Harry wasn't in it, and Ron and Hermione knew it. All he could think about was Ginny and Colin. Why were they alone? Was it a date? Friends only? Why was that git's hand on her back? He knew he had no right to ask - he could imagine Ginny's rage if he did.

The last few days before hols were spent finishing up last minute papers before end of term. Harry didn't even have time to dwell on Ginny because he was too caught up in his prep for NEWTS. Even Hermione was reaching her limit - she was becoming more short tempered with each passing day. Ron and Harry had come back from the last Quidditch practice of the term to find that Hermione had snapped in Arithmancy ("It was pretty scary," Pavarti had informed them). Madame Pomfrey had given Hermione a draught that calmed her down and she spent the evening catching up on much-needed rest.

The following week found Harry at the Weasley house. Hermione was spending Christmas with her father and the rest of her family. She had fed her relatives a different story about what happened and that her mother had been placed into a special hospital where she wasn't allowed visitors.

Harry enjoyed Christmastime with the Weasley's. Mrs Weasley outdid herself. A huge tree was in the living room, the house was lit like it was trying to signal down an airplane, and there were treats galor.

One evening, a couple days after New Year's, Mrs Wealsey had recruited Harry and Ron into peeling a stack of potatoes. The task was proving to be more difficult than Harry expected, even with wands. Mrs. Weasley had voiced her opinion of Dumbledore allowing them to travel out of the country, especially in 'these times'. Harry didn't think she knew Dumbledore's other plans and he guessed that she was going to use this time to see if they knew anything. As much as hated lying to her, he wasn't about to give.

"I don't see why you must go. It's only Quidditch," she said, while stirring a pot.

"Only Quidditch?" Ron replied indignantly. "C'mon Mum, it's supposed to be _fun_. We might actually play teams that are more competitive than what we have at Hogwarts." He smirked over at Harry who laughed in return.

"Yeah Mrs Weasley, I expect Dumbledore wanted to have a friendly competition between other wizarding schools." he said.

Mrs Wealsey huffed, "Why are you taking the Muggle way? Airplanes? Are they even safe?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, even though he had never been on one, "they say that people die more in cars than on planes."

"People die less by Apparation."

"Yeah instead they get splinched." Ron mumbled. "Not everyone has their Apparation license." he added.

"Why not use a Portkey?" Harry wondered aloud.

"If it were only a few people, then that would be the case." Mrs Weasley said. "You don't want to risk that one person losing grip on the object, especially with such a large group."

"Dad said people are getting paranoid," Ron muttered, "parents still distrust the ministry and didn't want to have to go through them to obtain a portkey."

"But the Ministry knows we're going." Harry said, confused.

"Well yeah, but only a select few." Ron answered. "Suppose they didn't want word out that The Boy Who Lived is skipping the country for a while." He teased.

"That is not a joking matter, Ronald," said sharply. "Those rogue Death Eaters could be plotting anything. Who knows when they will attack next."

* * *

_Woods west of London_

Draco didn't know what to expect as he approached the meeting location. When he had touched the mark with his wand, he disappeared from his flat in London and immediately arrived here - nearly vomiting in the process. His stomach was still getting used to the feeling of Apparation and the fact that he did it without know where he was going...he was grateful he didn't splinch himself. Shaking off the sick feeling, he entered the clearing in the trees and spotted several of the other Death Eaters.

"Who's there?" a deep voice asked. Draco recognized it as Rockwood's. Draco lowered his hood, revealing his face. A gasp was heard.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Crabbe shouted. "Traitor!"

Before Draco could blink fourteen wands were pointed at him.

Well, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

"You're brave boy for daring to show your face around us." Locke sneered.

Draco didn't flinch. "I'm here to see Bellatrix."

"Why?"

"That's none of your concern." A split second later Draco found himself pinned to the ground, unable to move.

"Sorry boy, doesn't matter if you are a Malfoy." Yaxley hissed. "You're a traitor, and traitors can't expect to stay alive if they walk into the lion's den." Draco cursed inwardly for not being well prepared to defend himself.

"Leave him!" a woman shrieked. The force holding him down let up. He was yanked off the ground, the person holding him had his arm in an iron grip.

"You can't be serious, Bellatrix." Crabbe growled. "This boy tried to help Potter. He deserves to die."

Draco yanked his arm away. "I want to help." he announced.

Laughter rang throughout the circle. "Please, what use would you be? We tried to get you to take out Dumbledore while at school but you couldn't even do that!" someone yelled.

"I would be better use than you Stone, seeing as how I have better access to Hogwarts." Draco sneered. He turned his attention to Belllatrix. "Aunt Bella, you know I'll be useful. No one would expect me anymore. I am seen as the orphaned kid who went to the good side." he spat out the last few words. "I won't apologize about my behaviour that night, however, I admit that I let my emotions get the best of me. He killed my parents! Your sister!"

"She deserved it!" Goyle cried. "She was nothing but a filthy traitorous bitch!"

Before Draco could curse the bastard, Bellatrix wordlessly sent Goyle flying into a headstone. He fell unconscious.

"Enough." she said. She stood in front of Draco, her eyes bored into his. He felt her trying to pry into his mind using Legilimency. Little did she know that Snape had drilled his mind in Occulmency - taught him more than Bellatrix herself - so that no one could break into his memories without his permission.

He couldn't allow her to find out what plans were about to go into motion.

He couldn't allow her to see the meetings he and Dumbledore had.

He couldn't allow her to see the training sessions he had with Snape - every day for the past several months.

He let her see some of the conversations he had with Snape about working with the Death Eaters so that she could be convinced. After a few minutes she withdrew. Draco sagged slightly, his mind worn from the confrontation.

"He's not lying," she spoke aloud, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How do we know that?" Reese implored.

"Because she is the best Legilimens out of all of us." Yexley replied, somewhat reluctantly. "She can easily hack into our memories and emotions like butter. There's no way a seventeen year old could hold her off."

If only he knew.

"What if he decides to help Potter again?" Stone inquired.

"Don't worry about that." Bellatrix answered. "Besides, if your mother was killed in front of you wouldn't you want revenge?" She smirked.

"Yes but -"

"Draco is still young, easily influenced by his emotions. We will have to break him of that habit." her grip tightened. "I am accepting Draco. He was repented for his...mistake. And he will be a great asset for our plans."

Draco tried to stay nonchalant. "What plans?" he asked casually.

Bellatrix laughed, "Draco don't worry your pretty little head about that. You maybe my only living blood, but you must earn my trust. I'll tell you on a need-to-know basis. Now hurry along, I will contact you when I need you."

Draco couldn't let it end there. "What about the trip to the states? You do know that I am going? I could be of use."

Bellatrix paused and stared at him for a moment. "You're attending?"

Draco nodded.

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully. "Yes, this could be a very advantageous to us."

"I have Edward Thorn from the International Relations office under the Imperius Curse," a Death Eater replied. "He has been in contact with the American branch - "

"Which is all good in well, but you have yet to find out any useful information have you?" Bellatrix snapped. "They haven't registered any Portkeys. It would be impossible for them to apparate - too many minors. We won't be able to track their movements. Dumbledore is behind this, I am sure of it."

"We're traveling by Muggle transportation. An Airplane." Draco supplied.

Locke barked with laughter. "An _Air-plane_? Those clunky pieces of metal those idiots travel around it? How they stay in the air is beyond me." Laughter rang throughout the group once more.

"Dumbledore really must be paranoid." said Reese.

"Clearly," Bellatrix said. "I feel as if there is more to what Dumbledore is letting on." She turned back towards the group, "This is a great opportunity for us. Our Lord had been in contact with foreign allies who supported the cause. I have already spoken with a member of the Death Eaters in other countries, and the states happens to have a large base." She started pacing. "Yes, yes, this would be perfect. Draco, keep your eyes and ears open while abroad. Report _anything_ suspicious. I'll be in contact with you when I need you." The tone of her voice told Draco that he was dismissed.

He nodded before he disapparated. He reappeared back at his flat, chest heaving as he composed his breathing. He rushed over to his owl, scribbled a note on a scrap of paper and sent the owl on it's way. The letter only had two words:

_I'm in._

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter came out ok. It was needed so that I can start the transition over to the next part of the story. I'm still not fully satisfied but I've delayed updating long enough.

I took a creative license when going over the Legilimus part, it probably wouldn't happen that way in the books but yea…just go with it.

Coming Up:

-Off to the states!

-Ron plays a Wii?


	17. Empire State of Mind

**A/N: FALSE ALARM! Sorry folks this isn't a new chapter. I was trying to update it, but instead I accidentally deleted it. -_-**

**Anywho, I hate hate hate the fact that I keep having to put this fic on the back burner. However, too much stuff goes on during the school year for me to update on a regular basis. But not that I have finally squeezed this chapter out, I can move on to the stuff that I had written ages ago. Thanks to all who decided to stick with me (And hello to the readers who I received alerts from!) This one is a bit of a transitional one too, but is needed so that we can get to the good stuff. :D I'll be looking forward to your thoughts.**

* * *

**Song of the Hour:**

_In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_- __**Empire State of Mind **__- Jay Z & Alicia Keys_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"A sidewalk that moves? How do Muggles come up with this stuff without magic?" Ron stomped on the moving sidewalk that he, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley were currently gliding on as they made their way to their gate at Heathrow Airport.

Holidays had came and went - quicker than Harry expected - and they were currently headed to meet up with the other Hogwarts student at the designated gate for their flight to the states. Harry snickered to himself as he watched Ron and Mr. Wealsey decipher the wonders of a moving sidewalk. He caught Ginny's eye briefly before she turned her head away. He hadn't made any progress with her - despite encouragement from Ron and Hermione. He wanted to make things right but couldn't figure out a way to tell her how much he really fucked up.

"There are plenty of things us Muggles come up with without magic Ron," Hermione replied. "The airplane for example."

At the mentioned of the word, Mr. Weasley looked out the windows with a wistful look on his face. "I've never been on an aero-plane before. Don't tell you mother I said this, but I am a bit jealous you kids get to try it out first."

Ron looked skeptically at the aircraft they were passing by. "I don't think you'll be missing out on much, Dad. I don't see how we're getting off the ground. At least we have our wands, we can Apparate before it crashes -"

Hermione nudged him in the stomach.

They arrived at their terminal and spotted their classmates chatting excitedly among themselves. Pavarti was in the middle of convincing Lavender Brown's parents of the safety of flying by plane. Mr. Brown was frowning at the airplane they were supposed to board, muttering about "Muggles asking for a death wish".

Professor McGonagall, dressed in normal Muggle attire, was fussing about, making sure all were present. Harry spotted a man who looked suspiciously like a Ministry official - he couldn't remember the name - hanging around in the background.

"Aw, Wright is here. Kingsley must have sent him." Mr. Weasley commented, as he nodded at the man.

"_American Airlines Flight 572 to New York, New York now boarding_." a voice announced over the speaker system.

"That's us." Hermione said, pulling out her ticket with a flourish.

"Goodbye, dad." Ginny said, giving her father a hug before heading over to a couple of her friends.

"Stay out of trouble!" he called after her. After saying their goodbyes Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly joined their classmates. Handing their tickets to the flight attendant, they walked down the terminal.

"We're not sitting together?" Hermione asked, as she looked at hers, Ron, and Harry's tickets once they got onto the plane.

Harry looked at the seat number that matched his ticket. Then again. Ginny was sitting in the aisle seat of the row already, and his seat was the one next to her by the window. Hermione smiled sympathetically as her and Ron headed a few rows ahead of him while he moved over to Ginny.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

Ginny glanced up at him from the magazine she was flipping through. Without saying a word, she turned her body so that he could squeeze in next to her. "Thanks." he said.

"Sure."

It was going to be a long flight.

* * *

"_Attention passengers, we will be arriving at our destination in a few minutes_..." Harry slowly woke up from his slumber and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He yawned, stretching his arms when he realized someone was on him. He glanced down and found Ginny lying on his shoulder, fast asleep. He froze, not wanting to jerk her awake. He gazed at the freckles that danced across the bridge of her nose as she slept. Merlin, she was beautiful, even in her sleep. It had been so long since he had been this close to her. His hand itched to stroke her face but he clenched it into a fist.

"Ginny," he whispered softly, shaking her arm gently. "We're here."

She moaned sleepily and slowly opened her eyes. She stared at him in confusion for a moment before realizing that she was laying on him. She pulled back quickly and Harry saw her cheeks turn pink.

"Sorry," she said, hastily getting herself together.

"No problem," Harry answered casually. "Did you sleep well?"

Ginny nodded. She cringed as she moved her neck. "My neck hurts a bit though." she replied.

There was an awkward pause and Harry debated if he could use the quick minute to tell her how sorry he was for being a prick. "Ginny I - " he was cut off by another announcement from the flight attendant, telling them to take their seats as the plane started to descend.

Guess that will have to wait.

Thirty minutes, later the group walked through the terminal gates and headed towards a different terminal. They had to catch a connector flight in an hour and a half so with strict instructions from McGonagall, they were able to explore the food court and gift shop area.

Hermione wanted to go by the gift shop and Ron tagged along with her. She had a suspicion that Harry wanted to talk with Ginny and hoped he would use the time wisely. She glanced over at Ron and was amused at his expression: he looked like a kid who had just walked into a candy store.

"Amazing," he repeated. As they entered the gift shop, he stopped in his tracks at the LCD televisions. "It looks so real!" he said, tapping at the screens.

Meanwhile, Harry was eating lunch with Neville, Dean, and Seamus. They went to McDonald's and Harry assisted Neville with using Muggle money. He found the American dollar to be self-explanatory.

"These Americans, how original." Dean said, shaking his head. "All of their money is this puke green!"

As they walked back to find some seats, they passed by Ernie McMillan who was getting yelled at by the cashier at Starbucks. "Who do you think you are? You tryin' to scam me? I can't accept this stupid gold coin! What the hell is a galleon?" he asked, squinting at the lettering. Before Harry could do anything McGonagall swooped in and handled the situation. Harry noticed the cashier's eyes went oddly blank for a moment before smiling and saying, "Will that be all?"

McGonagall hissed in Ernie's ear and he blushed at his slip up. "It was an accident!" Harry heard him say.

Seamus and Dean laughed. "Idiot." Seamus muttered.

Hermione wandered inside the gift shop. It was filled with many shoppers looking around trying to kill time before their next flight. "What is this?" Ron asked, stopping in front of the television sets. His eyes widened. "Are there Muggles _inside_ there?" He gawked at the screen. A sitcom Hermione used to watch when she was younger was playing. She giggled at Ron.

"I'll leave you to it." She said to him but she felt her words fell on deaf ears. Ron was now tapping at the screen. She headed over towards the Muggle magazines. She was so used to moving covers that it was strange to see that the covers were stationary. She was reading an article about the newest American Muggle president when she was disrupted by giggles. A group of girls were huddled together, looking over in Ron's direction.

"Go talk to him," One of them said, nudging a tall brunette girl.

The girl smirked but still looked hesitant. "Wouldn't it be weird? I mean we are in an airport, he could be leaving any minute."

"So, you never know! It could be destined!" Another girl replied.

The brunette laughed. "He is pretty hot. Who knows, maybe I could get a make-out session with him. He's probably just as bored as I am, waiting around for the next flight."

Her friends laughed. "Well if you plan on doing any kissing, you should get some tic-tacs or gum to freshen up."

The girl grimaced. "You're right. Come with me."

Hermione was too busy gripped the magazine that she didn't realized she was blocking the brunette's way until she heard a voice in front of her. "Um, _excuse me_, you're blocking the aisle." She girl said rudely. She and her friend were looking at Hermione with their noses wrinkled. Hermione, completely startled, moved out of their way. The girl brushed past her. She whispered something to her friend who laughed loudly. She heard something along the lines of "nerdy girls." Hermione flushed. She hated girls that always thought they were better than her, just because they were taller and had perfect straight hair.

She walked over to the front to pay for the magazine - there was a very interesting article she wanted to read thoroughly. There was one person ahead of her when she heard the girl's voices again. She turned her head slightly to see the girl and her friend standing behind her, whispering to each other, while sneaking more glances at Ron, who was now trying to figure out how to play a Nintendo Wii. He was flinging the remote around so much that Hermione was afraid he would send it flying. He was paying them little attention; he was too engrossed into the newest game. It wasn't until the brunette placed her hand on Ron's arm did he stop what he was doing and looked at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She said softly, moving in closer to him. "We noticed your school's crest and wanted to know what it stood for." She ran her fingers over Ron's hoodie that Hogwarts crest on the upper left hand side. "Hogwarts? Where' s that?"

"Uh, Great Britain." Ron answered. Torn between talking to the girl and setting up a new game on the Nintendo.

"Really? That's so cool! Are you here on vacation?" Her hand still lingered on Ron's arm.

"You could say that," Ron replied, moving his arm out of her grasp. He took a step back from her. The girl took a step forward.

"I've always wanted to go to London." she said. "I bet it's really nice there." The skank was nearly chest to chest with Ron and Hermione's blood was beginning to boil.

_Back off bimbo he's mine!_

"Um miss?" The cashier said. Hermione hadn't been paying attention and it was her turn to ring out. She hurriedly paid for her things, squared her shoulders and walked over the little group.

The brunette's friend saw her approach, rolling her eyes. "Excuse me." Hermione said, placing a smile on her face.

The brunette turned her attention away from Ron. "Ah, it's bushy-haired girl." She shared a look with her friend. "We're in a middle of a conversation." She stated. "Sorry." she added to Ron, touching his arm.

Ron smirked. "You should be."

"What?"

Ron shrugged her hand off him again. "I don't take well to others being rude to my girlfriend."

The girl's mouth dropped. "_She's _your _girlfriend_?"

"And a damn great one." said Ron, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist and kissing her on the cheek. "You ready, love?" He asked her.

Hermione smiled widely. "Definitely." She pulled him down for another kiss, her tongue dipping into his mouth. Ron groaned quietly.

"You're going to be the death of me," he murmured against her lips.

As they walked out of the shop Hermione glanced over her shoulder to find the girls staring at their retreating backs. The brunette looking furious. Hermione smirked, and made sure the bimbo noticed when she tucked her hand into Ron's back pocket of his jeans.

_Serves you right._ Hermione thought smugly, waving goodbye as they turned the corner. She looked up at Ron._ Her _Ron. He was in the middle of telling her about his experience with the game console.

"Muggles come up with the strangest things." He said, shaking his head. "Although that Nintegno, or whatever it was, was pretty fun."

Hermione laughed at his mispronunciation. "_Nintendo_ Ron." she corrected.

"Same thing." He said waving her off. "It had this demo about this hero. Guess what he is?"

"What?"

"A _wizard_!" Ron chuckled. "Can you believe it? And you have to wave that white strap contraption thing around as if it is a wand!"

Hermione stared at him in amusement. "They have to have some way of trying to make it feel realistic."

Ron wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. "I guess, but can you imagine waving that ridiculous thing around and saying spells? And get this; the name of the game is called _Henry Peters and the Golden Stone_."

* * *

By the time they had returned back to the group. Ron's laughter had subsided but that didn't stop him from relaying the 'Nintegno game' to Harry, who had a good time laughing at Ron's story.

"I would have loved to see you play." Harry chuckled. "Bet it would've been a laugh."

Their flight number was called and the students filed back down the terminal with the other passengers. Their seats had been arranged so that they remained with the same seat partner as the last flight. Ginny had arrived right when he was about to sit down. He jumped back up. "Do you want the window seat?"

Ginny shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

He guested for her to take the seat, catching a whiff of her shampoo as she slid past.

_Mmmm..._

Ginny turned towards the window and stared as they plane moved down the runway. Harry watched her out of the corner of his eye, an on-going battle taking place in his head. _Should I try now? Would she even listen? _He sighed in frustration, running a hand over his face. Ginny turned her head slightly, catching his eye before she started to shift through her carryon bag, and pulled out a book.

He watched as her red hair feel like a curtain around her face as she bent over towards her backpack at her feet, and wished he could run his fingers through it. She sat back up, pushing her hair behind her ears and opened the book to where he assumed was where she left off. He tried not to stare at her so much, so he started to fiddle with his wand in his pocket, reciting basic spells in his head. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes would drift back over to Ginny. She was now nibbling on her thumb, eyebrows furrowed as she read. She had pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail so that he could see the pale skin of her neck. What he would give to kiss her right _there_...

He was distracted from his day dreaming by a huff. Ginny had snapped her book shut and was now staring at him. "What?" she hissed.

Harry was baffled. "What?"

"You keep looking at me!" Ginny said lowly.

As Harry struggled to find something to say that would explain his behaviour, Ginny shook her head and turned back to the window. "What do you want Harry?" she whispered. Harry had to lean towards her to catch her words. "You dumped _me _remember?" She looked back to him, eyes flashing. She looked pissed at him, but he noticed the underlying hurt behind her facade.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry." Harry whispered. He didn't know what he could say, but he knew it would be a good starting point.

"Oh, so now the hero realizes his mistake." she hissed.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, hating that fact she was so mad at him. _She has every right to hate me_. "Ginny," he started again, looking at her, "you told me that when I quit acting like a hypocrite to come find you. I was being a fucking idiot and I am so _so _sorry. But can't you try to understand where I was coming from? I wanted to keep you safe. I've _always_ wanted to keep you safe."

Ginny stared at him, her frostiness wavering.

"Ginny, I hate that innocent people - people who try and help me against the 'bad guys' always end up getting hurt. I don't want that happening to you. I don't know what I would do." His hands clenched.

"Ron and Hermione are by you every step of the way, Harry." Ginny said firmly. "I wanted - want to do that too. I don't understand why you won't let me."

"Because it's... different!" Harry huffed. Ginny's jaw tighten and he knew she was about to rip him a new one but he cut her off. "I know you hate that explanation but it's _true _Ginny. I love Ron and Hermione, you know that. But I don't... love them the way I love you."

_What the hell? Did you just tell her that you loved her?_

The expression on Ginny's face confirmed his fears.

He sighed again, sinking back into his chair, running a hand through his hair. Now that he had said it aloud he knew it was true. "Merlin, Ginny, I want to protect you. If something happened to Hermione and Ron I would be devastated. If something happened to you..." He had no words to describe how he would feel if she got hurt. He knew he would want to hunt down every damn Death Eater and make them regret they day they were born.

He felt her hand settle over his that was on the armchair. "It's ok," she said quietly. Her eyes had softened and she had a small smile on her face. She twined his fingers with hers and squeezed gently. They were silent for a few moments, Harry's heart slamming in his chest, waiting for her to speak. All he wanted to do was kiss her and hope that they could move past this. He didn't dare though; she hadn't really given him the go-ahead that it was alright to touch her.

"Just to be clear," she said softly, "you didn't want to see other people? What about the girl in the pub?"

Harry groaned. "Please don't remind me, Ron punched the living daylights out of me. I was drunk, Ginny, and stupid." He turned his body towards her. "The only person I wanted to see was you. No one else." He cleared his throat. "And just to be clear, you didn't have anything going with Creevy... did you?"

Ginny's smile grew as she shook her head no.

_Thank fucking Merlin.._.

She leaned towards him, her other hand coming up to rest on his cheek.

Merlin, he missed being this close to her...

"I'm still very pissed at you, Harry." she said seriously. "Don't _ever _pull that crap with me again." Harry nodded slowly. She sighed, "But I love you, even when I want to kill you for being stupid."

Harry let out a breath of relief. He wasn't out of the dog hole yet, but he could see the light. "I was an idiot." he said again.

"You were a complete idiot." Ginny agreed. She leaned in the rest of the way and placed a soft kiss on his lips, gently swiping her tongue across his bottom lip. Oh man, he forgot how soft her lips were. Strawberries, chocolate, and _Ginny_. She pulled away too soon for his liking but he knew better than to push it.

"You got some grovelling to do, mister," she said, settling back into her seat, her hand still in his.

Harry's heart thumped but he relaxed a bit when he noticed that she had a teasing glint to her eye. Teasing or no, he knew he was only half-way to her forgiveness. "What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked.

"Hmm," she murmured, tapping her chin. "A chocolate bar would be a _fantastic_ start."

Harry still had his hand in Ginny's when they walked off the plane an hour later. He caught questioning glances from Hermione and Ron but they didn't press it any further. Hermione just smiled at him and nodded her head in approval. Ron looked torn between a frown and a look of relief.

It took a while for everyone to find their luggage once they departed the plane but soon after they were headed for the exits. McGonagall led the group outside and towards a black stretch limo that Harry had only seen on television. Standing in front was the driver along with two males. One was middle aged about mid 30s while the other looked to be about 18. They were both dressed in Muggle attire.

The older man stepped forward and shook McGongall hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Professor McGonagall." He replied. "My name is Mark Davis. I am Deputy Headmaster at White Oak."

"Pleasure," McGonagall replied with a smile.

"And this is our Head Boy, Brandon Mullen, he's here to assist me." The Head Boy shook McGonagall's hand also.

"Hello, you all." Davis replied, smiling at the group. "I hate to be rude, but we should get going. We still have about an hour's car ride to the school."

The group piled their luggage into the trunk and filed into the limo, enlarged to fit them all. Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder once they were settled.

They pulled out of the parking lot, speeding towards their destination.

* * *

**A/N: Had to let Hermione have her 'marking the territory' moment. **


	18. White Oak Academy

**A/N: It took longer than expected to get the next chapter up, things have been a bit busy. Summer is nearly done and I have to go back to school soon. yikes! Thanks to those who have added this to their alerts! Ya'll are amazing!**

* * *

_**Song of the hour:**_

_I mean what can I say_

_Three babes in the backseat singing to you_

_"Hey DJ won't you play that song for me"_

_And turn it up on the radio,_

_I got two hundred seconds and I'm ready to go_

_**Richman - 3OH!3**_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

As the limo drove onward, the city sites began to fade until they were driving through the country side - passing large fields filled with grazing cows as they went. The hour trip had been relatively quiet; most of the students were beginning to feel the effects of their travels and had already dozed off. Harry and Ginny hadn't spoken the entire trip but they would glance at each other from time to time and exchange small smiles. Hermione exchanged a few words with the American student, inquiring about his school. McGonagall and Davis had talked in quiet tones also.

They finally arrived in front of a black, wrought-iron gate. With sounds of yawns and stretches, everyone filed out, their gazes becoming fixed upon it. The gate curved into the lettering: '_White Oak Academy of Magic'_. The gates opened quietly, granting them entrance.

"Don't worry about your trunks; they will be brought up later." Davis addressed the group. "If you would follow me…" He turned around and led the way to the entrance.

Harry gazed up at the school as he and the others followed Davis up the path; snow crunching beneath their feet. The school was set up on a small hill, the surrounding grounds spreading out in multiple directions

"It kind of reminds you of Gringotts." Ginny whispered beside him.

Harry silently agreed. The building was snowy white and challenged the size of Hogwarts. However, the school wasn't a castle - more like an extremely large mansion-type boarding school. The vines growing along the walls gave it an older look, like the school had been here for centuries and there was a fountain right by the entrance. It looked very inviting and he could feel the magical energy in the air.

"Do you think this place might be bigger than Hogwarts?" Seamus asked lowly from his other side.

"Dunno." Harry answered. He turned to the left and he got a glimpse of the Quidditch pitch from a distance. He couldn't wait to start flying. He was too busy staring and observing that he didn't realize that they had stopped until he nearly ran into Ron's back.

At the front doors, what seemed like the whole school was lined up. He remembered what it had been like back in 4th year waiting for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons for the Triwizard Tournament. Except this time, he was being greeted and not being the greeter. Instead of black like the Hogwarts students were accustomed to, the White Oak students wore robes of navy blue. They were all craning their necks trying to get a good look at the newcomers. A tall black man with small spiral glasses approached Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva," he said, shaking her hand. "It's so good to see you." He smiled warmly. "How was your trip?"

"Quite all right," Professor McGonagall answered. "Muggle transportation is slow, but we made it in one piece."

"These must be your... seventh formers?" The man surveyed the group. He caught Harry's eye and Harry watched as his eyes flickered to his forehead. It happened so quickly Harry wasn't sure if it happened at all, but the expression on the Headmaster's face never changed.

"Yes," replied McGonagall. "There are a few sixth years, but most of them are seventh."

"I'm William Fowl," the man said to the Hogwarts students, his eyes leaving Harry, "Or 'The Head' according to my students. Whichever you prefer."

Harry smiled with the others. The Headmaster seemed nice enough. "Hello." They chorused.

"Well, you've already met my Deputy Headmaster and Head Boy Brandon Mullen."

"Our Head Boy and Girl are here also," McGonagall said, motioning to Hermione and Malfoy. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

Harry saw a pink tinge on Hermione's cheek as she and Malfoy moved towards the Headmaster and shook his hand.

"I wish I knew where my Head Girl disappeared to." Headmaster Fowl sighed, looking back towards the entrance door. "She should have been here -"

As if on cue, someone shouted, "_Tarantellegra!"_

"_Protego_!" A girl with shoulder length blond hair appeared on the front steps and she had thrown up a shield. The curse reflected off the surface and nearly hit the caster: a brunette who waved her wand again.

"_Impediamenta_!"

The blond flew backwards and crashed right into Draco Malfoy. He stumbled but he managed to place her back on her feet - a scowl on his face as he brushed off his robes. The blond was breathing heavily and looked furious. She ignored him and raised her wand arm again before -

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Both of the girls' wands flew in the air and landed in the hands of a third girl with jet black hair and caramel skin. Her face was flushed and annoyed.

"What is the meaning of this, Ms. Carmichael?" Fowl said, addressing the black-haired girl.

"I did not encourage this, Professor. I found these two duelling in the entrance lobby as I was making my way outside." The girl explained as she came down the steps. She threw a frown at the blond girl.

"Forbes attacked me first." The blond girl replied, crossing her arms.

"That will be all, Ms. French." Fowl said, holding up a hand. "You and Ms. Locke will have a meeting with your house mothers about serving detention."

The girls glared at each other before taking back their wands and getting in line with their house. The blond girl stood next to a tall guy with brown hair, who was shaking his head and trying not to laugh.

"Now that that is all cleared," Fowl said, turning back to the group, "Minerva, this is my Head Girl, Evangeline Carmichael. Evangeline, this is the Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall and Hogwarts Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

The girl smiled and revealed a row of perfect white teeth. She shook their hands. "Nice to meet you." she said.

"You all must be freezing," Fowl said after introductions were through. "Shall we go in?"

Harry sighed quietly, as much fun it had been watching the duel and meeting everyone, he was ready to go inside.

"Are the other schools not coming today?" McGonagall inquired, as they went inside.

"No, the other schools will not be arriving until tomorrow afternoon and our Welcoming Dinner will be tomorrow night." Fowl replied. As they entered the school foyer Harry was washed over with warmth. "Dinner is not until a few hours. I'll have Ms. Carmichael escort your students to the guest rooms they will be staying in. Minerva, I will show you yours."

* * *

Draco followed the Head Girl as she led them up flights of stairs and down hallways. He had to admit, the place wasn't too shabby. Large windows overlooked the grounds and many pictures watched the group as they passed. They passed by pictures of different American wizards and witches, along with pictures of past Headmasters and Headmistresses.

Soon enough they stood in front of a portrait of three women playing poker. "They must be the visitors," one of them said, a rather hefty woman in a purple dress with blues eyes and thick eyelashes. She turned her attention away from the cards in her hands.

"Oh! I just _love _visitors!" A young copper-haired woman squealed. "We haven't had anyone stay in here in the longest time -"

"_I_ preferred it that way - less interruptions from our game." A slim gray haired woman with a pointy nose interrupted, glowering down at them.

"Oh, Ms. DuPaul, why must you be so grouchy?" The Head Girl Evangeline asked with a wink. "It'll be a nice change."

"Humph." the woman replied. "So," she continued, placing her cards face-down, "might as well find out where you're from."

For a moment no one said anything, each unsure of who was supposed to answer. Draco glanced at Evangeline who was shaking her head, smiling slightly in amusement. It was Granger who spoke up.

"We're from Hogwarts. In Great Britain." she replied.

"Hogwarts in Great Britain," the woman in the purple dress replied, "yes, yes, I've heard of the place. Headmaster is an Albus Dumbledore?"

Granger nodded.

"Albus Dumbledore, I've heard good things about him," the grey-haired woman said, her glower softening the slightest bit. "Great man."

Dumbledore has a secret admirer?

"If you don't mind, I think I should get everyone situated in their rooms." said Evangeline.

"Oh, right." the purple dress woman said. She smiled. "Password."

"_Studious Success_."

A doorknob appeared, twisted on its own, and the portrait swung aside. "See you on your rounds, Evangeline!" The woman in the purple dress called after them.

They followed Evangeline inside and soon found themselves in a spacious common room. Plush chairs and couches sat comfortably around the area. It was nearly three of their common rooms back in Hogwarts combined.

"Sorry about that," Evangeline said to them, as everyone was filing in. "They tend to be a bit chatty. And don't pay attention to Ms. DuPaul, I think she's actually glad to have visitors, she's just too stubborn to show it." She grinned. "The rooms are down the hallway on your left, bathrooms are in each one. So you can just grab your things -"

Draco saw their luggage piled neatly against a wall.

" - and pick out what room you want. Each room is only fit for two people. Maps and directories are all throughout the school so you won't get lost. Feel free to explore. As Headmaster Fowl said, dinner is around 6 o'clock so you have a couple of hours to settle down and... do whatever."

Once he had everything settled in - thankfully no one had decided to room with him -, Draco set out to do some exploring around the school. He got a few looks of interest as White Oak students passed by him in the halls, mostly of the female variety. He walked past a group of girls, who had been watching him come down the hall. He glanced back at them and smirked. They all burst into giggles. Draco shook his head. He would never understand females. However, he had heard that American girls loved the British accent...

Hmm, he may just have to test that theory out.

He came across the library and seeing as he had nothing better to do, he strolled inside. A handful of students were scattered across the quiet room. He walked near the back and began looking at some of the titles. He came to a gap between the books and he saw Evangeline at a table surrounded by many books and stacks of parchment. She seemed to be starting an essay. Her quill hovered by itself as she laid out a clean piece of parchment.

"Why Floo Powder is one of the most useful inventions of wizard kind, by Evangeline Carmichael." Draco watched as her quill flew effortlessly across the parchment as she spoke. She looked over at one of her books and moved it closer to her. "Floo Powder, invented by Ignatia Wildsmith, is -"

"Whatcha doin'?" The blond girl that had crashed into him earlier - she hadn't even had the _decency_ to apologize or thank him for catching her - came into view and flopped into the chair across from Evangeline.

"Writing an essay." Evangeline answered. Her quill continued writing. "No! Don't write that!" she snatched the quill from the paper. "_Cordelia_," she moaned. "How many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt me when I'm doing a 'Write What I Say' charm on my quill?"

_So her name is Cordelia. Well, _Cordelia_ you owe me a fucking apology._

"Only about a million times." The girl answered with a playful grin.

Evangeline stared at her with mocked annoyance, but soon cracked a smile. "What do you want anyway?" she said, balling up the parchment and tossing it to the side of the table.

"Just seeing what you were doing, is all. Did playing escort go okay?"

Evangeline nodded, "They seem nice. Is that all you wanted to know? I really need to get working." She pulled out another piece of parchment.

The blond looked at her surroundings. "What are you working on anyway?"

"Wizarding History."

"That's not even required to become an Auror, E." she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Besides, didn't you tell me it's not due until four weeks from now?"

"So? It's good to get things done ahead of time." Evangeline quipped.

"I'll leave you to it." The girl made way to stand up when she spoke again, "By the way, did you happen to find out the name of the blond-haired guy?" She asked casually. Draco's eyes narrowed. Was she -

"You mean their Head Boy that you crashed into? Which, by the way, could have been avoided if you hadn't been _dueling_ with Whitney? Seriously? In front of the whole school?"

Cordelia frowned, "Evangeline, you knew she had it coming. She can be a royal pain in the ass. She started running her mouth and I decided to shut her up_._"

Evangeline just shook her head. She began to leaf through a different book.

"So, did you find out the name of the blond haired guy?" Cordelia asked again.

"Yes, but I don't remember." Evangeline answered. She glanced up from the page and gave her friend a suspicious look. "Why?"

"No reason." Cordelia replied quickly, standing up. "See you later." She turned around and began walking away.

"He's name is Draco Malfoy." Evangeline called after her.

Cordelia did an about face. "Dra - hey! I thought you didn't remember!" she hissed, retracing her steps back to the table.

"Just had a memory surge. Tell me why you want to know." Evangeline replied.

Cordelia blushed slightly. "I couldn't find him anywhere and I was going to ask one of his schoolmates that I've seen walking the halls if they knew where he was at. I couldn't ask if I didn't have a name."

"Any other reason why you need to find him?"

Draco waited for the answer with baited breath.

"I was going to apologize for crashing into him earlier. He _was_ the one who caught me." Cordelia shifted uncomfortably under her friend's stare.

"I see." Evangeline said, still staring at her.

"_What's that supposed to mean_?" Cordelia growled.

"Nothing," Evangeline said with a sigh, pulling out another piece of parchment.

"If you think that I like him or -" Cordelia started.

"I didn't say that. I just said '_I see' _"

"But you meant something by it."

Evangeline dipped her quill in ink. "_Do_ you like him or something?"

"No, how can I like someone I haven't even spoken to yet?" Cordelia protested. "Besides, from what I can tell, he seems like the snooty Brit types\."

Draco scowled, his hand twitched towards his wand. He'd show her _snooty_ -

"Then why are you blushing?" Evangeline asked with a smirk. "_You like him_." she sang.

"I _don't_." Cordelia said, stubbornly. "You're starting to piss me -"

"All right." Evangeline interjected, lightly leafing through another book in front of her. "Just so you know, when you lie, your ears turn red."

Cordelia covered her ears. "Do not."

Evangeline laughed. "Do too. He's kind of cute, in that preppy boy kind of way. You can at least admit that."

"Who's cute?" A voice asked. A girl with curly red hair followed by another girl who had a tall, slender frame and sleek black hair, joined them at the table. "My bet it's the guy Cordelia crashed into during that duel you had with Whitney Forbes." The red-head continued. "He's a cutie."

"So what was it like Cordelia?" the black-haired girl asked. "Falling into his arms. Were they strong?"

"I...guess." Cordelia said, taken aback. "He was able to catch me -"

"A hot guy with strong arms," the girl said, cutting Cordelia off. "He must have a great torso too -" Draco.

"- and legs." the red-head added. "Let's not forget about that accent. It makes them all sound sooo sexy. He looks yummy."

Aha! So they _do_ like the accent...

"Tracy, why is it that you act like all guys are edible and can't wait to be eaten? Richard was delicious, Mike was divine -" Cordelia said.

The red head, Tracy, smiled cheekily.

"Never mind. Don't answer that." Cordelia shuddered.

"Aw, don't be such a prude. Giving a blow job is -" Tracy started.

"So, Cordelia, what do _you_ think about him?" The dark haired girl interjected.

"What's there to think?" Cordelia stuttered. Draco watched as she began to blush.

"Evangeline, you went with them to their rooms, did you find out his name?" Tracy asked.

Evangeline, who had been ignoring them, looked up from her book annoyed. "Here's an idea! How about _you_ go and find out his name? And if all you two are going to do is talk about guys and BJs then please leave because I, unlike you, actually do extensive research for my essays, which just so happens to be due soon."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Is she always like this around deadlines?" she asked Cordelia. "It's not like it's our fault she decides to take, like, ten extra classes more than required."

She stood up and looked towards Evangeline who had narrowed her eyes at the comment.

"Whatever, Evangeline. Geez, not all of us are dating - and getting laid (at this Evangeline blushed furiously, her mouth falling open) - by _the_ hottest guy in 7th form who, might I add, is _the_ perfect male specimen, and find no need to talk about other guys. Some of us are still single and are still looking for our soul mates."

Evangeline snorted, "And you think this British guy is your soul mate?"

"Can't hurt to find out." Tracy replied, licking her lips and raising an eyebrow.

"Hello ladies." a male voice said. The same guy Draco had seen standing next to Cordelia when the Hogwarts student arrived, walked over.

"Hi Seth." Cordelia said with a wave. "Tracy was just talking about you."

"Really?" Seth replied as he sat next to Evangeline. "I bet it was about how cute I am and how I'm a fantastic Quidditch player." He turned to address Evangeline. "Hey," he said with a smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi," she replied, smiling also. "Come to keep me company?"

Seth cleared his throat, "Actually, I came to tell you and Cordy we have practice tomorrow evening at five and that a schedule is going to be put up on when we can have practices now that we are going to be sharing it with the other schools. And supposedly, there are rumors going around that the Quidditch captain for the Hogwarts team is Harry Potter."

Tracy's eyes widened, "Harry Potter? The guy with the glasses and black hair? That's him? He's cute too." She gasped. "Evangeline! You were in the same room with him!"

"Actually, I didn't really recognize him." Evangeline admitted. "But I thought he looked familiar-"

"How could you not _recognize_ him?"

"_Excuse _me if I don't go about gawking at people's foreheads. It's just rude." Evangeline retorted.

Draco quietly walked away into a different row of books. He'd rather skip listening to them talk about fucking Potter.

* * *

For the rest of the day he couldn't stop thinking about blond hair and blue eyes. He hated himself for it. Since when did he become so interested in random girls he never met? Girls pursued him, not the other way around.

_Stop being a pussy, Malfoy_. He scowled himself.

Yet, he couldn't help himself from glancing at her during dinner. Hogwarts sat a table right next to her House. Damn, those who made these arrangements! What were they fucking trying to do? They probably knew he wouldn't be able to help himself from glancing at her like a damn creeper.

"I don't like anyone," Draco said to himself as he flopped his head on the soft pillows when he returned to his room. "Especially some girl I've never met or talked to before."

_Malfoy get a fucking hold of yourself. What would father think? _A voice in the back of his head spoke.

_My father was a coward who killed his wife to save his own skin. I really don't give a rat's ass what he would think. _Draco told the voice vehemently.

_Right, _said the voice. _But if he __**were**__ alive he wouldn't want you going all soft for some girl. If he knew you were -_

_- He'd beat it out of me. _Draco finished. "Well, he's not here now is he?" he asked aloud. "His opinions no longer matter."

_What about your mother?_

Draco paused. Narcissa Malfoy's face appeared in his mind's eye. _My mother wouldn't care as long as she came from a respectable family. _He thought.

_How do you know that she is?_ The voice asked. Draco came up blank; he didn't know. For all he knew she could be a Mudblood. A damn rude one at that. She had called him snooty! And she still hadn't fucking apologized for soiling his robes earlier. But for a split second, a part of him didn't care -

_Oh great, _said the voice. _Look at you, you're turning into a fucking Muggle Lover. _Draco sat up in his bed. The voice was right. _Of course I'm right. The very thing you're been taught to hate, the ones you father hates -_

"_Shut up_!" Draco shouted aloud, squeezing a pillow over his ears. His father had indeed taught him that anything not pureblood was lower than scum on his shoes and at one point in time Draco had agreed.

But when he went to sleep that night, he decided that he wasn't and would never be like his father.

* * *

**Peeks at the crowd. Tell me what you think? Don't worry, I won't be trying to create an Americanized Hogwarts. But there's a subplot that I'm experinmenting with. Bear with me.**

**Until next time!**


	19. Welcoming Dinner

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter blah blah but I do own the books, movies, and video games. Don't judge me.**

**I want to start off by thanking the new readers who have added me to their story alerts. Aloha! But don't be afraid to leave an opinion. I would love to read everyone's thoughts and it helps me figure out any issues that I don't catch myself. I'm a bit self-conscious about my writing...lol Seriously.**

**Another chapter in a week? Yeah, I know I'm awesome. This one was pretty much done so there was no reason to wait, really.**

**Ok, enough babbling. And away we go!**

**

* * *

**

_I bet that you look good on the dance floor_

_Don't know if you're looking for romance or_

_Don't know what you're looking for_

_Well I bet that you look good on the dance floor_

_Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984_

_From 1984_

_**I Bet That You Look Good on the Dance Floor **__- The Arctic Monkeys_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 19

"You would think that they have never seen Quidditch played before." Ginny growled, as she hovered next to Ron by the goal posts. A schedule had been published yesterday with Quidditch practice times and they were nearing the end of their practice slot. She glared over at a small group of students - female, to be exact - that had been watching them practice for the past two hours.

Technically, they had been watching the famous Harry Potter practice.

Ron snickered, "Blame your boyfriend." _Better him than me._

Ginny huffed before tossing the Quaffle so that it nearly hit one of the groupies in the head before Demelza Robins caught it. Harry was over on the other side of the pitch talking with the Beaters Peakes and Coote so he missed the little display. Ron snickered when the girls squealed.

"Wish he'd hurry up, I'm starving." he mumbled. "Lunch is calling my name."

"Didn't you eat enough at breakfast, bottomless pit?" Ginny joked, as she began circling the posts.

"Can't help it if I'm a growing man, Gin." Ron smirked, rubbing his stomach.

Ginny snorted. "Watch it, before all that food slows you down on your broom and you get scored on by the Canadians."

"In their dreams. No one is going to score on King Weasley." Ron replied, puffing out his chest. If this had been last year when he first started out, he would've been sick at the thought of playing a match. But practice (and a few wins at Hogwarts) had given him confidence and he knew that he was good enough for the challenge. "I just want to see who the competition is."

Both of the Canadian schools had arrived in the early morning before the school had awoken for breakfast and morning classes. Two of the three American schools - Pacific Coast and Blueridge - had arrived right during breakfast and Ron stood with the other students in the Dining Hall to get a look at them. They hadn't looked _too_ intimidating.

He found it strange being in an unfamiliar place - even if it was a magical school - but not unenjoyable. He actually didn't mind the curious looks he got as he and Hermione searched for the library the previous night so that they could start on their studies; their black robes and Hogwarts crest sticking out like green thumbs in the hallways.

Even though they were sort of on a mini vacation, the 7th years still had NEWTS to study for, and had been given enough homework assignments to last them their entire stay - something Ron hadn't been particularly happy about. However, his mother would kill him if he did poorly, so he allowed Hermione to drag him to the library after last night's dinner for a few hours.

He then managed to drag her into a secluded corner afterward and did a little bit of..._physical _studying. His fingers in parti-

"Ron?" He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ginny called his name, waving a hand in his face. "Harry said we're done. Where were you just now?"

'Oh, you know, just thinking of how my hand was up my girlfriend's skirt last night' just didn't seem like a G-rated answer.

"Uh... I...er -" He was saved from answering when Ginny shook her head and headed for the ground.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he discretely adjusted himself before following her.

* * *

"-so much fun!" Rachel Moore squealed as Harry landed back on the ground next to the others.

"We have to get ready together." Demelza added. "You too, Ginny." Her and Miranda turned towards the school, exchanging tips on how to wear their hair.

Harry was confused for a moment before he realized they were discussing tonight's formal dinner to welcome all the guests. He groaned to himself. Perfect.

"Don't be like that," Ginny said, rubbing his arm. "It's only dinner."

"Dinner usually means dancing." Ron said with a shudder as he placed his broom over his shoulder and started walking back to the main hall.

"And hot girls!" Jimmy Peakes added from behind, bumping fists with Ritchie Coote as they jogged in front of them to catch up with Demelza and Miranda.

"Well Ron, since you actually had the courage to ask Hermione to go out with you, you won't have to spend the night sulking about Krum." Harry said cheerfully, laughing at the glare he received from Ron.

"I wasn't _sulking_." Ron snarled. "I was only trying to look out for her. Protecting her...virtue." He mumbled under his breath something along lines of '...little fucker'.

Harry almost choked on his sip water as he joined Ginny in her laughter. "Her _virtue_, Ron?" Ginny asked, still laughing. "Seriously? Well, you won't have to worry about that tonight big brother. In fact, does her _virtue_ even need to protected anymore?"

Ron ears lit on fire as he cleared his throat.

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to hear anymore about whether my best friend's _virtue _is still intact."

That was just a nightmare waiting to happen.

Ginny giggled. "Oh, I can't wait to talk to Fred and George."

"Do it and you're dead." Ron growled. "_I fucking mean it Ginny!_"

* * *

Harry fidgeted with the sleeves of his robes as he stood in front of the full-length mirror. He had been standing there for nearly ten minutes re-adjusting and getting rid of invisible wrinkles. He hadn't been this jittery since the Yule Ball in 4th year.

He would be more comfortable facing another basilisk.

"Are you done primping, pretty boy?" Dean teased. He and Seamus were leaning against the door frame of his and Ron's room. Harry turned away from the mirror after securely pinning his Quidditch Captain's badge that McGonagall had given to him earlier.

"Oh Harry," Seamus said in a falsetto voice. "Those robes bring out the color in your eyes." Dean snickered.

"Shut up," Harry said, throwing a pair of socks at them. "At least I don't spend a half-hour making sure my hair is in exactly the right place."

"At least my hair can _stay _in the right place." Seamus retorted, throwing the sock back.

"But the thing is Finnegan, the ladies seem to like the 'just rolled out of bed' look. To them it's sexy."

"If you say so Potter." Seamus said, rolling his eyes. "Just because Ginny gets turned on by it doesn't mean they all do." He grinned widely as Harry flipped him the bird. "Look out ladies, Finnegan is in the building! See you downstairs."

Harry laughed as Seamus sauntered down the hall. Dean waved, "See you," and followed his friend.

"Was that Dean and Seamus?" Ron asked, coming out of the bathroom. He wore robes of midnight blue that Fred and George had bought him in replacement of the awful maroon ones he had worn nearly three years prior. He stood in front of the mirror near his bed and examined himself.

"Who would've thought we would be getting dressed up to go to another one of these things," he said, frowning at his reflection.

"At least this time we can actually go and enjoy ourselves and meet a few other students; find out who's going to be competition and all that. C'mon let's head downstairs."

Most of the other Hogwarts students were already waiting in the lounge by the time Harry and Ron arrived. It was different seeing everyone so dressed up. Harry never realized how accustomed he had been to the standard Hogwarts uniforms. His eyes fell on Malfoy for a moment who was leaning against the wall near the exit. The blond was twirling his wand absentmindedly as if he were distracted by something else.

Off to their right were Hermione and Ginny. Hermione wore robes of lilac. Her hair had been straightened and part of it was being held back in a barrette. A pin with the Hogwarts crest and the words _Head Girl _etched underneath was attached to the left of her robes. Harry's heart skipped a beat when his eyes landed on Ginny. Her robes were of a light rose and she wore her hair in loose curls that fell gracefully on her shoulders. He fought the overwhelming urge to run his fingers through her tresses...

And take of her robes while he was at it.

"You look..." he couldn't find the words to describe how she looked.

_Fucking hot probably wouldn't be appropriate right this second._

"Well you look...too." she said grinning. She looked over at Ron and laughed as he gaped at Hermione. "You might want to close your mouth, Ron." she teased. "We don't want you going around looking like a goldfish."

Ron snapped out of it and walked over to Hermione, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You look beautiful 'Mione." he said in her ear. "I can't tell you how much." He caught a whiff of her perfume. Dear Merlin she smelled absolutely _delicious_.

_Whoa, down boy._

Hermione blushed. "You look quite handsome yourself." She replied softly.

"May I have your attention please." McGonagall said. All talking came to a halt. "I want you all to be on your _best_ behavior. We must not forget that we are representing Hogwarts and do not want to give off the wrong _impression_. Understood? Good."

"Are you ready to scope out the opponents?" Harry asked Ginny, holding out his arm. Ginny laughed and hooked her arm with his.

"Let's go."

* * *

As they neared the entrance to the banquet hall, Harry heard music and people laughing and talking. "Tough luck," he muttered to Ron. "We might have to dance." He watched as Ron paled.

"Cheer up," Hermione encouraged from his other side. "Honestly, it's not that horrible. I'll teach you."

"I heard from Pavarti that you only danced once with her at the Yule Ball. I do hope you'll dance with me more than that." Ginny whispered in Harry's ear. A shiver shot down Harry's spine as her breath tickled his neck.

Harry smiled. "I suppose I'll dance with you Ms. Weasley but I must warn you that I have two left feet."

"As long as you don't step on my feet I'll be fine. Neville's sweet, but my feet were killing me by the time the night was over."

They entered the banquet hall through tall mahogany doors. Inside, the room had a high ceiling and many beautifully decorated chandeliers. Off to the side was a stage were a band was setting up. The floor was covered with circular tables set for ten a piece. A bouquet of lilies was set in the center of each table surrounded by small floating candles. Towards the back was a long table that was similar to the one at Hogwarts. Harry assumed that was were the professors were sitting.

"Professor McGonagall!" Headmaster Fowl was making his way to them. "I see you and your students found the Hall without trouble. Let me escort you and your Head Boy and Girl to your tables."

"You're not eating at the same table with us?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"No, it seems that there is a table reserved for the Head Boys and Girls. The perfect opportunity to meet a few people." Hermione said. "I'll see you in a bit." She gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and she and Malfoy followed McGonagall and Fowl.

"I guess that's my cue," Seamus said. "I'm off."

"I'm thirsty. I'm going to get a drink." Ernie MacMillian said. He started to make his way over to the bar.

Few by few the students went off in difference directions. Harry was glad to see that soon enough the Hogwarts students were mingling with the other schools. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too hard to form alliances with those who would be willing to help.

"Excuse me," a boy with short, curly brown hair and a friendly smile had walked over to Harry. He had a Quidditch captain's badge pinned to his robes. "I noticed that you are also wearing a captain's badge and thought that I'd introduce myself. I'm Seth Hart. I'm White Oak's Quidditch captain." Harry shook his hand.

"Harry Potter."

The boy's eyes widened. "So you _are_ the famous Harry Potter aren't you? I've heard a few people saying so but you can't always believe what you hear."

"No, you can't." Harry said, already beginning to like the guy.

"So Harry, what position do you play?" Seth asked.

"Seeker." Harry replied.

"Really? My girlfriend used to be a Seeker but her true calling was Chaser so she switched positions. She's also Head Girl so she's probably up in the front talking with the others so I can't really introduce you."

"I've seen her; she took us to our rooms."

"Ah, that's right," Seth said snapping his fingers. "How could I have forgotten? The minute she came back the girls were all over her asking questions about the 'hot guys from England!' Seems like they've taken a liking to you guys already."

Harry looked over Seth's shoulder at a group of girls who had been looking at him but had quickly looked away. "They're looking over here," he said lowly to Seth.

Seth chuckled. "What did I tell you? You know, I'm glad you turned out to be alright Harry. I was afraid that you foreign students would be a bit snobbish or something. You hear about how celebrities think they own the world so I thought that 'Harry Potter' would be some prick who thinks he's above everyone else."

Harry laughed, "I'm glad I didn't meant your expectations."

"Here you go Harry," Ginny and Ron had returned and Ron was holding out a cup of punch to him.

"Thanks," Harry said. "Seth, this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley and her brother, my best mate, Ron Weasley. Ron's Keeper and Ginny is one of our Chasers. You guys, this is Seth Hart, he is Quidditch captain of White Oak's team."

"Nice to meet you," Seth said shaking their hands.

"What position you play?" Ron asked.

"Keeper, also." Seth said grinning.

"Really?" said Ron, raising his eyebrows. "Well I hope you're up to snuff, my sister's a maniac out on the pitch." he joked. Ginny grinned at the compliment.

Seth laughed. "Thanks for the heads up. Just so you know, my girlfriend can be a bit of a maniac herself. I'd introduce you, but like I told Harry, she's also Head Girl so she had to go to a separate table with the others."

"A Head Girl that plays Quidditch?" Ginny said, turning to Ron. "Too bad Hermione didn't take a page from her book."

"Shut up." Ron said. Although an image of Hermione riding on a broom was _very _appealing.

"Hermione's our Head Girl and my other best friend." Harry explained to Seth. "And she's Ron's girlfriend. Guess he wasn't lucky enough to get one that plays Quidditch." He, Seth, and Ginny laughed.

Ron scowled.

"So tell us more about these other schools." said Ginny. "What's our competition like?"

"Well, for the past three years, White Oak has won the yearly Quidditch Tournament." Seth said proudly. "But that's not to say that the other schools are no good. It's been two years since we've played the Canadians so who knows how good they've gotten."

"Our Headmaster mentioned how there are four schools in the states." Ron said. "How does the system work?"

"As you already know there are four schools: White Oak Academy of Magic, Pacific Coast Academy of Magic, The Blueridge School of Magical Learning, and Leavensworth School of Wizardry. White Oak and Pacific Coast are the two larger schools while the others are smaller. Parents can choose where they want to send their kids. Say, both parents are alumni from Blueridge. Naturally, they would want their child to go there.

"However, the final decision _is_ up to the witch or wizard but the main factor is location. Not many students who, for example, live in Rhode Island go across the country to California to attend PCA. There are exchange programs for older students who would like to try a change of pace, though. We at White Oak are fairly close with PCA students. Our Headmasters, in fact, went to school together and are close friends. We are constantly making trips over to California during the winter and vice-versa. The Blueridge students are a nice bunch but are more of a close knit community."

"What about Leavensworth?" Ginny asked. "From the title I am assuming it is an all male school?"

A frown flashed over Seth's face and he sighed deeply. "Yeah, it is an all male school. You can only go there by invitation only. Mostly legacies attend, you know, the 'three generations have attended Leavensworth so I automatically get a bid' crap." He forced a smile. "But hey, don't let me be the one who shapes your opinion of them. I'm a bit biased."

Harry couldn't help but feel that there was more to the school than what Seth was letting on. He pictured an entire school full of Slytherins.

* * *

Ever since he had entered the hall, Draco had been scanning the crowd. Just when he thought he spotted her, the girl would turn her head and -

_Damn,_ he thought. _Not her._

He didn't know why he was looking in the first place, he didn't even know what he would do if he found what he was searching for. As he followed Granger and McGonagall up towards the front, he kept an eye out. He was so engrossed in his search that he bumped into a few people as he passed. "Excuse me!" he snapped to a girl who had glared at him and shouted, "Watch it!" He had nearly spilled her drink down her robes.

As if a little juice would do it any harm. Her robes were a disgusting muddy brown and probably cost less than half of how much his were.

"Minerva, the other Heads are sitting over here, your Head Boy and Girl can stay here with the others." Fowl's voice brought Draco out of his crowd searching. He looked at the table ahead of him and found it already occupied by nine male and females his age. He spotted his name '_Draco Malfoy _- _Hogwarts_' and he sat in his assigned seat. Granger settled down on his left while the seat on his right (_Alekai Cooper - Leavensworth_) remained empty.

"Hello, again." The girl Draco remembered as Evangeline greeted them as the sat down. She was sitting on Granger's left. "Hermione and Draco was it?" Her eyes lingered on him. Draco squirmed slightly, remembering the conversation he overheard in the library.

"Yes," Granger replied with a smile. Draco nodded.

"I guess we should all introduce ourselves." A boy with floppy blonde hair, green eyes, and a deep tan spoke from across the table. He reached over the table, grabbed Granger's hand and kissed it. "I'm Sky Davis, Pacific Coast Academy. It's a pleasure to meet you." He winked. Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes. Pompous idiot.

"Hermione Granger," Granger said, blushing.

"Whoa, there Davis," the girl next to him said, shoving him playfully, "give the girl a chance to settle down before trying to mack on her. I'm Karen Benns - PCA." she added, grinning at him and Granger.

"Don't mind him," Evangeline said with a laugh. "Sky is a bit of a flirt."

"Am not," Sky protested releasing Granger's hand. "I'm just showing her some American hospitality."

"You're so full of it Davis," the boy to Draco's right, skipping over the vacant seat, snorted. He stuck out his hand, "I'm Garrett Truitt - Blueridge." Draco shook it. "It's great to meet the both of you." He turned his attention back to Davis. "That's why if we play you in the first round, Spencer is going to make sure you don't score a single goal."

Sky laughed, a cocky grin spreading across his face. "_Spencer_? You're kidding right? I could score twenty times before he knew what hit him." He shook his head, laughing to himself. "So, Hermione," he said, returning back to Granger. "You play Quidditch?"

Granger's cheeks flushed, "No, but my boyfriend is Keeper."

"Boyfriend?" Sky repeated, looking put out. "Damn, well I guess I had to try." A smile returned back to his face. "Which one is he?"

Granger was cut off by a commotion by the entrance doors. A group of fifteen males had just entered the hall. They were dressed in robes of burgundy emblazoned with their school crest: a gold male figure posed with a wand and the words _Leavensworth School of Wizardry _underneath it. The group walked towards the front of the hall, noses high in the air, their leader was a very broad man with a bald head and long nose.

"Oh great, here they come." Draco heard Evangeline mumble.

Headmaster Fowl stood and put on a tight smile. "Richard," he said in greeting, sticking out his hand. The larger man ignored it. "William," he drawled in a southern American accent, looking around. "I like what you've...done with the place."

Draco felt a uneasy feeling settle in his stomach. This man's behavior was all to familiar... Draco's attention to the Headmaster was diverted as the chair on his right was pulled out and a boy with sleek black hair sat into it. '_Alekai Cooper' _had finally arrived. All the smiles and conversation that had been at the table had disappeared except for the Canadians who were whispering to each other rapidly in French. The American students were frowning at their newcomer. The boy glanced around the table taking in all the faces. His eyes landed on Sky.

"Dear Lord, Davis, how the fuck did _you_ become Head Boy? Aren't you suppose to be saving trees or something? PCA's standards _must_ be lowering." he sneered.

"I could ask you the same thing," Sky snapped, annoyance evident in his voice. "Aren't you suppose to be torturing Muggles _or something_?" Draco inwardly flinched and he heard Granger gasp softly beside him.

Alekai smirked. "Now now, Davis, that's such a harsh thing to say."

"And yet you don't deny it." Evangeline said, her glare deepening.

"Well _hello_ to you too, Carmichael." he replied.

The silence that had settled over the table was deafening but was soon broken once Alekai's noticed the foreigners. "And who are you?" he asked Draco. Draco gave him a cool smile, this boy reminded him so much of his old self. He knew how to play his game well.

"Draco Malfoy - Hogwarts," he said coolly, offering his hand for a shake. The Malfoy family ring that he had on his finger caught the light. Alekai glanced at it for a split second. He smirked and shook Draco's hand, clearly impressed.

"Alekai Cooper." His gaze slid past Draco and onto Granger. "You must be Hogwarts' Head Girl," he extended his hand to her.

"Hermione Granger," Granger replied stiffly, shaking his hand and quickly letting go.

Soon the food had appeared and everyone began concentrating on eating and conversation began to pick back up. Draco ate quietly, sometimes listening to Granger and Evangeline compare and contrast their schools or watching Sky make small talk with the Canadian students.

"So Draco," Alekai said, speaking for the first time since the meal started, "how do you like America so far?"

"It's different," Draco replied, taking a sip of his water.

"It's a shame the tournament wasn't hosted at Leavensworth. It's a better representation of the American wizard. I hope you don't think that all of us act like..." he leaned in closer. "_them_."

Draco smirked slightly. He couldn't believe this kid. Did he really act like him only a few months ago? "Do you enjoy going to school at Leavensworth?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

Alekai's smirk widened, " Absolutely. You may not know this but Leavensworth can only be attended by invitation. New students who have a family line of alumni automatically get a bid. The others... well they just have to prove their worth don't they? Purebloods may attend if they choose to do so. An occasional _half-blood _may get accepted only if they are deemed worthy. Though what use a half-blood could be is beyond me." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Leavensworth is also an all male school, no need for females running around with their 'emotions' and distracting us from gaining the best knowledge of magic possible. For reproductive reasons they might be handy -"

"You're such a pig," Charity Manning, the Head Girl from Blueridge, interrupted. The other conversation had slowly died around the table.

"You know Cooper," Sky said with a glare, "being around males 24/7 and no girls...how _do_ you deal with," he lowered his voice, "sexual tensions?" The whole table erupted into chuckles and giggles. Sky smiled smugly as Alekai's face turned red with fury.

"As if you would ever find out Davis, seeing as how you would _never_ even set foot into my school, what with you being a stupid _Mudblood_." He spat.

The whole table gasped. Granger stared at Alekai in horror. She stole a glance at Draco before looking away. Sky jumped up from his seat, fists clenched. "_What_ did you call me? You piece of _shit_-"

"Sky, _no_." Karen hissed grabbing his arm. "We're supposed to be role-models remember?" Draco glanced around; some of the Pacific Coast students were looking over at Sky. The males seemed as if they were waiting for a signal for a fight. Sky relaxed his hands slightly and forced a smile on his face.

"Who's ready to dance?" he said aloud.

The PCA students began to relax also, some even started laughing. Draco hadn't noticed that during their discussion the tables were being pushed away so that there would be space for dancing. Sky took Karen's hand and pulled her up. "I'll see you out on the pitch Cooper. Then I will wipe that fucking smirk off your face when we beat your ass." He turned and walked to the dance floor dragging Karen behind him.

"You're such an asshole, Cooper." Evangeline said with a scowl. "No one cares about that pure-blood crap but you."

"You'd be surprised by how many do," Draco muttered.

Granger stood from the table, "It was a pleasure meeting you all." She frowned in Alekai's direction, "It's a shame we won't be able to become better friends"

Alekai raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Because I just so happen to be a '_Mudblood'." _Granger spat. She spun on her heel and disappeared into the crowd. Draco watched as Alekai's eyes widened slightly. He quickly gained his composure and he too stood up. Draco noticed how he wiped his hand on the side of his robe - the same one he had shaken Granger's hand with. He was about to leave when a newcomer approached the table.

"Hey, Evangeline. I think Seth's looking for you."

Draco's breath caught. Cordelia was standing next to the table beside Evangeline. Her blonde curls were swept back into an elegant bun, putting her delicate neck on display. She was wearing pale peach robes that complimented her hair. Their eyes caught for a second before she looked away, blushing slightly.

"Ok," Evangeline answered standing also. She noticed the exchange.

Cordelia's eyes landed on Alekai. "Cooper." she said curtly.

"_Cordelia_," he drawled, his trademark smirk returning. Draco didn't like the way the prick said her name - as if it were a caress. "How about a dance?"

Draco couldn't remember what could have possibly motivated him to do it but before Cordelia could turn Alekai down (he hoped), he answered, "Sorry Coop, but I already asked her to dance with me."

* * *

**Click the review button. I double-dog dare you.**


	20. In which Draco busts a move

**A/N: Hello all! I hope you are enjoying the last couple weeks of the summer. This one is on the shorter side.**

**Thank you to those who recently added this to their Story Alerts/Fav Stories! It seems like I have many silent readers and it helps to know that you guys want to be alerted whenever I update this. :D **

**This one is for KindofWickedFan, who gave me such a nice review. : )**

**

* * *

**

_I'm not in love_

_This is not my heart_

_I'm not gonna waste these words _

_About a girl_

_**About A Girl **__- The Academy Is..._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 20**_

"Sorry, Coop, but I already asked her to dance with me." Draco said, getting up from his seat.

_Shit! What the fuck am I doing?_

Alekai was staring at him suspiciously while Evangeline was looking back and forth in amusement. "He did, Cooper. Right Cordelia?" she said, nudging her friend lightly. Draco's gaze slid over to Cordelia's and watched as she studied him curiously, eyes squinted as if she was trying to see past his exterior. Draco began to feel uneasy.

"Yes." she said a moment later. She flashed a smile at Alekai, "_Sorry_."

Alekai was still glaring at Draco, but Draco held his ground. He did the best imitation of his father that he could muster and looked innocently back at Alekai. Draco was a few inches taller than the other boy and he knew that with the black robes he was wearing, he was radiating the intimidation of his father.

_Hmm. Bet he would've been __**so**__ proud._

"Fine," Alekai sniffed, smirk returning once more. "See ya'll around." He departed in search of his schoolmates.

"I guess I'll leave you guys to it." Evangeline said, winking at the couple. "Later."

Draco and Cordelia stood together in silence, watching as Evangeline disappeared into the crowd of students. _Snap out of it Malfoy! _he yelled at himself. Cordelia's eyes were now back on him, a smile playing on her lips. Those very _nice_ lips... He cleared his throat. "I won't force you to dance with me against your will. I just said that to get you away from him." He tugged at the collar of his robes.

_Did it just get hotter in here?_

She laughed, "Thank you, even though I could have easily turned him down. But I hope you don't have a habit of asking girls to dance and then backing out a few minutes later." She raised an eyebrow at him playfully.

Draco smirked. "No, but I also don't go around telling blokes that I asked a girl to dance when I didn't."

"If that 'bloke' is Alekai Cooper then I think a girl could make an exception. Besides," she shrugged, "if we don't dance then he will think something is up."

She _did_ have a point.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Ginny had ended up sitting with Seth, his friend - a pretty girl named Cordelia Bradbury, and a few other American students. Harry found the other students to be very friendly and hoped that they would help their cause. They were very curious about Hogwarts, and the trio spent the first several minutes answering inquiries about their school.

"First formers get to take boats up to the castle?" The blonde girl Cordelia asked, when Ron described how students were taken to Hogwarts from the train. "Wow, I'm jealous." She turned her attention to Seth. "We should have that!"

Seth laughed at her pout, "I think we need a lake to cross first, Cordy."

"But they also get cool carriages!" Cordelia protested, crossing her arms over her chest. She tried her best to keep a smile from overtaking her playful frown.

"How do students here get to the school?" Harry asked.

"The same as how you guys got here, almost." Seth replied. "School shuttles pick up students from designated airports and train stations and fly to the school."

Ron chuckled and Harry grimaced, remember their time in a flying vehicle. "I think flying shuttles sound more fun." Ron said. "My dad tried to get a Muggle car to fly once. He will have a heart attack when he hears about this."

"Yeah, it was kinda weird the first time, but you get used to it." Cordelia said, taking a sip of her water. "We also take the shuttles to the town down the road from here. But they don't fly then, unfortunately."

"We have something similar to that, Hogwarts is near this town called Hogsmeade." said Ginny.

"It has Honeydukes - amazing butterbeer," added Ron.

Seth and Cordelia frowned. "Butterbeer?" They asked.

"It's like a sweet drink," Harry tried to explain. "It's really good."

Ron nodded in agreement. "And then there's a new branch of _Wealsey's Wizard Wheezy -" _Harry had forgotten that the twins had opened up a smaller store in Hogsmeade over the holidays. They hadn't had the chance to visit the branch yet.

"There's a W.W.W. by you?" Seth asked excitedly. "I heard they have the most amazing gadgets there. A friend of mine spent his vacation in London and he brought back a bunch of Puking Pasties - absolute genius."

"We need one in this country, immediately." said Cordelia. "You know how many classes I could have gotten out of?"

Harry smiled at their excitement. "Actually, Ron and Ginny's older twin brothers are the creators and owner of the shops."

"You see!" Cordelia exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "I _knew _the name Weasley sounded familiar! I thought it could have been just a common name. But you even have the same red hair - I've seen a picture of them before."

Seth stared at them in awe. "How cool was it seeing their products in the making?"

"Hell." Ron answered, not missing a beat.

Their conversation had been interrupted, however, when Leavensworth Academy had arrived. Harry didn't miss the slight frown that crossed Seth's face as he watch the males move toward the front of the hall. Their leader seemed to be a boy with black hair and piercing hazel eyes. He walked next to the Headmaster while his schoolmates trailed behind. However, he was soon distracted when food was delivered to their plates.

At one point during dinner, he nudged Ginny and nodded over to a table a few feet away: Seamus and Dean was surrounded with girls, gesturing wildly as they listened intently. Ginny had stifled a giggle.

Once everyone had eaten, tables began pushing themselves toward the walls, making room for dancing. There had been a small commotion up towards the front of the hall only to be solved immediately when the boy asked if everyone was 'ready to dance'. At that point, Cordelia had excused herself to go find a friend.

"Wonder what that was about," Joshua Hodges, the seeker for Pacific Coast who had been sitting at their table, said. "Sky looked really ticked. That's very unlike him."

"My bet is Cooper," said Seth. "He goes to Leavensworth," he explained to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "The one that had the black hair, walking as if he had a stick up his ass. He's the captain of their Quidditch team this year - Chaser. The guy is a dick." Harry, after spending more time talking to Seth had a feeling that this Alekai prick had to be bad news. Seth didn't seem like a guy who disliked people without cause.

"I think I'm going to go find Hermione." Ron said, eyes scanning the crowd.

"No need." Hermione said, appearing behind them.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, eyes serious. He placed his hands on her shoulders. Harry noticed that Hermione seemed irritated.

"It's nothing," she huffed, gently shrugging Ron off. "Just some idiot over at our table talking about pureblood rubbish. Just when I thought we left that mess in England..."

"What was his name?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Alekai Cooper."

"Not surprised," Seth muttered. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Oh! Seth, this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger." said Ron, introducing their new friend. "She's our Head Girl. 'Mione, this is Seth Hart, he's Keeper for White Oak."

"Pleasure to meet you," Seth said, grinning kindly. He shoke her hand.

"Seth!" A voice called. The girl Harry recognized as White Oak's Head Girl had appeared at Seth's side.

"Hey," Seth replied, kissing her cheek. "How was dinner?"

"Would've been great, had Alekai not showed up and started bragging about pureblood status. Hermione, I'm sorry you had to hear that. Sometimes, I wonder why we keep inviting them every year." she said.

"He didn't say anything directly to you did he?" Ron interrupted, becoming protective.

"Thank you, Evangeline. No, Ron," Hermione sighed. "He had no idea that I'm Muggleborn. Well, he does now."

"Evangeline, this is Ron Weasley, he's Keeper for Hogwarts." said Seth, attempting to lighten the mood.

"So _this_ is your boyfriend?" Evangeline asked Hermione, raising an eyebrow. "You forgot to mention how cute he was." Ron and Hermione both blushed. "I'm kidding." Evangeline added with a laugh. She shook Ron's hand, "Good to meet you, let's hope we don't meet on the pitch. I would hate to have to score on you."

Ron laughed, "We'll see about that."

"This is Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister," Seth continued, "she's a Chaser like you and this is -"

"Harry Potter." Evangeline finished. "Sorry, but you're all everyone has been able to talk about. You should've seen the girls after you all first arrived. It was ridiculous!"

Harry felt his neck heat up. "Yeah, I've been getting loads of looks since we've arrived."

"But I bet you're used to all that," Evangeline said knowingly, "being the Boy-Who-Lived and all. Don't be so surprised Harry!" she chuckled. "Even in America we know about you and Voldemort. He was a threat to us too even if it was at a minor level."

"It's a shame really, seeing as how so many people think we're safe as long as the ocean is between us. There are Death Eaters right here in our own country. It won't be long before there's a war on our own soil." said Seth, running a hand through his hair. "Where's Cordelia? She was supposed to be finding you." he added.

Evangeline smirked. "Dancing with Hogwarts' Head Boy."

"She's dancing with _Malfoy_?" Harry, Ron, and Ginny asked at the same time, heads snapping to the dance floor.

* * *

Draco's heart was hammering as he followed Cordelia to the dance floor. _What's the matter with you! _He scowled at himself. It wasn't as if this was the first time he'd ever danced with a girl. His father had thrown many social events at the Malfoy Mansion and he had danced with many of his father's colleagues' daughters. He could do dances with his eyes closed.

So what was so different about this one?

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he nearly ran into her once she had paused in the middle of the dance floor. He took a deep breath, internally berating himself for acting like a teenage fool. Slowly, he stepped closer to her, grasping her left hand with his right while gently placing his other hand on her waist. They began dancing in silence for a few moments until she leaned in towards him. Her breath tickled his neck as she said, "I'm Cordelia, by the way."

"I know," Draco answered distractedly. She pulled back and lifted her head so that she could see his face, raising an eyebrow in the process. Draco's jaw tighten in embarrassment at his slip up. "I mean, Alekai said it."

_Nice safe, Malfoy, you stupid wanker._

"Right." she replied. "There's no need to introduce yourself," she added, "I know your name is Draco." It was Draco's turn to raise an eyebrow at her. Cordelia blushed, "To be honest, I kind of asked Evangeline who you were... so that I could apologize about crashing into you when your school arrived. Sorry."

"No, harm done." Draco replied, slowly beginning to relax. He was glad that he wasn't the only one who wasn't sure how to act. But even though she had apologized, he was still annoyed at the fact that the girl had called him snooty.

_Snooty? Of all the possible insults..._

"Happy to hear it but my house mother didn't think so. She chewed me out for nearly an hour." Cordelia said with a grimance. "So, Draco," He liked the way his name sounded on her lips. "You play Quidditch?"

"Seeker," he answered, twirling her around, "but I won't be playing in the tournament, just here to watch. You?"

"Yes, I play Beater."

"Beater?" he repeated, surprised.

Cordelia narrowed her eyes, "What? You thought I was some girly Chaser?"

"Yes." Draco replied bluntly. No point lying to her.

Cordelia smirked, she seemed to appreciate his honesty. "I know, I know, you don't hear of many female beaters except for on all-female teams. Many take one look at the blonde hair and immediately assume a more female-appropriate position like Chaser. But my father and older brother were determined to make a Beater out of me. They both played in school and my brother even plays for the Fitchburg Finches now. Although, I think my dad had an ulterior motive. I think he wanted me to be able to beat away boys instead of bludgers."

"Or beat away boys _with_ bludgers." Draco added. Cordelia giggled. She really did have a nice laugh...

"You're probably right, he can be very protective." she said. They fell into a comfortable silence as Draco led her around the room. "You are a great dancer," she commented. "All the other guys would have stepped all over my feet or I would end up leading. Where'd you learn?"

Draco sighed, "If your father threw as many social events as mine did and were forced to dance with complete strangers your age you would learn too."

Cordelia stared at him in disbelief. Was it something he had said? "Sorry but...you just described my father perfectly. He's a respected figure in our Government of Magic, so there were always events that me and my brother were dragged to. I guess dancing helped the time go by. That and my father hoped that I would find a 'nice boy' at one of the events -"

"- someone he would approve of." Draco finished. He couldn't count how many times he used to hear that.

"Yeah, but how much fun would that be, dating someone your father picked out?" Cordelia said, rolling her eyes.

"None. But there _is_ a good side of your parents being well-connected. We had box seats at the Quidditch World Cup, Bulgaria versus Ireland a few years back." Draco said.

"I know what you mean! We had the most _perfect_ seats at this Quodpot game last month -"

Draco snickered, "Quodpot? What the hell is that?"

* * *

"You mean to tell me that you _never_ heard of Quodpot?" Seth asked in astonishment. He, Harry, and Ron were sitting at one of the back tables. Hermione and Ginny were off to the bathrooms while Evangeline was dancing with one of her classmates. Harry shook his head, "I have no idea what it is." The name itself sounded weird...

"I've heard of it before but never seen it played." said Ron. "All I know is that it's a whole bunch of Yanks tossing around an explosive Quaffle. Why suicide is more popular than Quidditch in this country is beyond me."

Harry choked on his sip of juice. "Suicide?" he repeated. He imagined catching the Golden Snitch only having it blow up in his face moments later.

"Hey, you can't knock it until you've seen it in action." Seth said with a laugh. "So what if occasionally a protection charm fails and someone catches on fire? No one has actually _died_."

"That's what he says." Ron snorted, shaking his head.

"Would someone mind explaining the game to me?" Harry asked.

* * *

"So the game starts with twenty-two players, eleven to each side." Cordelia said. She and Draco had stopped dancing and had wandered outside into the school garden for some fresh air. "The team members toss around the Quod, which is like an explosive Quaffle -"

"_Explosive?_" Draco repeated, not sure if he had heard her clearly.

"Well, yes," Cordelia shrugged. "The game is played on the Quidditch pitch and the team has to get the Quod into a pot at the end of their side of the pitch. It's attached to the middle hoops and filled with this chemical stuff that prevents it from exploding."

"What if it does explode?"

"Then the person holding it is disqualified and has to leave the field. Basically, once all of the players of one team have been disqualified the game is over. Then the points are tallied." She shook her head. "Can't believe you've never seen the game before. It's very popular here, although those of us who don't like handling explosives prefer Quidditch, but it's still fun to watch."

"Sounds like a death wish to me." Draco muttered. Who the fuck wanted to play with explosive?

_These Americans are insane._

"Don't tell me you Brits are afraid of a little bang." She teased.

"We Brits prefer not getting our heads blown off our shoulders." Draco quipped.

Cordelia laughed. "You know, there's a game going on tomorrow if you're interested."

_Wait... is she asking me out? _

As if reading his mind, Cordelia blushed furiously. "I-I mean, not as a _date_ or anything. I just...that is, if you're not busy... it's easier to be able to watch the game than explain it alone. Besides, since you're in the states anyway, you might as well partake in an American tradition." she stammered. "But if you're busy..." She trailed off.

Draco twisted the Malfoy ring around his finger with his thumb. He always did that when he was anxious or agitated. Right now he was definitely the former. "Fine." he answered nonchalantly.

"Really?" Cordelia asked, blush fading.

"I've always wanted to watch Yanks blow themselves up on broomsticks. Should be interesting." he replied sarcastically.

"Funny." she said. "But that's great you're going! Me, Evangeline - I'm sure you met her already - and my friend Seth always go to the local games together. It'll be fun."

_Looking forward to it._

A moment later an upbeat song started blaring from inside the hall and Cordelia started jumping around excitedly. "Oh! I _love _this song. Merlin's Witches is my favorite band!" She continued jumping around and began flailing her arms as she spun around. Draco stared at her in horror. What the -?

"Come _on_," she said, tugging at his arms. "Dance! This song is just meant for jumping around." She gave up on him and danced around him, bobbing her head and twirling in circles. Draco could ballroom dance until life's end but this... _craziness_ she was doing? Absolutely not. He watched her jump around, blonde strands that had escaped from her bun flying around with her, blue eyes sparkling and making a complete idiot of herself. He fought back the urge to grab her and kiss her.

_Seriously, Malfoy, what the fuck is the matter with you?_

He didn't have an answer but he needed to find it. And fucking fast.

* * *

After much conversation and dancing it was well after midnight when students began leaving for their beds. "So we'll meet you all in the morning?" Seth asked before they parted ways.

"Yeah," Harry replied, squeezing gently on Ginny's hand. After hearing Seth explain the game of Quodpot, he was curious to see how this American variant of Quidditch was played.

"Ok then, see you." He and Evangeline waved goodbye before they disappeared with other White Oak students up the staircase. Harry and the other Hogwarts students continued down the corridor.

"I think I could get use to this," Seamus said, coming up behind Harry. "They don't make girls like this back in Britain."

"There are _plenty_ of pretty girls back home." Hermione scowled, turning around at his comment. Ron tried to hide his snicker with a cough.

"Right." Seamus snorted. "Anyway, this Quodpot game should be interesting. Sounds completely nutters though..."

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	21. Quodpot

**A/N: Hey ya'll. So school started up last week... yikes! I've finally managed some time to get this up for you, I haven't forgotten! Time has gotten away from me, unfortunately. This one is a bit on the short side, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**

* * *

**

_I don't know what this is but you got me good _

_Like I knew you would_

_I don't know what you do but you do it well_

_I'm under your spell_

_**Mercy** - Glee Cast Version_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 21**_

The following morning, students who were going to watch the Quodpot game wrapped themselves snugly before stepping out to brave the cold. "It's at time like these when I am _so_ glad that I live in Cali," a girl muttered to her friend as they passed by Draco, feet crunching through the snow. Draco stood at the bottom of the main doors to the school, scanning the crowd of students as they passed by him. He hadn't seen Cordelia at breakfast and was not sure where he was suppose to meet her. They hadn't really set a meeting place the night before.

For some reason he could never seem to think clearly when she was around. A bit annoying, really.

There were shuttles waiting outside the school gates to take the students to the local wizarding community of Copperfeld, supposedly similar to Hogwart's Hogsmeade. He fastened his cloak securely and slipped on his gloves, hoping to block out more of the cold. He wandered over to the line of students waiting for the next available shuttle but didn't join. He still hadn't found Cordelia and wanted to wait before he hopped into the queue.

"Draco!" a voice called out, making him catch his breath.

_You fucking pansy, get your shit together!_ Draco berated himself.

He took a moment so that his nerves could calm the fuck down before he turned and saw her rush down the entrance stairs, her blonde hair flying behind her. "Sorry I'm late, had to send off a letter to my father." She smiled brightly at him, her cheeks flushed from her run. "You sleep well?"

Draco nodded. "Jetlagged like hell though," He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"I bet." Cordelia grimaced, "I am sorry though, there was something weird going on with the post boxes, and it took longer than I thought it would."

"You don't send mail by owl?" Draco asked curiously.

Cordelia shook her head. "No, we have these post boxes that you just slip the letter or package into, tap the boxes and state the destination, and them 'Poof!' it's sent. Kind of like Floor Powder, but without the fire and powder."

"Sounds easier," Draco mused.

"I suppose," Cordelia replied. "Although, I've _always_ wanted an owl..."

They were some of the last to leave the school and the two had the shuttle to themselves except for two younger girls sitting a few rows ahead of them. The girls would occasionally sneak glances at Draco, giggling uncontrollably.

"Seems like you have fans." Cordelia teased from her seat across from him.

"Must be my unbelievably good looks," Draco smirked cockily.

"If that's what you call it," Cordelia joked. She sighed and turned to stare out the window. "I told Seth and Evangeline to go ahead without me. I think they were meeting up with some of your schoolmates - Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny." Draco felt his back stiffen. He was going to be spending the day with Potter and friends?

_Fucking perfect._

"Are you all friends?" she asked curiously, turning back to him.

"Something like that." Draco answered shortly.

Cordelia detected his change in mood and decided to switch to a different subject."Anyways, I'm glad my father got us box seats, now I'll be able to describe the game to him in detail. He's a _huge_ Copperfeld Clovers fan and knowing him he probably snuck a radio into his office so that he could listen to the game." Draco noticed that she had a faraway look in her eyes. "I love the anticipation of games - Quidditch and Quodpot." she added with a laugh. "My parents, brother, and I would always go together before..." she drifted off.

Draco waited patiently, prodding her with his gaze to continue. She stared at him, so intently that Draco again felt as if she was trying to see past his exterior just like at the dinner last night. It seemed as if she was debating whether to trust him or not. She directed her gaze back towards the window. "Before she died." she continued in a soft voice. "No, before she was murdered." she added more fiercely, looking back at him. A fire that Draco had never seen before blazed in her eyes.

"When?" Draco asked, knowing well the pain of losing a parent.

"Almost three years ago. You see, even though we might not have felt Voldemort's full wrath, there were many that supported his views here in the states. They called themselves the Chosen Knights or Death Eaters, whatever. They also believed in cleansing the wizarding world of Muggleborns and this pureblood shit." she spat.

Draco felt as if he was going to be sick.

"Once word got out that Voldemort was back to power they started popping out all over the country. Muggle communities were being raided, innocent people killed. Muggle-borns were targeted and students had to leave school cause of it. My mother was head of our Ministry's Auror Department." she said proudly. "Naturally, she was targeted but so was my father. He was a prosecutor and was sending the bad guys into Stonebridge - our wizarding prison - by the dozen. However, my mother was killed not only for her work of protecting Muggles but mainly because she was a Muggleborn herself." Draco's eyes widened in surprise.

"Guess that makes me a 'half-blood' huh?" she said wiping a tear roughly from her cheek. "You would think that people like Alekai Cooper would have nothing to do with me but half-blood status is usually overlooked as long as you are deemed _worthy_ to people like the Death Eaters. But being a 'Mudblood'? No, there's no redemption from that.

"My mother and her squad were responding to an alert of Muggles being attacked when they were ambushed...all ten of them were killed. It was so horrific that me and my brother weren't allowed to see her body. My dad claimed that he had never seen her body either but.. I'm sure he had. He had this... _haunted_ look in his eyes. I'll never forget him flooing into the house. Me and my brother were playing chess - I was home for the summer and Lucas was visiting before he left for summer training. My father was so pale, blood all over his robes, tears pouring down his face..." she shivered. "Wow, sorry for being such a buzz-kill." She wiped her eyes and smiled softly. "We can't be in such a melancholy mood before a Quodpot game!"

Draco reached out and grabbed her hand. "I know what it's like... to lose a parent. Both parents. Mine were killed by Voldemort himself. Well, my father was but my mother -"

Cordelia squeezed his hand tightly. "I-I'm so sorry. You must hate Voldemort and his cronies _much_ more than I do. That's why I want to be an Auror." Her other hand clenched into a fist. "So that I can put all those bastards in prison. If I don't fucking kill them first." She seethed. "You know what makes me so mad? The fact that they had to lure them into a trap rather than face them man to man, woman to woman. Fucking cowards. " Her eyes returned to Draco's, a small smile forming on her lips, as her anger slowly disappeared. "I never said all that to _anyone_, not even Evangeline and Seth. They were with me to help me through it but they couldn't possibly imagine the pain I was going through. But with you - someone I just met - I dunno, I feel like I can trust you." A blush flushed her cheeks. "Maybe it's the whole 'it's easier to spill your guts to a stranger than your friends' thing."

"Maybe." Draco said. He couldn't tell her -

The shuttle came to a stop and the doors swung open. Cordelia released his hand and stepped out. She looked over her shoulder, eyes sparkling. "You coming or what?"

Draco took a deep breath, adjusting his robes so that the mark on his forearm was securely covered. "Coming." he replied.

* * *

"Over there is Sweet'Ems," Seth said pointing out a sweet shop the group was passing. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were walking with Seth and Evangeline through Copperfeld's downtown area as they made their way to the pitch. "Their chocolate-caramel belts are fantastic." The group continued the tour as they followed the crowd to the pitch.

"I hope we get good seats." Ron said, craning his next over the crowd.

"No, worries." Evangeline replied. "Cordelia's dad scored us box seats for the game."

"Fantastic! Now I get to see a Yank get his head blown off _up close_!" Ron mumbled. Hermione nudged him with a frown while Harry and Ginny snickered.

"Where is Cordelia?" Ginny asked.

"She's meeting us up there. She told us to go ahead because she had to send off a letter to her dad." said Seth.

"She's coming with _Draco_," Evangeline sang.

_We're sharing box seats with Malfoy, _again_. _Harry thought, remembering the World Cup.

"Great." Ron muttered as if reading his thoughts.

Fifteen minutes later they were settled into their seats in the heated box. A waiter came in with a tray loaded with drinks and snacks. "Now, _this_ I could get use to." said Ron, relaxing into his seat.

"Don't eat so much sweets Ron, it's bad for you." Hermione said, pulling a book out from her bag.

Ron nearly choked on his punch. "You _can't_ be serious!" he exclaimed, gawking at her.

"What?" she asked, flipping through the pages.

"You brought a book?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Ron, the game hasn't even started," Hermione huffed.

"Do they do this often?" Evangeline asked, leaning forward from the seat behind Harry.

"Yes." Harry and Ginny replied together.

"Sometimes my brother chooses not be the sharpest quill in the box." Ginny added. "Feel free to tune them out. We do."

"_Welcome to Copperfeld Stadium, home of the Copperfeld Clooooooooovers!_" An announcer's voice boomed. Cheers erupted throughout the crowd. "_Today, our Clovers will be facing the Denver Dragons!_" The crowd booed loudly. Harry stared out onto the Pitch to find it the same as a Quidditch Pitch. Three gold hops were still on either side of the pitch except that huge pots were being magically attached to the middle poles by game officials. Advertisements were being shown on the large boards (_Dopple 4.0 - The NQA-approved broom of Quodpot athletics_).The two teams were doing practice laps around the field. The Clovers were in robes of bright yellow with a four-leaf clover on the front and back while the Dragons had robes of black with a red dragon on the back. Some of the players were hovering in the middle of the pitch. Harry noticed one of the Clovers had a wand pointed at his teammates' head, flying around him in circles.

"It serves as protection," Seth explained, seeing Harry's confusion. "from the explosives. This way no ones head gets blown off." he added, smirking at Ron.

"Shame, really." Ron said.

Harry watched as the players began sliding on thick gloves and placing protective shields on their head and goggles over their eyes. The door to the box opened and with a gust of cold air Cordelia and Malfoy entered. "Hey guys!" Cordelia greeted, cheerfully. "Took a while to get a shuttle. Did we miss anything?"

"Nope," Seth said, standing up. "Seth Hart, don't think we've met before." he said to Malfoy.

Malfoy shook his hand, "Draco Malfoy." He glanced around the room, nodding at of the others before taking his seat. Harry felt tension rise slightly between the five schoolmates but was soon deflated when the announcer's voice boomed once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the game begin!" The two teams lined up facing each other, eleven to each side like Seth had explained. The referee flipped a coin to see who had the ball first. "Dragons have possession of the ball!" Another ref had flown over, placing the Quaffle-like ball to a player in black. A whistle was blown and the players took off. It was strange watching another game being played on broomsticks that wasn't Quidditch. The players moved fast but instead of having seekers, chasers, and beaters, a clumped mass of yellow and black flew around the field. The Dragons spread apart tossing the Quod from one player to another as they raced down the pitch.

"Come on! Get the ball!" Seth shouted. The player with the ball paused, looking around frantically for an open teammate only to have them blocked off by Clovers.

"He better hurry up," the announcer said, "Or -" His words were cut off by a loud _BOOM! _The Quod had exploded in the player's hand, nearly sending the Dragon off his broom. There was a loud moan coming from the Dragon fans as the player flew off the field. "Malroney has been disqualified, better luck next time! Clovers in possession!" A new ball was handed to a player in yellow and the Clovers began their advance to their pot. The players passed the ball with lightening speed.

"Kurt, Kurt passes to Reynolds. Smithe. Jackson. Back to Smithe. Oh! Dragon's Brian Lowery intercepted the ball!" When Smithe launched the ball to his teammate Lowery had cut in, caught it, and bolted back to the opposite side of the pitch. "Look at him go, folks!" Lowery was ducking and weaving past everyone, speeding closer to the pot.

"Someone stop him!" Cordelia yelled.

A Clover slammed into Lowery's right side, causing the Dragon to lose grip on his broom, making the Quod drop out of his hands. Another Clover swooped in underneath, gathered the ball, and took off.

"_Beautiful_ body check by Matthew Hunter! Dragons lose possession and Reynolds flies for the pot!"

"But isn't that illegal?" Ginny exclaimed. "He nearly knocked him off the broom!"

"It's perfectly legal," Seth answered excitedly. "As long as the tackle isn't aimed at the head, not that it would do any good with the charm, and as long as the player doesn't actually _fall_ off the broom, it's fair."

"That's _bloody_ _brilliant!_" Ron shouted, spilling punch as he jumped up and raced over to the railing. The Clover in possession flew past his opponents and dropped the Quod into the pot.

"_CLOVERS SCORE!_" The stadium burst into cheers. The player who had scored began shimmying around the goal before taking his place back on the pitch. "Dragon in possession."

"Knock him off again!" Ron yelled, excitedly. No sooner had the words left his mouth, the Dragon had been slammed into by two Clover players on either side. The Quod slipped and the player fell off his broomstick , falling quickly to the ground. Hermione gasped, having looked up from her book long enough to see the player fall. Halfway to the ground he was yanked up by an invisible hand, dangling by his ankle. An official had his wand out and was hovering the player back to his broom. The other official flew out onto the pitch, yelling at the two Clovers.

"Penalty to the Dragons due to a double team body check by Reynolds and Kurt." the announcer said, talking above the Clover fan's boos. "Sorry, folks but it's illegal for two players to body check an opponent at the same time."

"_Idiots_." Evangeline scowled. "Locke is pretty much the best penalty shooter in the league." True to her word, Locke brought the score to Dragons 2, Clovers 1.

* * *

**So I'm going to trying to update every other week. The school semester is getting underway, and my time is already stretch as is. But never fear, I'll make this work!**

**Thanks so much for reading, you guys are awesome! Lemme know what you think!  
**


	22. Update!

_**Sorry, this is not an update but this was the only way I could think of to reach out to everyone.**_

_**Even though I have been AWOL for a while, I just want to thank those who still add me to Author Alert and Story Alert. Knowing that people are still reading this gives me motivation to make sure it is completed.**_

_**It maybe because spring is here, but I just feel the creative juices coming back to my brain and hopefully that helps me overcome my severe case of writer's block.**_

_**Keep a look out, I may surprise you with a chapter... maybe this evening?**_

_**Time to get this show on the road. :)**_

_**Time to get my groove back.**_


End file.
